


使你聽見我

by LingRen



Series: Loki/Thranduil [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 86,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LingRen/pseuds/LingRen
Summary: Para que tú me oigas 使你聽見我作者：伶人（LingRen , siray）Loki/Thranduil 互攻1.互攻警告。2.絕大部分遵照托爾金設定。（這就是個拉郎啊還想遵照啥設定！！這是一個雙向一見鍾情的故事──如果完全看不出來大王有一見鍾情傾向，是我的鍋第一部：使你聽見我第二部：一步之遙





	1. 1

(一)

洛基踩上這片煙硝四起的土地時，他確確實實感到大氣中浮動著異樣。  
廣大的平原，灰暗的天光，血腥充斥這片滿佈魔力的空氣。稍遠處有一道有如黑色巨柵的城門，一眼望去即不祥。  
巨大城門的兩旁是山脈的延伸，彷彿被陰暗與沈重環繞。

他往門的反方向走去。  
洛基不畏懼黑暗，但初來乍到，他可不覺得有必要往一看就知道危險的地方闖。

此地甫經戰亂。  
洛基踩過幾具屍體。他瞥過屍體的眼神充滿輕蔑。  
他對死亡並無敬意。  
只幾眼的觀察，洛基從屍體上理解到一些訊息。

這場戰爭有多方在進行爭鬥。  
可以清楚辨明的一方有著扭曲醜陋的五官與身體，看起來就像哥倫多﹡或食人妖的某種相似物……同樣醜陋，但是更短小，且圍繞著黑暗的氣息；大量擁有美麗外貌的屍體、普通人類，或者矮人。一眼瞥過就有四個種族，雖然現在那些對洛基而言都是沒有意義的死肉。  
更能確認的是，這是冷兵器相互交擊的戰爭，非常原始的時代。

洛基敏銳的魔法師直覺不斷警告他，這不是某個普通的原始地界，他甚至感受到某種連阿斯嘉都已不復存在的『起源』。  
也許這個地界還處於神話時代，而這裡不屬於洛基熟悉的九界任何之一，顯然他們的神不會是阿斯嘉神族——意即，此界可能存有足以與他這個神抗衡的生物。無論是光明與黑暗。  
他必須小心些。

 

洛基仔細感受空氣裡的魔力波動。  
光明與黑暗激盪。

然後他發現，這約莫是個他不會喜歡的世界。彷彿是世界之初熱氣與寒冰的交錯，沒有曖昧、沒有混沌，無論是光明與黑暗，都極端強烈，一切都是光明與黑暗的二分法。  
到底是古老的起源之地還是仍處在神話世界的新生宇宙？當然後者比前者，對洛基而言，會安全得多。  
他不把一個新生世界看在眼裡。但洛基對這個世界並沒有太大興趣。他用魔法隨意創造出的維度裂痕原本是要隨機到個未知地點尋個樂趣，現在看來，卻是讓自己到了一個最最無聊的世界。

洛基離開滿是屍體的戰場，走了一小段時間。  
前行的方向在西北不遠處有隆起的丘陵地。洛基想，那兒在某方面而言是適合紮營的地點，他如果不想攪和進這個世界的戰爭，最好也不要和軍隊有所接觸。

——洛基一臉陰鬱。

倘若可以，他現在就想再造出一個維度裂痕離開這個世界，但不知為何，他無法定位這個次元的維度！是這個世界的規則在干擾他的空間魔法嗎？  
尚未遠離危險的警覺心讓洛基暫停嘗試空間魔法。要尋找出這個世界的確切座標不知道得消耗掉他多少魔力，他暫且先保留力量好面對可能會有的危險  
至少，得等到了安全的地方再嘗試，他想。

……然後洛基很快到達了『安全的地方』。  
非自願性的。

※

當抓住不明入侵者的通報傳來，瑟蘭督伊正舉著他的長刀，端詳沿著刀鋒邊緣閃爍的幽藍冷光。  
洛基被推進軍帳時，看到的便是一抹殘影收進刀鞘。  
他被捉了，當然。  
會站在這個看起來像是軍帳的地方，他當、然、是、被、捉、了。  
才遠遠地經過那塊丘陵地，立刻就有一隊巡邏的精靈高舉弓箭對著他。

要逃嘛……洛基自認可以輕易逃脫，他只是想看看，看這兒的精靈是不是如同九大國度的同樣愛好和平。  
——至少這些生物的外貌確實有幾分相似他認知裡的精靈。

區別在於，亞爾夫海姆的精靈沒有這麼高佻、更加和平、甚少使用武器，同時也更加纖細，美麗裡帶點楚楚可憐的味道。*  
當然洛基不是說這裡的精靈不美麗。  
他們皮膚白晰、外表漂亮，但一點兒也不柔弱，手裡的武器像是隨時都要在外來者身上戳個窟窿，頗為凶悍。  
有趣的是，不管哪個世界的精靈好像都有一種不輕易動手奪去生命的共同點。即使被俘虜，洛基沒有被殘暴對待，只是被繳了械、捆住雙手，站在他們的領導者面前。

瑟蘭督伊收刀入鞘，回頭輕瞥。  
他並不警戒，就僅僅是，看。

 

——窮極神族的一生，洛基也許再也不會見到比眼前這位精靈更美的生物。  
白金色的長髮、令人畏懼的淺灰藍色眼眸，長長的睫毛與精緻的五官。美得超越性別、卻又讓人確切地意識性別。  
他美得該要讓人沈醉、卻威嚴逼人。  
不凡的美麗。  
他生而為王。

當精靈調轉視線，洛基確信自己看到那雙眼中，閃爍的幽微星光。

※

「你突然出現在警戒範圍內，沒有可供追蹤的足跡、沒有任何預兆。」瑟蘭督伊對這個不是精靈的生物說著通用語，他的士兵在對方身旁舉刀警戒。「帶著強大的魔力，但不是邁雅。」  
步伐緩緩踩過洛基身旁。「……也不是精靈。」

一瞬間瑟蘭督伊腦中閃過許多答案又很快被否決。  
「……你不是在問我問題吧？顯然不是。」洛基說，從那段語尾沒有半點上揚的話中如此判斷。

瑟蘭督伊忽視洛基說話的內容，他聽不懂對方說的語言，那可以等下再處理。

洛基看著眼前的精靈。  
他很高大，相當高大。

洛基本身已相當高挑，而這精靈還比他更高三吋左右，說不定有二公尺的高度。  
洛基在心裡比較了下，對方比索爾高，但沒有索爾那般重量感強烈的壯碩；也不是一推就倒的纖弱。  
貼身衣袍下曲線流暢優雅，洛基甚至可以看出在衣袍掩蓋之下的肌肉線條，彷彿隨時隨地都能舉劍斬人——掛在他腰間的刀幾乎和他的腿一樣長，除非這個世界有特殊又強韌的輕金屬，否則這刀揮舞起來可是無法忽視的重量。

高大強悍的精靈。  
他們和亞爾夫海姆的精靈絕對不是同個品種，洛基想。

而且精靈與犯人之間沒有枷鎖、只有一條他隨可以掙開的繩索，也沒有押解的衛士隔開。是自信無人能傷？還是信任人性？前者吧，也許這就是精靈的傲慢。

而他——來自阿斯加德的神祇——竟然不以這傲慢為侮辱，無意發動奇襲，僅僅是看著眼前的精靈，彷彿欣賞某種巧奪天工的造物；就連那樣冷淡的嗓音，也無比悅耳。

「What are you？」瑟蘭督伊將視線落在眼前的人身上。  
他有點兒疑惑。  
瑟蘭督伊可以分辨中土的每個種族，但無法確定站在眼前的這個，源自於何處。  
他的外表像是次生子女，也有壽定凡人的活力；然而神色間的狡詐，又像經歷風霜的老者一樣深沈。

「我不懂你的語言。」惡作劇之神很快從驚豔之中回神，咧開嘴，即便是這樣的景況，也不改戲謔神色，「如果你是問我怎麼來這裡，我迷路了，回過神就被押來這裡。」  
對方顯然不懂通用語。  
瑟蘭督伊皺眉，連通用語都不懂，那麼他也不期望對方懂現在的辛達語或更古老的語種。  
「你是真聽不懂，還是假裝不懂呢？」精靈回應的語氣絲毫不帶情緒。他的聲音一點都不平板，甚至很有磁性；優雅如樂音。「確實我也不曾聽過你的語言，對於這點，你令我意外。」

「你很美，而我從來不吝於在美人身上花時間。雖然有的美人蠢笨的程度足以亡國，不過我想你應該不至於。握住我的手我們可以靠心靈感應溝通，相信我，我對你足夠優待了。」洛基努力做出最善意的微笑，朝對方伸出雙手。掌心朝上，表明沒有暗藏任何武器、也連帶表達善意。  
精靈看著他，唇角微微勾，皮笑肉不笑的那種，沒有動作。  
洛基指他的手，雙掌又往前伸了伸，一臉誠懇。

瑟蘭督伊稍一挑眉，一把刀立刻架上洛基脆弱的脖子。大綠林的精靈，總是清楚他們的領導者在戰場上任何細微動作所代表的意思。  
「你最好別亂動。」他輕聲說。

這句話不需要懂洛基也知道是什麼意思。身為王子，洛基很不習慣那個高高在上的神色，這刺激了他敏感的神經。  
換做平常，他腦子裡早已轉了千百個點子可以捉弄看輕他的人。但是洛基沒有半點怒意。  
傲慢的。豔麗的。  
精靈將手放上他掌心。指尖以微小的力道試探輕觸。

洛基握住精靈修長溫涼的指尖。

他發現他就想這麼握著不放。

 

瑟蘭督伊放出一縷細絲般的魔力想查探對方來歷。他忽視對方溫和的碰觸。  
他釋出的魔力這不傷人。倘若不是墮落的黑暗物種，沒有種族會厭惡伊露維塔首生子女的靠近——或許矮人除外。  
瑟蘭督伊不諱言若對方真讓他得出矮人身份的結論，他會萬分客氣地將這人扔給吉爾-加拉德（Gil-galad）……或者埃蘭迪爾（Elendil）那裡？人類總是比精靈喜歡矮人。*  
眨眨眼，探查的結果讓瑟蘭督伊有些疑惑。一個對精靈無所感的人型種族？所以……「這麼高又沒鬍子的矮人不常見啊。」  
他欲抽回手，卻被緊握住指尖。

『I’m Loki, from Asgard.』

瑟蘭督伊聽見一道聲音。並非實際聽見，他知道。  
於是瑟蘭督伊停下抽離的動作，『What are you?』

『What?』洛基失笑，『我不屬於這裡，真抱歉無法為你歸類我是什麼。你能告訴我這裡是哪裡嗎？』  
『艾明莫爾（Emyn Muil）*。如果你真不屬於這裡，也許你想知道的——這裡是中土。』洛基看精靈歪了歪頭，輕聲說，『不管你是什麼……先解決首要問題；做出選擇。你要與星辰的子民共享光芒，還是墮落成冰冷邪惡的暗影？』

『正義與邪惡的二分法，』他脖子上的刀，壓緊了。選錯就死？洛基誇張地嘆了口氣，『我早就知道。還好我來自充滿光明正義的神域，這不難選擇。』  
他才這樣說，旋即感受到一股無可抗拒的力量。洛基訝異。這不是眼前精靈的力量，他很確定精靈什麼也沒做。那股力量更像是……這個世界的規則，在他做出選擇的瞬間，將他劃歸。洛基甚至可以察覺他內心多了一些原本不存在的，對於黑暗與邪惡的厭惡。

『很好。』顯然精靈也有感覺他身上的變化，一個眼色撤去原本壓在洛基頸上的刀。瑟蘭督伊後退一步，想把手抽回來。既然不是敵人，他可以放其自由，這樣的接觸沒有繼續的必要。

但是他的手依然被緊握。瑟蘭督伊眉頭微微蹙起，若有所思。

 

『告訴我你的名字。』他說。  
瑟蘭督伊注視眼前黑髮綠眼的外來者，抽回手，在對方一臉欲言地被士兵拉離他的軍帳前扔下一句：「Thranduil。」

 

===================  
註一：哥倫多（Grendel），是8世紀英國史詩《貝武夫》中記述的妖怪。  
註二：亞爾夫海姆Alfheim，九大國度中的精靈國度。接受阿斯嘉神域統治，擁有簡單的魔法，皮膚白皙，生得美麗並且嬌小纖細，脆弱。身高大約和中土的矮人差不多。）  
註三：吉爾-加拉德（Gil-galad）：諾多至高王。他與埃蘭迪爾（Elendil）組成精靈及人類最後同盟，就是電影開頭索大眼手指被砍掉那場戰爭。  
註四：艾明莫爾（Emyn Muil），魔多黑門外達哥拉平原上的一處丘陵地，是阿羅蒙山的延伸


	2. 2

光明與黑暗二元對立的世界有種好處，當你選邊站以後，多數時間可以得到同陣營善意的回應。所以，雖然語言不通，洛基還是可以靠心靈感應與精靈們交談。  
精靈對於使用魔力這事，似乎只要不是什麼黑魔法，他們的接受度非常大。就算是心靈感應這種程度上窺視內心的魔法，也不會有所排斥。

來到這個精靈營地三天，洛基已經基本把該知道的訊息打聽清楚。  
他也學了一些最基礎的精靈語。洛基掌握語言的速度很快。魔法是咒語與符文組合變化組合的學問，複雜程度本來就不是給笨蛋學的東西。洛基是阿斯嘉最強大的魔法師，學語言對他並不困難，何況還有心靈感應作為輔助的手段，只是還裝作一切無知。

他正身處於一個巨大而慘烈的戰爭之中，精靈與人類的聯盟對抗著黑暗魔君索倫的勢力。在這場戰爭裡，所有戰場上的活物都必須做出選擇——和他做出的選擇一樣，這是這個世界無可違逆的規則。而他所在的地方，是精靈陣營中大綠林之王瑟蘭督伊的軍隊。

THRANDUIL

洛基記得他的名字，記得他驚人的美貌、記得他的傲慢與冷漠，還有溫涼的指尖。

 

他是個新王。  
大綠林的先王歐洛費爾（Oropher），瑟蘭督伊的父親，在半個月前戰死。隨著先王死去的還有一半的大綠林軍隊。

瑟蘭督伊在失去國王號令的戰場上指揮軍隊撤退、重整旗鼓，與諾多至高王吉爾-加拉德的軍隊配合再次往魔多的黑門進攻。

激戰持續了數日，精靈與人類的聯盟取得慘烈的勝利，攻入魔多的黑門之中。

戰火稍歇之時，王之子雙手浸入污紅的沼澤之水裡抱起先王遺體。  
精靈與半獸人的屍體層層疊疊，被沼澤吞沒。  
大綠林之王歐洛費爾、羅瑞安之王阿姆狄爾（Amdir）還有無數他們的子民在此一戰回到曼督斯的殿堂。

瑟蘭督伊踩過一片混濁的紅。加冕在他頭上的是煙硝與鮮血的皇冠。  
——他乃新王。

而那些慘烈的犧牲只是戰爭的開端。

洛基不知道目前戰爭的進展。  
精靈們確實都在備戰狀態，但他們暫時並沒有發兵的舉動。也許是休整、也許是伺機而動。他沒有在這個營地受到太多限制，甚至可以在瑟蘭督伊的軍帳前悠晃，看著精靈貴族們在裡頭開軍務會議，不眠不休。

現在，薄冷的清晨，難得底，他從帳門往裡頭望去，瑟蘭督伊斜倚在椅子上，撐著額，眼眸半開半闔，動也不動，像在休息。

過了一會兒，長長的眼睫顫動。「我並不欣賞偷窺的舉止……」彷彿由深沈夢境醒來般的柔軟低喃，將質問錯置成關懷：「為什麼你還在這裡，沒有回到你那不知何處的家鄉？」  
「噢，我不是存心打擾你休息。」洛基終於被放行，得以進入精靈王的軍帳中。在瑟蘭督伊出聲前，門口的衛兵禁止不明人士進入的態度極明顯，即便他們沒有使用任何武器嚇阻。  
走進去後洛基在距瑟蘭督伊幾步遠處站定。

他目不轉睛地看著精靈王。

老實說，待在這個放眼望去全部都是精靈的地方，洛基覺得自己有明顯的審美疲勞。再美的事物看久了也會變得普通，他這麼想。  
可是眼前的精靈為何依然這麼美麗？他甚至連精靈王半掩在金髮下小小的尖耳朵都覺得可愛。

「這裡不是安全的地方。」瑟蘭督伊依然維持著倚在扶手上的姿勢，他說話的聲調摻了幾分慵懶、在頓挫之間依然有著難以忽視的重量感。「我可以感覺你擁有充沛的魔力，你應該隨時可以離開。來自阿斯嘉的洛基。」

「等等，剛剛你說了我的名字？」眨眨眼，洛基不自覺底往前跨了一步，慢了半拍才從那一連串低緩的精靈語中辨認出熟悉的字句，雖然他仍不知道瑟蘭督伊說了些什麼、也不知道為什麼只是聽到自己的名字從他雙唇中滑出便莫名激動。

但他那一步確實讓瑟蘭督伊從半夢半醒中的渙散中凝聚焦點，眉頭蹙起得顯而易見。  
在這個營地中，不該有生物在他面前呈現壓迫的姿態。  
於是瑟蘭督伊左手微抬，示意對方坐到一旁去——他的手還在半空就讓洛基握住。

洛基一動作他旋即意會對方想做的應該是幾天前那樣的意識交流。不擅長肢體碰觸的本能無法掩蓋，瑟蘭督伊指尖顫動，之後才安安穩穩地停在洛基掌中。  
單膝跪在精靈身側，雖然沒有訴諸言語，但意識交流很明白的告訴洛基，瑟蘭督伊是王，他剛剛的高站於瑟蘭督伊舉動似乎挑戰了一個王者的權威。於是他壓低姿態，留在瑟蘭督伊身側。

『坐到椅子上。』瑟蘭督伊微微蹙眉，還是先前慵懶的姿態，卻再也不是半夢半醒的模樣。他不喜歡有人高於他，可也沒覺得旁人卑微的模樣是種享受。

洛基想了一下才將椅子拖過來坐，方才半跪在精靈王面前對於阿斯嘉王子確實是是太過卑微的姿態，雖然剛剛的姿勢，他完全可以把身體貼在精靈王的腿上，大範圍地碰觸。  
但他可不會因為一時意亂情迷折損邪神的尊嚴。  
就算對方是一見鍾情的對象也不行。  
——何況根本沒有一見鍾情這事！他可是邪神！

他傾身向前，又執起精靈王的手，包覆在掌中。依然是溫涼滑膩的觸感。

『你叫了我的名字。』  
『而你，似乎注意錯了重點。』直白挑明對方在意的東西根本無所謂，瑟蘭督伊說，忍住想將手抽回的衝動。這是一種溝通的手段，他告訴自己。『你應該要離開。』  
『我不能。雖然已經縮小範圍，不過我尚未找到這個空間的精準座標。』這是真的，他試了好幾回。確實每一回嘗試都可以都縮小定位的範圍，但這個世界彷彿是一個不明確的空間，古老而難以捉摸。

『真遺憾。至少你該遠離戰場。』  
洛基故意露出一個苦惱的表情，『實際上，我不想離開。我喜歡和你交流，你完全不會在心靈溝通時問多餘的問題。』

精靈王交疊的雙腿調換了上下方向。『只是沒那麼好奇。』  
洛基盯著精靈王搧動的眼睫，看不出年齡的精緻容貌在眼眸顧盼間有千年沈寂的滄桑。  
『我現在只想著你的事。』

瑟蘭督伊最大的反應是微微歪了歪頭，看人都帶點漫不經心的味道。  
洛基覺得有點尷尬。

這話說出去，常理來說都該要有點強烈反應啊？至少不是像現在這樣……他懷疑他剛剛說的是早安今天天氣真好一類的招呼，而不是近似告白的曖昧話語。  
『你怎麼想？』

『我只喜歡對我有用的。』瑟蘭督伊用優雅將冷酷表現得淋漓盡致。沒有接受、沒有拒絕，淡淡表明，要有用。  
『你接受魔法？』  
『為什麼不？只要能減少犧牲。』  
洛基不覺得瑟蘭督伊踐踏了什麼東西……比如說一片真心什麼的。

精靈是善良又富有同情心的種族，可瑟蘭督伊的表現貨真價實地落實了王者的冷漠殘酷。派不上用場的，瑟蘭督伊不需要。  
洛基感到興奮。  
他未曾接收過這樣不加掩飾、直白的利用。  
洛基擁有的魔法與巧計在索爾那些朋友之中，向來被戲稱為無用的小把戲。他們屢屢輕蔑說著不需要那些把戲，卻又每次靠他的把戲化險為夷，每每都讓洛基冷笑不已。

這與無知的傲慢不同，瑟蘭督伊要他為他所用，一切。  
他甚至沒有費心偽裝。就這麼輕描淡寫表示：展示你的價值，值得我的目光流連。

握緊瑟蘭督伊的手，洛基吻上他修長的指甲尖，低笑：『你肯定會愛死我。』

『阿斯嘉的禮節？這真不是我會喜歡的交流方式……』瑟蘭督伊凝視洛基。如果自己現在仍身處大綠林，也許看到的，就會是與那雙眼一樣，晨曦照耀的翠綠。只要手稍稍一抬，就能將指腹壓在他的唇上，那比精靈還要蒼白的唇色，頹靡又撩人。  
瑟蘭督伊當然沒有那麼做。精靈的意志是身體的絕對主宰，他們理性而理智，從不衝動行事。

這個輕佻的人類看他的眼神有種異樣的熱度。他或許明白、或許不明白。但那又有什麼關係呢？只要能派得上用場，一切都可利用。

但是這種過多身體接觸的禮儀真的讓瑟蘭督伊很不習慣，向來不在切身事務上隱忍的大綠林新王狠狠瞪洛基一眼，口氣不善：『你要留下，至少該學語言。』  
精靈是天生優雅的種族，他們自認做出的舉止足夠粗魯到表達自己的不悅，那也是自認為而已。

『我會的。』看在洛基眼裡，那一眼眼波流轉；即使是咬牙切齒，瑟蘭督伊也豔麗如黑夜中躍動的火花。『在我學會之前，你只要碰我就能與我溝通。』

 

洛基的回答讓精靈王露出一個明顯的假笑，毫不客氣地抽開了手。  
他猜，瑟蘭督伊的意思大概是：「你最好快點。」

※

瑟蘭督伊一抽手，旋即有精靈去到他的軍帳前通報使者來訪，於是瑟蘭督伊美麗的頭顱微微歪了歪，洛基就被隨意地晾到某棵樹下。  
他撇撇嘴。魔法某方面可以被稱之為科技，幸好在這個世界對於科技沒有太多的想像，再強大的魔力也停留在極原始的型態。但是他不一樣。他可以使用魔力，將他的想像化為現實。洛基一彈指，張開的掌中出現一個微縮投影。

他留了些許魔力在瑟蘭督伊身體裡。

洛基可以追蹤體內留有他魔力的對象，至於以何種形式取得追蹤資訊，全憑他當時心情。

 

投影裡有位精靈使者走入瑟蘭督伊的軍帳中。  
瑟蘭督伊從他的位置上站起，斂起前刻慵懶、下顎微抬，淡顏色的眼眸傲慢又駭人。

「瑟蘭督伊閣下。（Lord Thranduil.）」  
「愛隆領主。（Lord Elrond.）」瑟蘭督伊現在認得這名半精靈了。

在此戰之前，瑟蘭督伊並不認識這位瑞文戴爾的領主。在開戰前瑟蘭督伊作為先王歐瑞費爾的副手、西爾凡大軍的副司令與諾多至高王吉爾-加拉德曾有過一次會晤，當時吉爾-加拉德介紹了他的副官愛隆，埃蘭迪爾（Eärendil ）之子。

當時他很快意識到這位副官與他毀滅的故國有千絲萬縷的關係。然而剛成年即被迫離開多瑞亞斯流亡的瑟蘭督伊沒有父親歐瑞費爾對故國有那麼多懷念，他僅僅是簡單的意識到，愛隆，是多瑞亞斯庭葛國王與美麗安皇后的後代。  
或許愛隆更為人所知的祖先是貝倫與露西安，精靈與人類淒美宏大的詩篇。

可對於瑟蘭督伊而言，曾經多次擁抱幼年的他的美麗安皇后，比起只謀面過幾回未曾交談的露西安公主，在他的記憶裡重要得多。  
……何況多瑞亞斯滅亡時，愛隆尚未出生。他不曾見過多瑞亞斯的強盛、明霓國斯的繁榮與千石窟宮殿的壯麗。

愛隆只讓瑟蘭督伊有一瞬回憶起最強大的精靈國度多瑞亞斯曾存在的年代。  
就那麼一瞬。

畢竟愛隆與他沒有共同的懷念，自然也沒有什麼可以敘舊。

 

副官愛隆做了一個精靈式的致意：「諾多至高王向您致意，對於您的失去表達哀慟。」

「……所有永生都會停留於曼督斯的殿堂。」瑟蘭督伊輕輕給了一個回禮。西爾凡的新王眉宇中有極深的哀慟，他加不掩飾、也不讓哀傷佔據心靈，只單刀直入問：「吉爾-加拉德有什麼事？」  
「關於戰線推進，作為同盟，吉爾-加拉德閣下希望您與羅瑞安之王（King of Lórien）可以共同參與討論。」

「知道了。」他點頭，走往軍帳之外，愛隆跟在他身後。「我的侍衛會帶你去見阿姆洛斯（Amroth）。」*  
瑟蘭督伊像是隨意擺手，一名精靈立刻趨前。精靈之間需要的言語並不多。語言於精靈而言，是表達感情之用，普通的溝通交流，一個眼神、一個手勢足以。  
愛隆立刻跟上那名精靈；瑟蘭督伊則是離開營地，孤身往西方走去。

洛基看到的只有瑟蘭督伊和其他精靈說了幾句話，爾後離開其勢力範圍前去見另一個人的舉動。  
——不，另一名精靈。

 

瑟蘭督伊掀開以銀線繡著輻射星光的布幔、進入吉爾-加拉德的軍帳時，他與格羅芬德爾 （Glorfindel）*正看著攤開在桌面上的地圖思索。  
「諾多至高王。」（High King of the Noldor）瑟蘭督伊低聲道。  
「西爾凡之王。」（King of the Silvan Elves）吉爾-加拉德與格羅芬德爾同時以精靈禮儀向瑟蘭督伊致意。精靈親子的關係極為密切，即使瑟蘭督伊面上無一絲動容，他們亦可以理解那隱而不說的悲痛。

因為他是王。  
時間對於精靈來說盡可大把虛擲，然而王者沒有悲痛的空閒。  
瑟蘭督伊莊重地執了回禮，表達遺憾無須言語，同樣的，他的傷痛也不需訴說。

格羅芬德爾看著瑟蘭督伊靠近地圖邊，突然湊近他身側。

「你身上有股氣息。」作為最純淨的首生子、力量同等於邁雅的格羅芬德爾，幾乎是第一時間就感覺有一道魔力糾纏在瑟蘭督伊身上。  
格羅芬德爾低下頭，夏日陽光般的金髮垂落，幾乎要碰到瑟蘭督伊冷金色的長髮。

瑟蘭督伊沒有避開這位長者的傾近，他依然挺直背脊，沒有一絲放鬆。「能辨認？」

「不，不能。這不屬於我知道的任何種族。」格羅芬德爾掌心貼上瑟蘭督伊肩膀後方，感覺了一會兒後搖搖頭，「並不黑暗……也不屬於光明。需要將它拉出你體內嗎？」

瑟蘭督伊說得很平靜，「擁有者似乎是個巫師。我還無法確定他能在這場戰爭中發揮什麼功用，既然對方刻意留下這縷魔力，就先不管。」況且，倘若那位自稱阿斯嘉神族的洛基不改變碰觸的溝通方式，除去一次，可能還有第二、第三次，不如留著，省點力氣。

「這不屬於任何一位我所知的巫師。」格羅芬德爾道。他和兩位藍袍巫師一起來到中土，很確定這魔力不屬於藍袍巫師任一。  
「按其所說，他不屬於這個世界。」瑟蘭督伊想了想，「無論他是不是伊露維塔的新生子女，他是我們未知之事，不能放任其離去。戰爭的變數要盡可能少。」  
瑟蘭督伊的言外之意格羅芬德爾與吉爾-加拉德都聽出來了。現在瑟蘭督伊將這個突然冒出來的變數控制在自己身上，他不願意讓其他人擔負風險。

「置之不理，他會影響你，即使他現在無法進入你的內心。若他墜入黑暗，你也會偏離光明的道路。」吉爾-加拉德表情凝重，他希望盡可能提供盟友幫助。「氣之戒能包覆住這道魔力，讓你不受對方影響。」  
「感激您的善意，當未來我需要做出選擇之時。」暫且婉拒同胞的好意，瑟蘭督伊在格羅芬德爾收回手同時，將視線投向桌上開展的地圖。「我還不願讓他起戒心。請將注意力從不速之客移開吧，總有比他更重要的事。」

吉爾-加拉德點頭，指著地圖上的艾明莫爾，「我們現在在這裡。」他指尖移動，劃過末日火山，停留在紙上一個堡壘形狀的地方，「明日我與埃爾蘭迪（Elendil）想將戰線推進到巴拉多要塞（Barad-dur）。」

要塞巴拉多，索倫的根據地。被天險與一層層的城牆、一道道的護城河包圍。那是黑色的恐懼。

眉頭微蹙，「不，」瑟蘭督伊敲上地圖，白晰圓潤的指甲正好遮住黑門之後被黯影山脈（Mountains of Shadow）與灰燼山脈（Mountains of Ash）包圍的，名為烏頓的一小片空白，而巴拉多要塞還在更深處。「半獸人軍隊可能還藏在四周的山上。只要他們堵住這裡，就算攻破了鐵山口、包圍巴拉多，軍隊沒有退路，也將被屠殺殆盡。」

 

「這就是為何我請求西爾凡之王與羅瑞安之王的協助。」吉爾-加拉德道，格羅芬德爾跟著點頭，「希望你不介意等阿姆洛斯到達以後我再解釋——若他願意與聯軍合作。」

 

他一瞬間便明白聯盟的需求。西爾凡的新王並非無知之輩，不需要太多解釋。  
「我明白。」考慮到西爾凡精靈相較諾多精靈不麼精良的裝備，瑟蘭督伊承認在森林的掩蔽之下，他的軍隊可以得到最大的發揮。「西爾凡善於在森林中隱匿行動……我的軍隊會守住烏頓周遭的山脈，確保退路與補給。」  
「是的，如你所說，這是較好的配置。」

 

瑟蘭督伊有些微停頓，「阿姆洛斯帶領的精靈數量不足，駐守烏頓會是安全的選擇。」  
他確實在思考如何安排那位新任的羅瑞安之王。阿姆洛斯的父親選擇與大綠林軍隊合作，他有責任將其能妥善安排……至少把阿姆洛斯放到一個適切的位置。

 

格羅芬德爾問：「他會願意嗎？」  
羅瑞安與大綠林的先王對這個精靈與人類的聯盟並沒有抱持太多贊同之意。格羅芬德爾一直認為他們願意出兵，是出於對索倫的對抗之情。任何精靈都無法容忍那不祥的黑暗。

 

「單獨行動的後果他看到過。我跟隨父親的意志，不將子民交到諾多至高王手中，但我願意與聯軍配合。」瑟蘭督伊聲音透著以冷冽偽裝的悲痛。「這場戰爭才剛開始，而我失去的已經足夠多了。」

 

洛基五指一收，映著精靈們的投影隨之消失。  
後來又有兩名精靈加進去後，他們的討論不長，也許只有一個小時左右。  
以他的精靈語程度，無法理解那精靈之間的對話。但，以他們對地圖指指點點的動作，不難推測是在討論軍情。這可是在戰場，總不可能攤開地圖比劃是在研究該去哪兒遊玩。

讓洛基在意的不是軍情內容，而是他們開始討論之前，另一個金髮精靈靠近了瑟蘭督伊。  
他摸了他，沒有被拒絕。

他們是什麼關係？  
除了軍情以外，他們說些什麼？

洛基本來以為學習精靈語沒有急迫性，他確實抱持憑藉碰觸溝通來親近瑟蘭督伊、讓他習慣有人靠近的小心思，畢竟瑟蘭督伊看著就不喜歡肢體接觸——他可沒有漏去每回碰瑟蘭督伊時那抽搐的指尖。

洛基思索。

他似乎漏了一個最基本的問題。  
他美麗的精靈王有沒有戀人？洛基確實沒有問過，而瑟蘭督伊對他若有似無的表達好感也僅僅不置可否。

王者。  
如同歌詠一樣美好的語調，說出口的卻是模擬兩可任人解讀、卻最終只有他自己能定義的語句。

——這就是王者的狡猾啊。

洛基感嘆，以一個新王來說，瑟蘭督伊做得真是不能再好了。  
現在問題來了。  
他該如何將這個狡猾的精靈王掌握在手中？

洛基不否認邪神有著可以靠說話就可以講出滿園燦爛的銀舌頭，但在連語言都不流暢的情況下，就算是鑽石舌頭都無用武之地。  
他坐在草地上，雙手困窘地耙了耙他的黑髮。最擅長的武器無法使用的感覺並不好，他原本蒼白的皮膚都被霧般的失望籠罩。  
洛基有許多方法可以讓瑟蘭督伊看見他。但是邪神不喜歡投資與報酬不成正比。

「你像被遺棄的人類孩童，只懂得待在原地。」低柔起伏的嗓音從身後落下，像長春藤一樣從洛基體內攀爬而上。洛基回頭，擁有陽光下的金色火花一樣閃耀的長髮的精靈王站在他身後，雙眸冷酷又溫柔。「我是不是該派士兵看著你，以免你迷路？」

「瑟蘭督伊。」  
「我知道自己的名字。別試圖挑起我的同情心，你不是看不到主人的小狗，我不為你的情感負責。」  
精靈王被可以毫無顧忌說話的感覺愉悅了。  
西爾凡精靈驍勇善戰，本身就不是什麼溫柔體貼的族群，而他們的王子——現在是王了——要再更不好相處一些。瑟蘭督伊常以沈默相對，用一種洞悉一切事物的眼神看著你。

……在諸多西爾凡精靈的眼中是這樣的。  
實際上瑟蘭督伊多數時間保持沈默，僅僅是不想逞口舌之能。他不享受在嘴上欺侮弱小，但偶爾還是需要發洩壓力。

精靈王唇角勾出一個精靈特有的、淡漠的笑容，但勾起的弧度顯得格外舒暢：「無法溝通還有這種好處。」

他略彎下腰、伸出手。那隻上頭沒有任何裝飾的、白晰的手越過洛基肩頭，被另一隻蒼白的手捉住。  
在這靠近末日火山的炎熱之地，洛基的手有著舒服的溫度。

『明日清晨，平地上會有一場戰爭。』他說，手中傳來下拉的力道。瑟蘭督伊沒有在洛基的拉扯之下與他並肩而坐。但他低下頭，長髮落在觸手可及的高度。

『我會對你有用。』  
『一個急著上戰場的迷途旅人、沒有法杖的巫師。』柔和低冷的聲音，『你很值得懷疑。』

『愛脫出常理之外，不要懷疑瘋狂。因為你能看見。』

Love comes in at the eyes.

瑟蘭督伊薄薄的唇微動，低若未聞。  
那句話在心靈的交流中同樣一閃即逝，只留下精靈王清冷的評語，『不合時宜的一句話。』

洛基做出一個不置可否的表情，聳肩，『我期待你告訴我合宜的時間地點？』  
交握的雙手有往上的力道，卻不是抽開。

洛基明白瑟蘭督伊的示意，也明白他的問題被理所當然底忽略了。他才站起，對方沒有給他停頓的時間，旋即邁步往王帳走去。  
這情景很有趣。  
至少洛基成年以後不曾經歷。  
洛基盯著交握的雙手。他被牽著手，像是散步一樣慢慢地走在陽光之下。  
陽光並不強，空氣乾燥而熱；瑟蘭督伊彷彿沒感覺到那種所有讓情緒煩躁的因素，碰觸很輕，卻是任由他所有的不安分。從前只有芙瑞嘉——他溫柔又睿智的母親——會這樣對待他；非常小的時候奧丁確實牽過他與索爾的手，不過那也是很久以前的事了。

『我的戰爭在林木之間，』瑟蘭督伊步伐不緊不慢，還有餘裕用另一隻手，以細微的動作對周遭或巡邏、或警戒的精靈下指示。『你可以隨我的子民們一起上戰場。』  
『我要跟著你。』跟著其他的士兵？那他寧願單獨行動！  
『不。』精靈王看了他一眼，回答直接。『當烈日西移，軍隊會開始行動。你還有一點時間準備。』  
『顯然你不想理會我的意見。』

『是。』他停下腳步，招了個褐髮的精靈上前說了幾句精靈語。對方領命而去。『需要什麼找加里安。』  
洛基看著精靈們在瑟蘭督伊一個眼神、一個細微的動作之下，開始有所行動。心靈交流確實不需要說話，瑟蘭督伊很習慣一心多用。  
『負責照顧你起居的精靈？我知道了。等等，你接受建議嗎？』  
『你的？不。』

洛基翻了個白眼。  
王者。  
不接受建議的地方也確實像個王者。  
罷了他可沒覺得一個初來乍到的陌生人能獲得信任。

『好吧我就想再問個問題。』對方沈默，洛基擅自將沈默當成默許。『你單身嗎？』

 

這次的沈默比前次更久。  
可能瑟蘭督伊沒想到在戰爭前還有人能問出這麼無聊而且全然無關緊要要的問題。  
被甩開前洛基確實得到了肯定的回答。

 

『是。』  
======  
*愛隆Elrond：第一紀元532出生  
埃蘭迪爾與愛爾溫之子，愛爾溫是貝倫與露西安的獨子迪歐的女兒，露西安是多瑞亞斯國王庭葛與邁雅美麗安的女兒  
所以愛隆是庭葛的曾曾外孫。多瑞亞斯在第一紀元506年毀滅，所以愛隆沒有見過多瑞亞斯。

*阿姆洛斯：Amroth，辛達精靈，羅瑞安之王阿姆狄爾（Amdir）之子，阿姆狄爾與歐洛費爾在達哥拉之戰雙雙戰死後，即位為新任羅瑞安之王。阿姆洛斯在最後聯盟之戰生還，回到羅瑞安，後乘船西渡，凱勒鵬與蓋奶才成為羅瑞安的統治者（領主）  
羅瑞安（Lorién）又被稱為羅斯洛立安（Lothlorién）  
*格羅芬德爾 （Glorfindel）：金花領主


	3. 3

（3）

很久以後水會吞沒這片被血水浸潤的土地。  
蒼白的臉孔躺在水下，有的臉孔兇惡、有的高貴、有的悲傷，成為只遺留死亡與破壞的沼澤。  
死亡沼澤。這是它未來的名字。

瑟蘭督伊從血水中抱起的軀體同樣蒼白染滿血污。  
他沒有費心拭淨，他只是將之埋葬在安都因河（Anduin）的河畔。沒有墓碑、沒有墳丘；身體化為這中土大陸的一部份，只有生長在大河畔的純白睡蓮與之相伴。

他的眼睛望著遙遠的河畔。  
精靈的眼睛可以看得很遠。

而現在，他凝視著一片繁茂的水中百合。  
即使他面對過幾乎要毀滅一切的憤怒之戰，誰也不知道這場戰爭結束後他還能不能回到阿蒙蘭斯（Amon Lanc），或者就像他的父親一樣埋骨於此。

 

精靈軍隊調動的速度超乎洛基想像。  
他很難明白瑟蘭督伊花了多少心血才將樂天散漫的西爾凡精靈訓練到這種程度。不管精靈之間有沒有特殊的行動暗號，但他知道瑟蘭督伊絕對是個嚴格的治軍者。  
第一道命令在日正當中下達，然而厚重的灰雲使太陽與星辰都黯淡無光。

「守住黑門兩側的山脈。所有活著的，」瑟蘭督伊那對冰灰色眼睛裡的光芒凌厲得令人畏懼。「殺了。」  
保護著黑暗之地的暗影山脈與灰燼山脈裡不會有同伴，只有魔多的爪牙。

精靈們對王命毫無疑問，數十隊弓箭手輕裝前行，身著暗綠色的披風與輕甲前往包圍黑門的那兩座不祥山脈，沈默著執行命令。  
他們會沿著山脈、分兩路掃蕩，最後停在黑門之後的第二道防線口兩旁的山面，居高臨下。  
黑暗魔君自以為固若金湯的鐵山口與黑門同樣，是建造於被暗影山脈與灰燼山脈包圍的深谷的醜陋城牆。

然而精靈們躍於山林之間。  
大綠林的精靈沒有諾多精靈的優雅。他們更加危險、迅猛與兇殘，就像種殺戮機器。

他們將會殺光所有試圖在這一段山路活動的半獸人，盤據在鐵山口之上。他們的箭矢會穿過林木的間隙瞄準半獸人的頭顱。  
西爾凡精靈將等著他們的王穿上美麗的銀色戰甲、領著大軍踏上他們開好的路。

金髮的精靈王會用半獸人的血染滿鐵山口那架滿尖鐵柱的城牆。

 

瑟蘭督伊騎在馬上，那雙漂亮的手戴著皮革手套、執起繮繩。  
太陽西移。有幾縷陽光穿過灰雲，落在他肩頭。

那把長得不適宜常人揮舞的劍，只憑一個扣環，以一種毫無重量感的方式掛在他腰間，幽藍的刀刃有一半覆蓋在他的披風之下。  
全副武裝的精靈部隊從他身邊如流水而過。

他直直看著遙遠的前方，話語低沈如戰鼓。

 

「通知吉爾-加拉德，鐵山口（Isenmouthe）將在拂曉之前打開。」

 

達哥拉之戰（Battle of Dagorlad）後，戰爭的號角再起。*

 

※

 

直到射倒第三個半獸人，黑門城牆上發現精靈已近在咫尺的半獸人們才發出憤怒而尖銳的喊叫。獸人弓箭手拿起粗糙的黑色短弓朝那些妄想打敗黑暗魔君的愚蠢精靈射去，傍晚的朦朧讓他們無法掌握精靈的位置。  
於是他們攀爬山體、高舉武器，試圖逼近那些刺痛他們眼睛的首生子女。

精靈的箭矢從不落空。

一箭。插在半獸人弓箭手骯髒的喉嚨上。  
再一箭。強勁的力道穿過堅硬的頭骨、讓半獸人還來不及爬到精靈的腳邊即往下墜落。

這就是洛基翠綠色的眼睛看到的。精靈的箭雨比天上的灰雲更加黑暗。

落下。  
落下。  
沒有半獸人能突破西爾凡精靈的防線靠近半步。  
但這還不夠。

那一段寬度只有幾尺的城牆，已經躺滿半獸人的屍體，但他們還在前仆後繼。

清空。  
填滿。  
清空。  
黑色的醜陋生物就和完全暗下的天色一樣無窮無盡，讓洛基得以模糊觀察戰場的光源，竟然是遠處火山緩流的融岩。

洛基搖頭嘆息。  
強大的邪惡，但品味糟糕。

他將注意力重新拉回鐵山口，只移開目光的一點時間，城牆上不再是精靈箭雨單方面的屠殺——不，依然是，但換了種方法。一小隊精靈躍下林木之間、踏上城牆。他們揮刀斬下半獸人首級的效率之高，更勝精靈的箭矢。

「How so beautiful……」洛基呢喃。

他周身泛著柔和的銀光。細長的銀冠在他額上。  
刀身上的蝕刻複雜而精細。那是一把極其美麗的武器，握在瑟蘭督伊的手中。  
半獸人只得到他施捨的一眼，沒有再多。因為刀鋒劃過敵人脖子的那一瞬間瑟蘭督伊早已望向別處，血珠滑出刀尖，淬練到極致的鋒芒無丁點沾染。

他是死亡的漩渦。  
每揮一刀，就會有無數敵人倒在他腳邊。他將刀刃貼緊自己，即使在防禦時也有攻擊力。  
淡金長髮如同有力量照拂一般飄起、爾後安穩底落在肩頭。彷彿他是在宮廷晚宴上跳一曲優雅的舞、而非在戰場上殺戮。  
瑟蘭督伊腳下堆疊著污穢的半獸人肢體，然後踩過一窪黑血，隨即一顆頭顱落在他腳邊，他連看都沒有看一眼。

簡練、迅速，沒有任何一刀落空。  
洛基無法不讚嘆，阿斯嘉的戰神也及不上如此精準的殺戮。

 

時近深夜。  
半獸人仍企圖奪回鐵山口，但城牆上金髮精靈王的刀鋒讓他們恐懼。他們不再派士兵登城，而是用大軍牢牢守在城牆之下。  
要是精靈下了城牆，就讓他們死在食人妖與半獸人圍攻之中！

「他們不攻城，陛下。」瑟蘭督伊與他的近衛隊長站在城牆之上往下看那群黑壓壓的半獸人軍隊，並不擔心有半獸人使用任何工具攀上。半獸人在今天唯一學到的一點教訓就是眼前這個可以一刀劃破食人妖脖子的金髮精靈很不好惹，最好對他敬而遠之。  
當然，還是有試圖使用弓箭偷襲的愚蠢者——無一例外被精靈的箭矢射穿——如果在精靈大軍包圍之下還有任何生物能傷到他們的王，那對於西爾凡精靈簡直是最嚴重的侮辱。

「真是意外。」輕飄飄的語氣在戰場上聽起來有說不出的不屑，「我期待落空了。」  
這是真的。  
瑟蘭督伊本以為半獸人會為了把精靈殺光，一鼓作氣打爛鐵山口。畢竟這就是一群只懂得破壞的生物，走到哪兒、毀到哪兒。

朝著另一面，與王背對背相互警戒的近衛隊緊盯遙遠的一點，「登丹人的軍隊已經經過烏頓。」  
瑟蘭督伊左手輕輕劃過城垛上的尖鐵柱，慢慢握住。「其他的呢？」

「跟在後面。」  
「需要個好時機——」石牆在他語氣停頓的空隙發出被擊碎的崩裂聲。一根尖鐵柱被精靈王甩了下去，把兩個半獸人釘死在地面。「……打開門。」  
他的聲音是那麼底輕，以致於背對著瑟蘭督伊的近衛隊員以為食人妖再度偷襲，警戒急轉，卻只看到他們的王伸手推了一塊原本該是城牆一部份的石塊下去。  
石塊咕咚砸到地上時還伴隨幾聲慘叫。  
「這樣拆太慢了。」他說，撣撣手套上的灰土。徒手用尖鐵柱撬開城牆石塊讓他手套上沾了不少灰塵。

他必須打開鐵山口，讓聯軍的軍隊進入。  
瑟蘭督伊心想，這時就該巫師出場，是嗎？ 

他環視兩側山壁上自己的軍隊。  
而那個不分場合求愛的巫師現在卻不見蹤影。

「Boe tulu, mell Aran nín?」（需要幫忙嗎，我親愛的王？）  
一直遠遠旁觀的洛基終於靠近戰場，帶著笑意的聲音由瑟蘭督伊左後方響起，就在耳邊。

這不是洛基的戰爭，他不需要在瑟蘭督伊看不到的地方表現。那多麼沒有效率啊。他所有的作為都要讓瑟蘭督伊看見……至少目前如此。

瑟蘭督伊猛然張大了眼。這反應很快被掩蓋過去。他微微偏頭看突然出現的洛基，他不在剛剛自己的眼所及之處。  
有幾瞬的時間他疑惑洛基如何來到身邊。這一丁點疑惑立刻被拋開。  
暫時的。現在不是追根究底的好時間。

「打開下面那扇門。」他刀尖點點腳下的岩石。「如果你辦得到。」  
要麼完成他的要求，要麼滾遠一點別來打擾他思考。

懸浮飛行與傳送不過是洛基他眾多的魔法之一，瑟蘭督伊沒有問，他也沒有解釋。洛基知道瑟蘭督伊很分得清輕重緩急，現在解釋他也不見得有興趣聽。

洛基笑了聲，「如你所願。」  
「離遠一些。」他抬手朝近衛隊做了走開的手勢，當然，沒得到任何反應。

瑟蘭督伊輕輕揚手。只要能為他所用，他很願意給人機會。  
近衛隊退避至城牆邊緣的山體，攀著突出的樹枝竄上樹。

「忠心耿耿。」洛基挑眉點頭，這些下屬訓練得真好。瑟蘭督伊自動忽略洛基半帶嘲諷的語氣，一轉身，洛基的手如蛇般纏上他腰間，阻止那避開的步伐。  
「我的陛下，在我身邊，你的腳下永遠穩固。」他觸過戰甲上流羽般的花紋。戰甲冰涼，就和瑟蘭督伊望過來的眼神一樣冷。  
真是……令人顫慄得興奮啊這眼神。

「聯軍馬上就要抵達。」距離已經近到足夠讓他聽見人類軍隊的沈重步伐。瑟蘭督伊淡色的嘴唇彎出一個疏離的弧度，冰冷又性感。「在那之後……我很樂意扭斷你的手。」

「我總是該等他們準備好，是吧？」洛基很快對毫無溫度的堅硬鋼鐵失去興趣，手掌往下滑去。精靈戰甲為了保持動作敏捷，腰部以下沒有金屬覆蓋，而是強韌的衣料。  
「是的，你確實應該等。」跨一步，脫出身體上並不執著的纏繞。  
瑟蘭督伊左手比了個手勢，看起來像是示意他的軍隊將目標對準城牆下的半獸人。

林木之間，非常安靜。  
整個山谷，一側是半獸人恐嚇吵鬧的叫囂、一側是軍隊停止行軍的鈍重聲響。遠處末日火山閃著極其沈重的紅光。

搓搓手，洛基往城牆的正中央走，「我猜我該開始了。」  
軍隊很近了。洛基看得不是太清楚，他猜測他們約是停在距離差不多一百公尺的地方。安全範圍，他想。

「你要怎麼做？」瑟蘭督伊問，很低，很輕。  
「我喜歡你這麼溫柔的語氣。」洛基仍然是那樣輕佻的笑，聳聳肩，一點幾不可察的墨綠在掌中開始凝聚，顏色漸次淺淡，慢慢擴散成一個手掌大小的能量球。浮在他手中的淡綠色發光體在這個幾乎沒有光源的夜晚，淺得刺眼。「聽起來像是你很關心我。」

「『合適的時機』。這句話不存在你的詞彙中？」  
「只是對於『合適』的定義不太一樣。」如果不是還有一個能量球擋在中間，洛基說不定就要拍掌了，「噢，而且我還想說我覺得你的尖耳朵很可愛。」

對方一陣沈默。  
有時對話並非一個人唱獨腳戲就可以繼續，很顯然現在的情況就是。洛基語帶鼓勵，「說些什麼？」

這裡應該是緊繃的戰場，殺戮一觸即發；但洛基總可以把這樣的情景聊成彷彿只有他與他的世界。也許這是個緩解氣氛的好方法，瑟蘭督伊想。可惜城牆下滿坑滿谷的半獸人就像腐臭的屍體刺激著他的神經、他們發出的是最刺耳的聲音，精靈從根本上無法接受這種骯髒又邪惡的生物，瑟蘭督伊皺眉，「少說話，多做事。」  
「好吧，確實現在的氣氛不太好。」裝模作樣嘆息，他怎能去強求一個還握著刀的精靈和他花前月下呢？確實目前的場景沒有月光也沒有花，只有一堆不美觀的半獸人……他的錯。然後洛基手腕向下一翻，那顆似乎是以光芒凝聚淡綠色球體以一種不快也不慢的速度往下掉落。「適合的時間地點，我會記住。」

普通的一句話。普通的笑。  
然後淡綠色的求體觸到城牆的一瞬間有道光芒炸裂。

腳下開始鬆動瞬間瑟蘭督伊比誰都快做出反應。  
巨大的飛石四濺。  
黑暗魔君的城牆由被炸開的中心開始崩毀。

瑟蘭督伊踩著崩落的石塊往上躍，只用了兩步便勾住生長在山體上的樹。瑟蘭督伊甚至還沒站穩，手中那把長刀已然高舉：  
「LEITHIAN!」（發射！）

數以千計的箭矢從樹木的縫隙挾帶凌厲風勢飛往從城牆破口湧出的半獸人。  
鐵山口被打開了。金髮精靈王的命令是今晚戰爭的號角。  
埃爾蘭迪的軍隊已經舉起武器嚴陣以待。

大綠林的精靈仍在絕對優勢的高處屠殺半獸人。是的，屠殺。埃爾蘭迪喜歡把這個字眼用在那些邪惡生物身上。  
精靈的弓箭殺了第一波湧出的半獸人。以及第二波。

他拔出閃爍著火焰一般光華的納希爾聖劍。這柄劍與諾多至高王的長槍伊洛斯，將在這場漫長的戰爭之中，令敵人聞風喪膽。

 

至於大綠林那位金髮的精靈王。  
他沒有給敵人見之膽寒的機會。  
所有見過大綠林之王的半獸人，都成為瑟蘭督伊腳下踩過的屍體。  
無一例外。  
※  
戰死者的屍體由鐵山口一路慢延至巴拉多要塞（Barad-dur）前。  
但他們成功了，聯軍推進戰線，在晨曦的微弱光芒下包圍了巴拉多要塞。

大綠林軍隊在瑟蘭督伊刻意操作之下，是損失最少的。  
這並不代表森林精靈逃避戰鬥。

瑟蘭督伊只是讓他的子民處於最優勢的戰術地位、發揮精靈天生擅長的部分。從頭至尾，他的軍隊多在制高點以弓箭殺敵，只有兩千名森林精靈在平地與敵人搏殺。  
吉爾-加拉德與埃爾蘭迪對此並沒有任何抱怨。大綠林的軍隊可不是那種兩方開始混戰就亂射一氣的弓箭手，精靈弓箭往往精準無比地射穿來自各方向的偷襲者，大大減少戰場上犧牲的人數。

埃爾蘭迪之子埃西鐸（Isildur）與他的兄弟在指揮部下清理戰場時看到吉爾-加拉德與瑟蘭督伊說了幾句話。他們相互點頭示意，彷彿決定了什麼事，埃西鐸隨即見西爾凡之王領著一大隊精靈往他的方向——正確說來是往鐵山口的方向——走。  
他記得這名精靈。在這場攻城戰之前埃西鐸對於新任西爾凡之王的印象，就是大綠林響應了諾多至高王的號召，卻不願意服從。

在今天之後，他的印象只剩下瑟蘭督伊揮舞雙刀削斷敵人肢體就像熱餐刀切開奶油一樣流暢。  
可靠的同盟。和吉爾-加拉德一樣，在黑暗與薄光無法分開的朦朧天色中，即使在滿地的血污之中，依然閃爍耀眼光芒。  
擦身而過時瑟蘭督伊以精靈禮儀微微示意。不帶感情卻又禮數周到，這就是精靈。

埃西鐸覺得如果吉爾-加拉德是精靈中的璀璨之星，瑟蘭督伊冷然神情則是反射月光的刀，光芒彷彿要刺傷人。或許該說，他本身即鋒銳如刃。

「你學得很快。」瑟蘭督伊說，目不斜視，腳步不停。洛基不知何時跟在瑟蘭督伊身邊，約莫是從他走過被打破的鐵山口之後。  
鐵山口被打破後他不知道洛基去了哪裡，也沒心力去注意。一個能單槍匹馬破壞城牆的巫師不能放任不理，洛基現在自己出現極好，省得還要費心去尋找。

……他必須控制住這個人。

洛基腦袋晃晃，「這不是一張蠢臉。」  
「確實不像。」他甚至不需要抬頭就可以斜睨洛基，「兩天前的白天你還需要倚賴心靈溝通，當天晚上就可以與我對談。速度快得像是你本來就會。」  
上挑的眉眼和微微勾起的嘴角，那樣美麗的一張臉，不懷好意時也格外……可愛？洛基覺得這是一種病入膏肓的症狀。

「你只是在裝傻。」瑟蘭督伊下了結論。  
「相信我，這其中有點訣竅。」他說。「我進行心靈交流不是因為想摸而是真的需要對話，我也碰觸其他人來表達需求——唔，但我確實想摸你，我承認。不過，兩天前你沒問，足足過了兩天兩夜以後才問？看不出來你當時有一點訝異。」

瞥洛基一眼，瑟蘭督伊逕直朝身後的軍隊下令。  
洛基沒有聽得太仔細，大概是改變紮營地點、重新整隊，交替輪值一類的。軍隊很快越過瑟蘭督伊繼續前行。  
改變的不就單只有王帳的地點嗎……洛基在瑟蘭督伊的軍營中繞來繞去的這幾天，除了顯眼的王帳沒看到其他可供休息的地方。精靈崇尚自然，最合理的推測，大概是精靈都睡在樹上或地上，他猜。

「你仍然不相信我。我已經選擇與你站在同一陣營了。」洛基裝腔作勢摀住心口，「肯定是方式不對。你不相信無條件的奉獻，那條件交換——如何？我願意用任何方式滿足你多疑的心。」  
瑟蘭督伊抬頭觀察周遭，一會兒才在洛基沒停下過的轟炸中把視線移向他。真是唱作俱佳，他沈默地想。

那淡淡的一眼讓洛基得到鼓舞，繼續說：「噢，你又要說『合適的時間』？」

「交換什麼條件？」他問，拖著調子，有那麼點懶倦的風情。打了兩天兩夜的仗，任誰都會累，只是瑟蘭督伊沒有表現得太明顯。

「你傷了我的心。當國王有必要表現得這麼像個混蛋嗎？」  
「你很能言善道。」他不在意那些半真半假的言語，半垂眸，濃密的眼睫輕輕顫動。

洛基理所當然點頭，「靈活的舌頭，我的優點之一。」

「安靜點。」  
「你要用什麼方法讓我安靜？你漂亮的嘴？」這洛基倒是可以接受。  
「還不夠。」  
得來一句與前言全然無關的回答，饒是洛基腦筋轉得再快也不禁發出疑問：「哈啊？」

「佻巧的言詞會掩蓋真心。那是最不需要華美包裝的事物。」瑟蘭督伊淺淡的眸色突顯了瞳孔，任誰站在他面前都有被一眼看穿的感覺。洛基看他右手放上心口，似乎意有所指，又似乎只是個無意義的動作。「想得到什麼，便必須付出什麼。」

洛基感到某種突兀的慌亂。在那雙眼的注視之下，無所遁形的感覺令人畏懼。他是謊言與狡詐之神，即使是諸神都看不見他言詞裡的真實。  
而瑟蘭督伊看得見？這不應該。  
他看到了多少？

瑟蘭督伊往前一步，靠近前刻還喋喋不休，現在突然安靜下來的洛基。原本擺在心口的手轉了方向。  
然後他聽見瑟蘭督伊說話，單純的愉悅；「現在，安靜一會兒。否則你會體會到……我脾氣並不好。」

沒有碰到。  
他的手就在那兒，心口的位置。  
洛基想，相對的感覺。相對的付出。  
但是他們都還沒有碰觸到對方的真實。

========= 

※達哥拉之戰：故事中半個月前發生的戰役，大綠林之王歐瑞費爾與羅瑞安之王阿姆狄爾（Amdir）均於此戰，戰死在死亡沼澤。

 

=========

 

精靈語若有錯請指證!

關於Leitian（ to release）這句精靈語，大王在電影裡放箭說的是" lheitho"，但lheitho是諾多語，所以我沒有讓大王在這裡和電影講一樣的話，雖然指令一樣。

諾多語在三千年前就因為親族殘殺事件被當時的貝爾蘭之王(=多瑞亞斯國王)庭葛禁止出現在他的領土，當時所有精靈的族群幾乎全部集中在貝爾蘭這塊土地上，諾多語因這道禁令從此沒落，辛達語成為精靈的共通語言。

我怎樣都不明白為啥編劇要讓大王一個出身多瑞亞斯，他和他老爹都不喜歡諾多的辛達精靈講諾多語............雖然我想他應該是會講。  
但如果後頭寫到電影劇情，所有台詞就會照電影的來。 


	4. Chapter 4

跟著戰線推進，大綠林的軍隊將紮營地點更換至山脈之間的平地。樹木環繞四周，這比之前在丘陵的營地更適合森林精靈。  
重新搭起的軍帳比之前小了一些，但以王的威儀來說，足夠大了。

瑟蘭督伊其實不是很在意這種事。

哦，他當然喜歡排場，但是戰爭當前，所有事的優先順序他分得很清楚。森林精靈不需要耗費力氣在他的排場上，瑟蘭督伊只要求軍帳能讓他把那些戰略地圖攤開來看得清楚就行。

加里安卸下國王身上最後的足甲，放到地面鋪著的薄毯的範圍之外。  
漂亮的盔甲上沾了不少血污，瑟蘭督伊腰部以下沒有戰甲防護的部分，泛著金屬光澤的銀灰外袍下擺、更甚者長靴鞋面也沾了不少半獸人的髒血。  
瑟蘭督伊沒有對此發表什麼意見，他安安靜靜地站著，聽加里安回報近衛隊隊長費倫的戰後清點。

「……以上是戰損報告。」加里安一臉嫌棄將那件染血的手套與靴子從國王身上俐落剝下，和盔甲扔在一起。  
「嗯。」瑟蘭督伊點點頭，「糧草運送……告訴費倫，和之前一樣。如果人數不夠，他可以再抽兩個小隊幫忙。」

然後加里安脫了國王的外袍，「是的，陛下。」

「我們的客人如何？」  
「陛下是問那名巫師嗎？他會與近衛隊一起，我們遵照人類的習慣在草地上鋪了柔軟的布料讓他休息。」加里安拿出一條綠色緞帶將那國王的金髮挽起固定。打算把瑟蘭督伊最貼身的黑色上衣與長褲也一併拿去清理。

「加里安，你快把我剝光了。」瑟蘭督伊在加里安試圖脫下他的馬褲時出聲，他制止的聲音很溫柔。沒有怪罪，只是陳述。  
「陛下需要清理身體。」他的國王美麗耀眼如同流動的星辰，被半獸人的血弄髒簡直不能忍。

「我自己來。」他輕輕做了『停下』的動作。「你讓洛基來見我。」  
「是的，陛下。」加里安收拾散落地上的衣物與鎧甲接受命令離開，退出軍帳時，守在門口的衛兵也同時將布幔放下。

瑟蘭督伊裸著上身走到放水盆的矮桌前簡單地清理身體。  
即使是國王，精靈這個種族也沒有接受過度服侍的習慣，但是他們對於美麗事物的追求確實有點強迫症。以大綠林的西爾凡精靈來舉例，除卻星辰，中土能與之媲美的事物就是他們的辛達國王。

星光蒙塵這樣的事情，絕對不能發生。所以作為負責照顧國王起居的加里安，最常、也最想做的就是每每在戰爭後，親手、立刻把國王剝光洗乾淨。

——他目前還沒有成功過。  
至少兩代國王每次都成功守住了他們的褲子。

 

洛基進來看到瑟蘭督伊穿著一件水般淺的淡藍色長袍，正要披起另一件成套的寬大外罩。

透過軍帳裡的光，可以看見精靈貼身衣物下隱約浮現的赤裸身軀，但好像又什麼都看不到，蒼白而赤裸的雙腳踩在地毯上。等瑟蘭督伊披上絲毫沒有透明度的寬大外袍後，就阻斷了一切窺探的視線。

平織的綠色緞帶被瑟蘭督伊扯開時也像成串的綠寶石滑落金色綢緞，纏繞在修長蒼白的指尖。  
待他的長髮安穩棲於肩頭，精靈王雙手交疊在身前，端正地站在軍帳中央，充滿威儀。即使他沒有任何珠寶點綴，還赤裸著雙足，站在一個與其說是軍帳，還不如說是充滿精靈式生活感的帳棚之內。

四開口方便環視各方的軍帳最外層是精靈工藝製成的六大片布幔垂落地，垂下的部分還可從中撩開。內部是淡黃色與樹褐色的厚布料籠罩，間雜大綠林之王深綠與銀線交織的旗幟。  
除了精靈王的武器外，軍帳裡沒有其他可以傳達肅殺氣息的事物。木雕精細、上頭鋪了天空色桌巾的長形桌；寬度可以容納兩人、上頭鋪了與桌巾同款式厚布料，有扶手的椅子。

這個帳棚內有好幾張桌子。  
只要是有桌子的地方，都擺了一小盤讓帳棚主人隨時可以拈起來的點心。如果不是跟著打了一場，洛基光看擺飾會以為這群精靈是出來郊遊。

「精靈都不需要睡覺？」他很隨意地往某個角落擺著的躺椅上坐，上頭有許多柔軟又蓬鬆的靠枕。  
「精靈的睡眠習慣和其他種族不太一樣。」

「好吧，但是我累了。」抹把臉，洛基是真的累。阿斯嘉神族擁有強壯的肉體，他或許比人類更能熬夜，可作息和人類並沒有差太多。  
「我沒注意到。」瑟蘭督伊講得很理所當然。精靈畢竟是善良的種族，他頓了頓，「那麼，你先休息。」

「現在還是白天呢。」洛基一翻白眼，直接躺倒在舒適的躺椅上，隨手抓了個抱枕蓋在臉上，悶悶的聲音從抱枕下傳出：「反正我都來了，你要說什麼還是說吧。」  
「你感到累是因為使用了魔力？」瑟蘭督伊緩緩踱步，無聲無息。

「哈啊？」洛基把抱枕從臉上移開，夾在下巴下，又拿了另一個抱枕抱在胸前：「不，是因為我是跟著你的軍隊兩天兩夜沒睡！」瑟蘭督伊不知何時移動到躺椅前，連彎身也沒有，只移動了一丁點脖子和頭顱連接的角度，高高在上底審視他。

——沒有絲毫疲態。  
這世界的精靈到底幾天睡一次覺？打從他來以後，沒見過有那個精靈有正常睡眠！他們都不會累嗎？

「為你破壞了鐵山口致上感謝。」瑟蘭督伊點頭。「沒有你，我的子民會犧牲更多。」雖然洛基就是出了那麼一點力。  
洛基露出一口白牙：「你知道我是為了誰。」

瑟蘭督伊沒回答，就是一臉『你說你說，我正聽著呢』那種因為『我很有禮貌所以繼續聽你天花亂墜』的表情。

「一個國王。」洛基不屑地哼哼。但他無法否認這個精靈即使一臉敷衍也可愛得沒邊。  
他累，是因為這幾天同時試了不少次定位魔法與探究自身的魔力狀況。

這個所謂的中土世界，從外進入不難，從內部要離開，就會被這個世界的規則束縛。  
他的力量被壓抑了。

否則在這種還是冷兵器時代的次元，他憑藉身體的力量就足夠摧毀城牆，例如米德加爾特，他在那裡徒手可以舉起五十噸的重物！ 

 

洛基只能這樣猜想。  
中土存在的宇宙比九大國度更加古老。  
精靈們確實是這樣稱呼的，Ennorth、Mid-land，中間的土地；和阿斯嘉傳說中宇宙的中心Midgaard講法很相似。

如果這裡就是宇宙最初的起源，那麼很能解釋他的力量為何被壓抑。愈古老的宇宙，『規則』的制約力量愈強大。在世界的規則運作之下，他的力量會被壓抑至『規則』認為他在中土應該的相對定位。並且他所擅長的、不擅長的，都以等比例套進規則之中。

洛基覺得心累。  
他不是不能離開，代價是要花上數倍之多的魔力。

他可以離開。

他還不想離開。

洛基翻身，瑟蘭督伊就站在躺椅邊，離他很近。

他扔開了抱枕，一股腦抱上眼前那一雙長腿，臉也毫不客氣往瑟蘭督伊膝上蹭去。  
躺椅只有瑟蘭督伊膝蓋那麼高。所以，是的，洛基並沒有把臉直接埋進什麼不該碰的地方。但是瑟蘭督伊依然在一瞬間渾身僵硬。  
他知道這是人類孩童常有的動作。撒嬌一類的。

可能洛基累了、也可能他是最靠近的一個……瑟蘭督伊僵了好一會兒才低身揉揉那頭黑髮。  
指尖輕輕撥弄細細的髮絲，洛基只是把臉埋在他的袍子裡發出意義不明的鼻音，就跟小貓似的。

但是洛基如果一直那麼乖巧，那還真不是他的個性。

手收緊，扣著瑟蘭督伊大腿把他拖近。  
修長而且有力的雙腿……隔著薄薄的衣料，洛基雙掌幾乎可以摸出肌肉的形狀。這是一具身經百戰的戰士的身體，每一處都強韌堅硬。  
而遮擋住精靈身體曲線的外袍滑開，連帶裡頭薄透的長袍也被洛基蹭得悄悄移位。

洛基鼻尖直接觸上精靈細滑的肌膚，長袍底下什麼也沒有。  
他似乎嗅到一點點松木的冷冽氣味，這是與自然共處的精靈的味道嗎？他有點兒暈眩。  
精靈的不抗拒讓洛基忘了顧忌。他向來順從慾望，於是忽略了他掌下的肌肉都已繃緊。

他咬上那片滑膩的肌膚。就在瑟蘭督伊膝上一些些，大腿內側的地方。

——同一瞬間洛基就被瑟蘭督伊抓著頭髮往後拉。力道頗粗暴，洛基被逼得仰頭看他。

「嘿。我咬疼你了？」洛基笑，似乎陷入某種愉悅的迷幻，「你身體練得真好。我沒有咬很大力。」  
他還想更親密的去碰瑟蘭督伊。  
用他的手，用他的嘴。可惜瑟蘭督伊攢住他頭髮的力量很大，洛基退而求其次，「我說過你很帥嗎？你那麼高大、強悍……又英俊。」他不安分的手探入長袍內摸索，貪戀地由膝後往上，來回撫摸那雙光滑的長腿。洛基完全不想把手從瑟蘭督伊的肌膚上拿開。「完美無瑕。」

「你會體會到。」瑟蘭督伊說，低沈的嗓音在洛基耳中聽起來無比性感。

「體驗你嗎？」  
「是的。」從齒縫擠出來的聲音。「立刻。」

如果可以模糊形容，瑟蘭督伊給人的整體感覺很精緻。精緻的程度就像拉奧孔群雕，即使一臉痛苦扭曲也充滿美感。  
瑟蘭督伊就是那個樣子，無論做什麼都優雅如藝術。

於是他一手揪著洛基頭髮、另手出拳把洛基揍昏的模樣——

 

……也很優雅。

 

※

這畫風不對。  
洛基瞪著棚頂，抱著隱隱作痛的腹部懷疑起中土精靈的畫風。  
瑟蘭督伊很不客氣。不只揍了一拳，而且還按著他的臉把他後腦往躺椅上撞。  
那衝擊力不小，還好躺椅相當柔軟，撞起來不疼，可是挺暈。於是被撞得暈頭轉向又萬分想睡的洛基順勢就睡過去。

但被直擊的肚子並沒有倖免於難，他覺得胃都快要被打出來。用拳頭揍人這麼粗野的行為是精靈該幹的事嗎？這精靈拳頭也太硬。  
軍帳內只有中柱上點了一盞小燈。藉著穿過琥珀遮罩的小小火焰，洛基還發現他身上的外衣在毫無顧忌大睡特睡的時候，被剝了。  
他不會自作多情地認為是瑟蘭督伊脫的。真的不會。畢竟國王是那種張嘴下令，叫其他人動手的生物。他如果是國王，他就會這麼幹。

「你醒了。」褐色頭髮的精靈手上抱著一堆東西從洛基上方探頭。洛基記得對方叫加里安，負責國王的生活起居。  
伸個懶腰，「瑟蘭督伊呢？」

加里安將擦得嶄新光亮的盔甲立掛在帳棚一角，再將已清理過、折疊好的衣物捧到洛基面前。

「國王很忙。」他回答。好隨從不會把國王的行蹤隨便告訴別人，雖然這人被允許留在國王軍帳休息，簡直前所未有。  
「我知道他是。不用再提醒我了。」接過加里安手上綠色布底、金屬與黑皮革製成的長外衣，和綠林旗幟的色調有模糊的相似感，卻又和精靈輕盈的織物大相逕庭。  
加里安點起軍帳裡所有燈火，拉開布幔。

由軍帳四個開口望出去，每個門口都站著全副武裝的精靈槍兵，前一刻還沈靜寧和的空間一轉成夜幕之下金戈滿佈的戰場。  
黑暗不知已降臨多久。  
披上長外衣以後又坐回躺椅上，洛基抱著一個大抱枕發呆。他不是國王，可以不用很忙。  
加里安沒有接到要洛基離開的命令，也就任憑洛基繼續坐在那裡。他在軍帳中四處整理，將王隨手扔在一旁的私物收起，酒瓶裝滿、排上數量足夠的酒杯。

瑟蘭督伊走了進來，以一種精靈式緩慢而輕盈的步伐。阿姆洛斯跟著他，在約莫半步的距離；吉爾-加拉德與格羅芬德爾同樣尾隨其後。  
埃爾蘭迪與埃西鐸落在精靈的後方，兩者之間的不同之處相當明顯。他們身著鐵甲、動作沒有精靈的靈巧、更加有重量與威嚇感。

然後他們在軍帳內、圍繞著桌面上一紙攤開的地圖站定。

 

現在成為歷史，歷史成為傳說，傳說成為神話。  
如果後人有幸得見，他們會發現，此時正是神話的聚集。  
阿爾諾與剛鐸王國建立者與其血脈埃西鐸、以及中土所有精靈的統治者——此時還沒有誰知道，他們將親眼見證人類盟友在魔戒引誘下墮落；人類身上沈重的鎧甲不足以抵禦腐化心靈的誘惑。

那是遙遠的未來，總歸不是現在。  
現在，洛基可以明顯感覺自己似乎成了目光聚集的焦點，只有瑟蘭督伊無視於他。

「瑟蘭督伊閣下，這位是……？」因為好奇心開口的是人類的君王之子。  
在場的精靈並非不好奇，只是精靈禮儀讓他們不探問隱私、而數千年來的歲月讓他們學會沈住氣。  
「加里安。請客人喝酒。」瑟蘭督伊說，眼睛看著地圖，卻朝遠處的洛基伸出手。  
一個動作，三個種族各有解讀。  
精靈們瞬間就明白，瑟蘭督伊賦予那名身份不明者和國王平等的地位。這在精靈的禮儀裡很明顯，若他們之間存在有上下關係，身為國王的瑟蘭督伊可以直接喚他的名字，命他行禮。  
格羅芬德爾很快意會對方是那股魔力的主人，他的精靈眼睛在戰場上沒漏看兩天前是誰打破鐵山口。他不著痕跡地暗示吉爾-加拉德，也許瑟蘭督伊此舉的意義在於拉攏。  
埃爾蘭迪對那名大步跨近大綠林之王的男子略感疑惑，但沒有問出口。他和瑟蘭督伊此次才第三回會面，任何探問都是極為粗魯無禮的舉動。

洛基的解讀最為單純：可以摸就要把握機會摸。於是他勾住瑟蘭督伊指尖，站到他身側。  
表面上洛基溫順底、半邊身體貼在瑟蘭督伊背後。

『新的語言。』洛基說，以只有瑟蘭督伊聽得見的方式，心靈溝通。『他在詢問我？所以你才向我伸手。我必須學習幾種語言才能自己回答？千萬別說這世界沒有通用語而我必須學會每個我遇到的種族的語言，這樣溝通簡直災難。』  
『溝通對你是難事嗎？』

洛基發誓，瑟蘭督伊肯定是面無表情吐嘈的能手。他眉毛挑都沒挑一下，這句話在心靈交流聽起來就足夠諷刺。洛基報復似的捏捏瑟蘭督伊掌心，他可不會遇到每個人都想來肌膚接觸！

瑟蘭督伊連眼角餘光都沒對洛基的行為做出反應，只開口：「介紹你自己。我會為你轉述。」他先用辛達語，爾後再用西方通用語覆述一回，其中意義很明顯。  
「『洛基，奧丁之子。』」洛基放開他，朝眾人行了個禮，誇張浮華、語氣傲慢，像個君王身側被寵壞的弄臣而不是個可以讓精靈國王平等對待的睿智者。「『我的國王說什麼我就是什麼，毋須懷疑我的忠誠之心。』」

「他是洛基，奧丁之子。我的客人。」結束。  
洛基瞪大眼，「『這麼短？我後面那些話呢？你沒說吧？』」

「其他不重要，略過。」瑟蘭督伊就這麼隨意交代過去。他是國王，誰也無法奈他何。  
埃爾蘭迪聰明地接受盟友的說詞，順帶無視其後的精靈語。長期與吉爾-加拉德交好，他聽得懂精靈語。在場不懂的只有他的長子埃西鐸，大綠林之王願意進行這樣繁複的溝通，已經給出足夠尊重。瑟蘭督伊是可靠的盟友，他只需要知道這點行。

「『嘿我覺得你在忽視我！完整的介紹是展現個性的重點！』」  
「……」冷冷瞥洛基一眼，「『我以為，那些話只需要我知道。』」  
洛基突然噎住了。他就像哭鬧中的孩子突然被某些事物吸引注意力而安靜下來一般，「『你說服我了。你是對的。需要知道的只有你。』」

「『如果不是瑟蘭督伊，我會以為這是調情。』」羅瑞安之王以只有身旁精靈聽得到的音量說。  
「『他脾氣並不好。』」所以有些話我們不要說出口。

諾多至高王試著不要做出任何表情來進行回應。他控制得很好。

埃西鐸的眼中掩不住好奇，仔細看了看那個安靜回到躺椅上的男子。黑髮綠眼，身材修長，容貌漂亮而高貴。在場沒有人對那名男子有進一步詢問，縱然那人渾身上下充滿值得深究的疑點。他的父親、他的國王也輕易接受大綠林之王的說詞。以自己的身份，再問下去不僅是挑戰剛鐸國王的權威、更是質疑盟友身為王者的威信，於是埃西鐸忍下好奇之心，拿起精靈侍從擺放好的酒杯。

瑟蘭督伊以一個眼神示意吉爾-加拉德，開始今晚聚集的真正目的。

※

埃爾蘭迪及吉爾-加拉德的軍隊會列於包圍巴拉多要塞的最前方。

條件不利於平地交戰的大綠林軍隊除了長槍兵將以遠攻為主，瑟蘭督伊將在巴拉多要塞後方的灰燼山脈另外配置一千名弓箭手，埃西鐸之子阿拉坦與奇爾揚會守在米那斯伊希爾防止索倫從西方隘口逃脫、同時從瑞文戴爾與大綠林來的補給也經由安都因河通過西方隘口。   
至於鐵山口和黑門兩道已被攻破的關卡，則交給阿姆洛斯負責，不足的兵力會由瑟蘭督伊視情況補上。

此場會議以人類或精靈的標準都不是段太長的時間。洛基沒漏看那個金髮的——曾經非常靠近瑟蘭督伊的——精靈在離開前意味深長看了他一眼。  
然後瑟蘭督伊靠在主位上，狀似休憩。  
軍帳的帳慢再度拉下，瑟蘭督伊眼簾半閤，低低底對洛基扔下一句，「你該離開。」

這是命令。國王不請求，只命令，即使聽起來是個建議。  
瑟蘭督伊太習慣如此的說話方式，他理所當然以為對方會照做，講完之後不管不顧地逕自睡去。精靈的睡眠遊走於夢境與現實之間，較之人類的睡眠，更像深度冥想，所需時間只要人類睡眠的一半。

洛基沒有接受這道命令。他反逆的時候多著，又豈差這一次。

「……你沒有走。」於是瑟蘭督伊再度睜眼時，洛基站在地圖之前，因瑟蘭督伊一句話而轉身。  
加里安吹熄了大半燈光，唯一餘下的一盞纏繞在支撐軍帳的中柱上。  
洛基逆著由琥珀燈中散出的柔和光芒走向他。

「我能去哪兒？你明白我在此的理由。」他不自覺放低音量，因為精靈半張半閉的眼眸仍舊迷濛如夢。  
輕輕嘆息，「我確實知道。」

洛基彎身靠近他身側，漂亮的雙眼翠綠如初春嫩葉。  
很俊美。雖然在精靈這個種族之中，美貌的意義並不大。  
但他在瑟蘭督伊眼中是好看的。這別具意義。

「你不排斥我靠近。」洛基指尖輕輕劃過白金色的長髮，由耳後往下滑。瑟蘭督伊小小的尖耳抖了一下，眼睛幾乎又要閉起。  
「你自信自己的判斷，認定我不會對你造成威脅；」洛基的聲音在耳邊響起，氣息冰如初融的河水。「——是的我的確不會，你沒有錯。」

在這極端靠近火焰與硫磺的地界，洛基的氣息緩解他埋藏極深的一絲煩躁。於是瑟蘭督伊聽著，略伸展身體，手肘撐在扶手上，歪斜成懶散又朦朧的姿態，凝視著將他長髮勾在手中的外域之人，嘴角有難以察覺的上揚。

「你喜歡我。」洛基說。

這不需要任何推論。他可以分辨瑟蘭督伊對他有多少縱容。即使那縱容隱而未宣，洛基仍舊不需任何人提點。身為阿斯嘉最敏銳的神祇，他不愚蠢。  
瑟蘭督伊眨眨眼，眼眸與嘴角都微微彎出個愉悅的弧度，渾身散著微微的銀光。「我猜測你不以為自己說反了。」

「不。你比我更清楚我沒有。」洛基咧開嘴，笑得沾沾自喜靠近瑟蘭督伊，俯視傲慢的精靈國王、並將之困在他與椅背之間。「我不需要能捕捉遠方飛鳥的精靈之眼；只需要看清眼前。」  
「你看到什麼？」精靈國王空著的那隻手擦過北歐神祇蒼白的下巴，指尖停留在他的眼角，然後被一把捉住。  
洛基的體溫不高，連吻在手心的唇亦是溫涼的觸感。

「對等的付出。」洛基說，「讚美我吧……雖然你表現得像個混蛋，但我還是看出來了。」  
細碎的親吻使回答聽來格外含糊，瑟蘭督伊覺得掌心有些癢。  
「你該得到獎勵。」吻落到手腕，他輕輕撥弄落入指尖範圍的黑髮，話語彷彿被柔軟的吻牽動，染上誘惑的顏色：「你想要什麼？」

「一個吻。」他舔了舔精靈手腕內側，得到一聲低笑，和一個企圖抽離的小動作。洛基用力握住他手腕，齜牙咧嘴，「別再揍我，你這混蛋。」  
「我承諾了獎勵。」瑟蘭督伊抽開手，捏捏洛基漂亮的臉孔。

還是那般慵懶坐姿，長長睫毛搧搧。

洛基不知道是冰灰藍瞳眸流露的眼波媚人、還是淺粉色的薄唇銷魂。他只知道瑟蘭督伊說：

「現在你該來吻我。」


	5. Chapter 5

(5)

他好像被捏住了心臟。

洛基吻上瑟蘭督伊雙唇時只有這個想法。  
柔軟的唇，在他吻上時確實有一瞬的停頓，很快地有了回應。  
精靈王沒有拒絕洛基的試探。濕熱的舌舔過他柔軟的、極適合接吻的唇，他張開嘴，勾上邪神靈活的舌尖。  
如此靠近。

洛基雙手按住瑟蘭督伊後腦，冷冷的白金色長髮滑過指間。  
瑟蘭督伊的氣息有一點點逼人的花香、更多雪松淡淡的松脂味道，意外地清爽，又有參天巨木的安定與醇厚。  
這和平時他身上幽淡的草木芬芳不同。同樣乾淨，卻更香、更甜——彷彿有著明顯的針對性。而他，洛基，就是這股味道的承受者。  
他覺得他會在瑟蘭督伊的嘴裡融化。

他揪住柔順長髮讓精靈王露出修長的頸脖，指尖撫上，感受其下血液的脈動。  
灼熱的。強烈的。紊亂的。  
洛基無法分辨這強烈的心跳是他、還是瑟蘭督伊。  
同樣狂亂、同樣熱烈，同樣失控乃至他們的心跳失速重合。

 

瑟蘭督伊微微顫抖。他沒有睜眼。  
喘息急促，舌尖被另一個人舔弄，感覺如此強烈而無法控制。  
從他允許對方近身碰觸開始，也許就注定會有現在。  
洛基發顫的雙手將瑟蘭督伊拽下高椅，雙雙跌在薄毯之上。洛基壓著他，又將他繼續拖進這個漫長的吻。

迷亂。暈眩。

不夠。只這麼一個吻怎麼足夠？  
他的手離不開精靈王的面頰、嘴離不開柔軟的唇瓣；他們的身體靠在一起，從胸膛到腹部，都緊貼著彼此。  
「噢，」洛基用鼻尖蹭著瑟蘭督伊的臉、不停吮吻他的唇，企圖在吻的間隙中說些什麼。這感覺太瘋狂了。他的理智正在燃燒。「……不可思議。」

瑟蘭督伊不知道自己雙手何時按在洛基的背後，精靈不該如此。他用盡力氣拉開彼此的距離，卻依然近得可以感受到對方呼吸。他低喃：「你對我下了喪失理智的魔法。」  
「如果這算是魔法……」扯開精靈扣得嚴實的外罩與長袍，露出裡面滑潤溫暖的肌膚，更往下摸索。「那也同作用在我身上。」

「不。」瑟蘭督伊壓住洛基往下摸索的手，按在心口。喘息著，眼神柔和又朦朧。  
洛基蒼白的嘴唇變得紅潤帶著水光，看起來就像是被用力親吻過……瑟蘭督伊不知道自己曾經那麼粗暴；他更不知道自己在對方眼中看起來也同樣，而洛基心裡想的是還能把那張漂亮的嘴蹂躪得更紅。

慾望。  
洛基絕對遵從慾望。  
他堵住精靈王欲言的嘴，纏膩上濕軟的舌。

但瑟蘭督伊可不是那些讓洛基任意操弄戲耍的北歐神，能被幾個吻勾引得丟盔棄甲——雖然，確實，他短暫經歷了精靈絕不可能有的失控。  
輕咬洛基舌尖逼著他緩下，吮吻著能接觸到的每一處，一手緩緩地在洛基頸後摩娑。  
洛基的躁動與不滿被這樣溫吞細膩的親吻安撫。

瑟蘭督伊完全可以像個混蛋抽身而去，告訴他『一個吻，不能再多』。

可瑟蘭督伊只是抱著他、吻他。輕輕的，任他需索。  
他正在被縱容。

※

親吻後接著就該來一場汗暢淋漓的性愛？  
想太多了。

他們之間最明顯的進展只有洛基被允許留在瑟蘭督伊的軍帳之中，看著軍務在身的精靈王聽取報告、下達命令，還要時不時關切糧草的運送狀況。  
洛基瞬時體會到一種與阿斯嘉截然不同的戰爭體系。

在阿斯嘉通常只需要索爾拿出那他把妙爾尼爾大殺四方，戰爭就會在很短的時間內結束。  
在中土則不然。他們需要排佈、需要補給，沒有誰有絕對力量能力挽狂瀾。  
為世界規則所制約的洛基也不能。  
最初洛基心裡並不高興。他不習慣這樣的戰爭方式，無法理解為什麼在阿斯嘉可以快速解決的事，在中土卻需要花費那麼多時間。

前一刻還柔軟甜蜜的唇突然轉換語氣一副公事公辦說著必須去聽取前哨的戰況報告，接著毫不戀棧抽身離開。洛基除了咬著牙想瑟蘭督伊果然是個混蛋實在沒其他話可表達自己的氣憤。  
然而連續數天看著瑟蘭督伊每日只休息四小時，其餘時間全用來處理軍務政務，偶爾還被加里安追著要國王把食物塞胃裡，洛基推翻了自己的想法。

勢均力敵的戰爭總要曠時日久。

精靈不會餓死，卻不代表不吃東西不會影響身體。  
他有些明白為何軍帳內總是擺滿隨手可捻起放進嘴裡的小乾果。  
好不容易瑟蘭督伊有些閒餘——即便整隻精都歪斜在躺椅上、還把所有軟綿蓬鬆的抱枕都墊在身下——手裡漫不經心翻的仍是來自阿蒙蘭斯的政務。 

洛基把躺椅上的精靈擠進去、硬是將自己塞在外側，抱著一碗乾果喀滋喀滋往嘴裡扔，權充晚餐後的點心。他捏著一顆胡桃貼近精靈嘴角，被乖乖吃下；洛基再扔一顆核桃到口中、拿起一粒無花果乾咬了口，其餘半顆塞到瑟蘭督伊嘴裡，後者毫無異議……或者該說他眼睛只是盯著政務報告，對於送到嘴邊的食物純粹機械性進食。  
如果不是這樣能有效率地把食物塞進國王嘴裡，加里安還真沒眼看兩名男性擠在一張躺椅上歪膩的畫面。他的精靈國王光腿長就佔據躺椅的四分之三！洛基還硬是要把自己與國王塞在一起！只有半個屁股在躺椅上也好嗎？真心不懂人類的思維。  
想歸想，加里安仍舊盡責將各種點心與多汁的水果擺到軍帳中，任由洛基大快朵頤之餘還鍥而不捨餵食一旁認真盡責的國王。

洛基不是那麼體貼的個性。  
但被餵食的精靈王可愛得緊，送到嘴邊的東西看也不看張嘴就吃。  
好幾回他伸了手指過去被瑟蘭督伊含住，舌尖捲上指腹的柔軟觸感讓洛基心癢難耐，只好得寸進尺撫著濕軟的舌，然後看瑟蘭督伊咬著他指尖瞪過來。

洛基會承認將手指拿出時趁機將精靈粉色的唇弄得濕潤是有意為之。  
他將手指塞進精靈的嘴裡也是有意為之，有種玷污純淨事物的快感。（嘿，這看起來確實像種性暗示。）  
他想塞進瑟蘭督伊嘴裡的東西還要更粗更長，看著那張漂亮的嘴吸吮……光想像洛基都一陣興奮戰慄——但現在，暫時只能這樣。精靈好像有種奇怪的性愛偵測雷達，當他只想摸摸沒打算作什麼，瑟蘭督伊可以任他撫遍摸遍無動於衷；然而他一旦動念、也動了手，制止立刻隨之而來。

於是他對於個帶有暗示的遊戲樂此不疲。也於是瑟蘭督伊又瞪了過來。

洛基趁機往顏色豔麗的唇上親了幾口，好一會兒才聽到精靈在無限近的距離以只有他能聽見的音量柔聲說：「……別玩。」  
「你太忙了。」那些薄薄的紙張被擱下，洛基趁機佔據瑟蘭督伊胸膛前的空間，雙手繞到他身後摟住不放。  
「再一會兒。」

「無數的一點時間。這件事做完還有下一件事。」洛基抱怨，得到瑟蘭督伊安撫似輕輕撫摸他頭髮。他的精靈不會將他推開。「你知道我幫得上你。」  
「現在聯軍已將巴拉多包圍，要讓那些骯髒的生物困死在裡頭。暫時用不上你的拿手技法。」  
「圍城戰？你們確實有利。」洛基頓了頓，有這種誤會真是難以忍受。他以靈巧狡詐著稱，怎麼會被誤認為使用蠻力的無腦傢伙！「我必須更正，粗暴砸城牆不是我的得意技。」

瑟蘭督伊緩緩眨了眨眼，專注傾聽的模樣。  
「我可以潛進去，你們口中那個被包圍的邪黑塔巴拉多。我能讓裡面的人自相殘殺。」  
「不。」搖頭的幅度很小，拒絕卻毫不猶豫，「不做無謂的犧牲。」  
瑟蘭督伊的心中沒有任何一種是必須將臣民置於險地才能贏得勝利的腹案。  
他對他的臣民如此，正接受大綠林庇護的洛基也不例外。

洛基皺眉，「你不相信我的能力？」  
「是沒有必要冒險。」瑟蘭督伊以低沈又和緩的聲音解釋，「你想證明自己對我有用。我不需要這個證明。」  
精靈有無限的時間可以用來等待，他們比任何種族都有耐心。指尖輕輕劃過洛基頰邊，「不要急躁。」  
「你相信我派得上用場？」

「我對你一無所知。」搖頭。「但你對我沒有欺騙。」  
齜牙咧嘴，「我是謊言之神，是詭計與欺騙的大師。你竟然說我沒有欺騙？」  
「你應該要更正視自己的心。」無聲輕笑。  
「我非常正視啊，滿腦子都想幹——」

瞬間敵人進攻的號角響起，洛基就發現自己倒在原本瑟蘭督伊躺著的地方。金髮的精靈王握住刀往軍帳外走去，在居高臨下的山壁上一覽戰場。  
巴拉多要塞醜惡而沈重的大門打開，邪惡的軍隊像無法克制的黑色嘔吐物由塔內湧出，人類的軍隊已經開始與之交鋒。  
近衛隊在幾個眨眼的時間聚集到國王身旁。

「弓箭手持續支援下方戰場。」他瞇起眼，望向靠近巴拉多要塞的山壁。黑夜無法迷惑精靈銳利的眼睛，瑟蘭督伊看見有一些半獸人企圖爬上山往大綠林軍隊的方向而來。愈靠近巴拉多要塞與末日火山，灰燼山脈與暗影山脈上的樹木愈少，某些地方幾乎寸草不生。於是那些污濁的半獸人爬上山的行動特別顯眼。「把那些半獸人射下去。」

這不是一次試探的攻擊。瑟蘭督伊想，他們打算衝破包圍。  
這並不簡單。

聯軍的兵力前所未有，僅次於當年毀滅貝德蘭、將魔苟斯打入空虛之境的憤怒之戰，離開巴拉多要塞的半獸人會被屠殺殆盡。  
佔據制高點的大綠林軍隊太礙事，被攻擊可以理解。  
但為什麼會只有半獸人由山下前來攻擊？戈沙烏爾並不只有在地上行走的黨羽， 還有那些臣服於黑暗的東方人。   
將視線移往鐵山口的方向，有一大隊人馬舉著火把往阿姆洛斯的軍隊行軍。即使是人類也能在黑夜中辨認那是一大群矮人……都靈的旗幟，都靈四世。不討人喜歡，至少不是敵人。

他調轉視線，緊盯著巴拉多要塞。

巨大的黑影由要塞飛出，強風驚草，吹亂瑟蘭督伊的金髮、也吹來一股無法忍受的惡臭。  
長滿利齒的喙連接在沒有羽毛的長脖子上，龐大的肉翅前端有利爪。叫聲就和無數金屬相互摩擦一樣尖銳刺耳。

 

「墮落妖獸。」瑟蘭督伊抽出了刀，沈聲怒喝：「備戰！」

※

「戰爭。」洛基雙手摀著臉，他聽到了。

「噢，戰爭！」他當然聽到了。戰爭又他媽的開始打了！  
正經談情也好、調情也罷、甚至是露骨而充滿慾望的調戲，都被這些不懂得消停為何物的醜東西一再打擾！

他好不容易讓瑟蘭督伊將眼睛從那些公事上移開看他！

洛基就像被搶了每晚睡覺時都必須抱著的熊娃娃的孩子，充滿想尖叫的衝動。  
也許拿著錘子把那些髒東西一股腦兒打爛是個好主意。他看過索爾這麼幹以後神清氣爽的樣子。洛基現在特別、特別覺得這舉動值得仿效！

想到就做。洛基衝出軍帳打算洩憤，發現深夜裡他很難看清敵人的蹤跡。  
他沒有精靈的雙目，但他可以清楚看見瑟蘭督伊在黑暗之中無比顯眼。

不僅僅是那頭金色長髮，瑟蘭督伊周身泛著微光，如同有看不見的力量照拂。年長而強大的精靈刀鋒永遠銳利、在黑暗中永遠挺拔著、散發光芒猶如他們摯愛的星辰。

營地裡有火把，但相對之下，火焰面積太小了。  
如果還能有更好的形容詞，洛基會用的，但此時此刻他該死的就只覺得瑟蘭督伊是個漆黑陸地上的發光水母，特、搶、眼！  
精靈很美很夢幻但可以不要用在這時候嗎？這簡直是告訴敵人這裡有好大的標靶快來打！

洛基如果知道這是伊露維塔賜給首生子女的贈禮，估計會咒罵這個裝腔作勢滿分的種族特性……不，他已經罵了。

 

森林精靈們高舉弓矢對準黑夜中的某幾個點。  
從巴拉多要塞之中飛出五頭墮落妖獸，隨著那些尖銳粗礫的叫聲，三頭襲向山谷下的戰場，森林精靈舉起弓，準備隨時將兩頭飛往山脊的邪惡射下。他們的武器沒有諾多精靈精良，弓箭的射程不夠遠，必須等待墮落妖獸飛得更低。  
瑟蘭督伊瞄了瞄其他，五頭妖獸、五名戒靈，竟然有兩頭往他的方向而來。大綠林擁有至高點的優勢，所以打算先解決他嗎？

森林精靈的營地裡有數名與瑟蘭督伊同樣發著微光的辛達精靈。他們在千年前跟隨先王東來，經歷過無數風霜，有些甚至年長於瑟蘭督伊。

然而精靈王很顯眼。  
在向來都是深色頭髮的辛達與西爾凡精靈中僅有一名是金髮。

星光之下，彷彿有種錯覺……  
他散發的光芒比誰都要強烈。

瑟蘭督伊緊盯著在夜空中振翅徘徊的兩頭墮落妖獸，目光彷彿要直穿那厚重的身軀，瞪視黑暗魔君的奴隸，那些墮落的努門諾爾人。

「瑟蘭督伊！」  
他瞥來到身旁的洛基一眼，「他們的目標是我。」

「所以呢？離你遠點？」洛基翻了個白眼，語速比他平時還要快上兩倍，「如果你是索爾我保證扔下你。」  
「也許你可以把正在飛的東西砸下來。」戰爭中瑟蘭督伊自動忽略某些不重要、或者不需要第一時間發問的疑惑。他沒有問洛基口中的索爾是誰，視線緊盯著墮落妖獸。

「活的？」洛基問。  
「死的。」瑟蘭督伊的微笑空靈出塵，卻不帶任何善意，「但我不介意他們在死前有一點疼痛。」  
「疼得難以忍受？」  
極平和的語氣，不算復述的復述。「難以忍受的疼痛。」

他對這些黑暗生物沒有一絲一毫同情。瑟蘭督伊不只想殺掉這些墮落生物。如果可以，他願意在忍耐限度內砍他們、削他們，折磨他們。   
可惜他沒有哪次能夠忍受。墮落生物給精靈的感覺彷彿是由經年累月的腐肉堆疊而成，臭氣沖天又噁心至極。他無法忍受。忍受不了，只想用最快速度殺光他們，還自己一片清靜的空間。

洛基嘿了兩聲，他的精靈很善良。  
不完全善良。  
卻也絕非邪惡。  
他的心中有一片無法揮卻的陰影影響了他的作為。不是絕對的善或絕對的惡，無論是身為國王或者他個體本身，都有著模擬兩可的道德——偶爾有點虐待狂的小心思，好與壞並存，有一套自我的形式準則又多變，這與惡作劇之神是多麼合拍！ 

臉上有退不去的笑意，洛基深吸一口氣，原本合攏的五指大張，一道無數薄而銳利的光片在他掌心形成漩渦。  
「如我的國王所願。」

 

一頭墮落妖獸被妖異的光芒割開皮膚、刨下血肉，在半空中嘶吼著往下掉落、最後用帶著碎肉的骨架砸向地面，砸得山谷裡正在突圍的半獸人一頭一臉血肉。  
相對近距離目睹的森林精靈有一瞬目瞪口呆。

瑟蘭督伊也微微瞪大眼睛，他沒有花費半秒轉向洛基得意洋洋的臉，因為他在那瞬間看到將墮落妖獸作為坐騎的魔君奴隸。  
「……克哈穆爾。」   
「嗯？誰？」

「戒靈，過去曾經是人類。墮落的努門諾爾巫師，就像你擁有強大的魔力。」  
「像我？」洛基自顧自咯咯笑出聲。這世界裡如果有與狡詐之神相像的東西，那他必定要將之消滅。「我不需要劣質的仿冒品。你說這話就是要讓我找到他、把他消滅得一乾二淨。」

瑟蘭督伊沒有放鬆，「他會來的。」戒靈沒有實體，一時墜落怎會妨礙他們的獵殺？倘若大綠林的精靈王是他們的目標之一。  
眼角餘光瞥見另一頭往營地飛掠而來的墮落妖獸他想到前一頭慘烈的死法。然而他已沒有精力顧及。  
並非宛若鬼魅。那些失去肉身的努門諾爾人早就失去靈魂，他們是黑暗的爪牙、是被詛咒的黑影。

幽黯的薄影從身側的黑暗中舉劍。  
妖獸被精靈之箭射下，大片飛鳥驚起。

淬著幽藍銳光的精靈刀刃與漆黑的魔窟劍交擊。  
金屬摩擦的聲音在黑夜的戰場上格外刺耳。

那道腐朽的暗影一擊不得，往後退開指著金髮的精靈王開口，在瑟蘭督伊身後的洛基聽來那幾乎與毫無意義的嘶嘶聲沒兩樣。

「金髮的辛達……噁心的凡雅血統……」  
「我和他才不像。我比他好看，我也不喜歡和敵人聊天。」洛基低聲說。瑟蘭督伊小小翻了個白眼。

戒靈蛇一般的嘶嘶聲依舊持續：「精靈是維拉的謊言，無力又虛弱，你的反抗徒勞無功……你會像維林諾和貝爾蘭那些擁有虛假頭銜的精靈王一樣。死亡——燃燒——」  
瑟蘭督伊沒聽完。  
他怎麼會聽完？他疾衝向包圍著另個戒靈的辛達貴族們，毫不戀棧。

「省省力氣。」洛基竄出擋在克哈穆爾與瑟蘭督伊之間，手上握著一把精巧的短刀。「觀眾只會希望沒有臉的多話反派快點去死。」  
他在刀上覆蓋火焰與光明的魔法，直直劃開戒靈霧一般的身體。  
散開。又合起。

「什麼？」洛基愣了下，難以置信對方竟然毫髮無傷。「這不可能！」  
沒有臉、更不可能看出表情的戒靈彷彿嗤笑般緩緩伸出覆蓋黑暗鎧甲的利爪，虛幻的身體周遭散出帶來恐懼的黑霧。黑暗魔君賜予的力量使屬於光明的種族感到懼怕，而這股力量正將洛基包圍：「你，死於此地——死於恐懼——」

洛基只要伸手就能接觸那煙一樣的身體。  
他伸手了，亦被黑霧包圍，發出的魔法被不知名的力量抵銷，無論是光明或者黑暗。  
他該感到恐懼不是？照理說。四周想搭救他的西爾凡精靈多數露出恐懼的表情，好像用盡全身力量才能鼓起勇氣拉開弓矢。就連戒靈對他的毫無反應也感到困惑，他卻什麼也沒感覺到，像個局外人……

——局外人？

他突然對這個世界更有概念了一點兒，簡直是在說明他幫不上忙的一種運轉規律。  
自己的事自己解決。原生的黑暗只能由原生的光明消滅，好個自立自強的世界觀。

哼！他可是鑽空子的大師！即使是世界的規則也無法阻止他想做的事！

短刀架開戒靈伸過來的利爪，洛基轉身就跑。黑霧對他如同不存在。  
克哈穆爾如影隨形，跟了上去。  
不遠處瑟蘭督伊架住戒靈的魔窟劍，戒靈感覺不到實體的身軀被一名辛達精靈以閃耀熾烈光芒的長劍直直貫穿，發出尖細憤怒的喊叫，像存在於其他次元的能量束炸開消失。

精靈們沒有因此受傷，也沒有因此鬆懈。  
放出魔力的辛達精靈渾身的光芒瞬間黯淡，拄劍跪倒在地。森林精靈迅速湧上將其帶走。  
他們僅僅看向洛基身後的方向再度舉起武器，周身的光芒變得更加耀眼。  
不需國王下令，辛達精靈們迎向克哈穆爾。他們飛躍閃避猶如優美的舞蹈，尋找制衡與刺殺的契機。

衝到瑟蘭督伊面前停下，洛基低頭，不想看到害怕那雙冷得令人畏懼的眼睛裡有一絲一毫對他的輕蔑。他沒派上用場。無論在金宮或在戰場上，諸神對於這樣的他總是不吝於嘲笑。  
「我有個主意。」

瑟蘭督伊從不在戰場上做多餘的事。他將洛基拉到身後，視線沒有一瞬離開那飄忽的暗影：「說。」  
他無法給洛基太多時間。  
戒靈無法被實體所傷，只能以屬於光明的魔力毀滅。暗影就如同黑暗魔君的力量一樣蔓生擴張，沒有見過雙聖樹光芒的辛達精靈想對抗與黑暗魔君一同強盛的戒靈並不輕鬆。

「我把力量給你，增強你的魔力。」

瑟蘭督伊皺眉，終於將視線調轉。  
讓他人的魔力進入體內？這猶如身軀被奪佔！  
洛基吸一口氣，這種忐忑微妙而陌生。「相信我。」

他看見瑟蘭督伊睫毛輕顫，幾乎沒有猶豫——他更相信是在戰場上沒有時間讓精靈踟躇不決，瑟蘭督伊是一個太合格的國王，合格到洛基無法對他抱持不切實際的幻想——點頭應允：「做。」

洛基知道這個字交付了多大的信任。因為誰都無法信任。

他可以趁機奪佔瑟蘭督伊的意識，把這個高傲美麗的精靈化為他的玩具人偶，煩膩即扔。天性中無法抑止的混沌在此時冒出頭來。  
控制瑟蘭督伊。  
這是個大好的機會。讓他變成你的傀儡，你可以盡情操他，羞辱他的傲慢；還可以得到他的國家，不用等他在閒餘時間才轉頭看你。你可以隨時命令他笑，不是那種微微瞇著眼睛貼在你耳邊說話的淺笑……

他咬牙猛然將魔力拍入瑟蘭督伊身體。精靈幾乎就在下一瞬間往敵人飛掠，閃身切入包圍戒靈的陣型之中。

長刀一刺一挑，阻住戒靈朝他的子民砍下的致命一擊。  
王一上前，其餘精靈隨即退後。

「金髮的辛達……」克哈穆爾看不見五官的面孔轉向大綠林最強大的戰士。

瑟蘭督伊連一丁點回話的意願也沒有。  
如果克哈穆爾遇到的精靈王是諾多至高王吉爾-加拉德，或許身懷強大的黑暗力量的他還能得到幾句話成為吟遊詩人吟唱的題材。  
可惜他遇到的新任大綠林之王沒有什麼耐性，面對黑暗爪牙，任何花在消滅他們以外的時間精力他都嫌浪費。

屬於瑟蘭督伊的魔力的微光漫開，刀鋒滑過魔窟劍劃出金屬摩擦聲同時竟將魔窟劍融出與刀身厚度差不多的一個缺口。

滑開。

金髮的精靈王迴了四分之一個旋，反手抽出腰上另一把刀，直往戒靈脖子劈去！  
那本該劃入虛空無功而返的刀沒入黑霧之中。精靈被放大的魔力順著刀，像星光的奔流進入黑夜。

「你只是灰精靈——」怎麼可能？怎麼可能？在中土應該只有諾多王族才有這樣的力量！  
即使是力量僅次於戒靈之王的克哈穆爾也被強烈的星辰之光灼燒出尖銳的嘶叫。被星光斬斷黑霧的集合體崩解如同砂礫再也無法凝聚形體。

「哼。」瑟蘭督伊唰底抽刀。

辛達精靈未曾像諾多精靈一樣見過雙聖樹，可他作為多瑞亞斯的貴族，在成年之前多次受過王后——邁雅——美麗安的祝福，力量帶有星辰的微光。洛基的力量放大了他的魔力。  
純粹的。不帶任何印記或侵奪意味的力量。

瑟蘭督伊微微地笑。對於慾望多且強烈的洛基而言，值得得到一些獎賞，雖然不是現在。

 

他旋即投向下一個戰場。 


	6. Chapter 6

第三日的晨光之下，精靈的、人類的、矮人的屍體層層疊疊。

唯一值得欣慰的是黑暗軍隊的傷亡遠勝於此。

自此之後，無數的拉鋸一如此次。突襲，對抗，殺滅。

索倫從被他們包圍的塔中撒下烈焰、石塊和箭雨。

戰爭對生命很平等。無論種族、地位、血統，在戰爭面前，不曾被死亡的手遺漏。

聯軍傷痕累累，他們見證過太多。

但他們緩慢而確實地，削弱黑暗的力量。

※

加里安帶洛基去洗掉一身髒污才被允許進入瑟蘭督伊的軍帳。

倒不是說加里安有不讓他進去的權力。兩天兩夜的仗打下來，精靈們依然光潔亮麗，他卻髒得就像打了兩天兩夜的仗……廢話！誰能不髒！不正常的是這些精靈而不是他！肯定的！

他其實不在乎這個，掀開帳門後看到的景象讓他真心誠意地認為保持潔淨是個好習慣。

暗紅色長袍和黑色的皮革手套最靠近帳門。長靴一站一躺、隔了幾步的距離，顯然是在走路時被踢掉，也許連著襪子一起。最靠近精靈王的是團在地面的深灰色布料，洛基記得瑟蘭督伊的長褲就是這個顏色。

不是也不要緊。

精靈王赤裸的背影足夠讓洛基什麼都想不起來。

細緻而線條分明的肌理一直從背脊順到腰際，結實的臀部、還有找不到一絲贅肉的長腿……瑟蘭督伊正彎下腰，用沾濕的布巾擦過小腿與足踝。

然後他上前伸手揉了簡直可以被稱為藝術的漂亮屁股一把。

加里安被允許走進王帳收拾國王換下的衣物與清潔身體的水盆時有一種他看到不該看的東西的錯覺。

國王一腳踩在洛基胸口，被踩著的那個笑得一臉淫蕩躺在地上，而國王面無表情拉攏腹部的衣料，似乎是前一刻才將衣物披上身。

按照平常的習慣，加里安會先將帳門束起再收拾；可現在加里安默默撿拾國王散落一地的衣物，連著水盆一起端出去。帳門除了隨著他進出有些微掀起，最後仍是安在原位掩起王帳裡頭的動靜。

洛基握住瑟蘭督伊腳踝。

踩在他胸口的那只，當然。

長袍衣擺從腰際以下隨著屈起的膝蓋角度拉開，只掩住大腿外側。從洛基的角度完全可以一窺整雙長腿的肌肉線條，理所當然他緊盯著大腿內側緊繃的曲線，和那更私隱的部位，不由自主舔了下嘴唇。

瑟蘭督伊將長袍拉好，遮住被洛基露骨意淫的腿根。

然而這並沒有達到該有的效果。

精靈王平常包得何其嚴實，現在渾身上下僅僅一件薄透長袍。敞開的衣襟露出漂亮的鎖骨與大半胸膛；筆直雙腳只遮到大腿以上，他還有小腿那——麼大一段的肌膚可以摸個夠！

「就算不是這個姿勢我也很願意吻你漂亮的長腿。」洛基摸著摸著，某個地方就硬了，必須說些話來轉移注意力。

瑟蘭督伊挑眉未語。洛基繼續喋喋不休，指尖由足踝撫至腿肚，用的是與語氣全然不同的小心翼翼。

宛如膜拜。

「說真的，我覺得我值得得到獎品，基於我不只幫上一點忙。」

「我是你的國王。你期盼能幫我。」他歪了歪頭——一種習慣動作——眨眨無辜又不解的眼，一臉純潔地強詞奪理。「我如你所願，為何需要賞賜獎勵？不是你該感謝我嗎？而且，在你無禮至極地摸了我……以後？」

這精靈不講理的樣子為何如此可愛。洛基覺得自己沒救了。

一個以狡詐邪惡聞名的神怎能讓他人在面前用歪理放肆還覺得對方可愛的程度讓他心癢難耐！

「好的、好的，以謊言之神的名譽發誓，我會暫時放棄你手感超好的屁股。我有說掰開的景色火辣到不行嗎？嗯，我說了。為了那景色和吾王大方成全我想幫忙的意願，請讓我表達謝意。」

「謊言之神。」瑟蘭督伊可沒漏聽關鍵字，順便把洛基認為的關鍵字全數忽略。「想怎麼做？」

「先把你的腳移個位置如何？」

點頭，往下挪了挪，踩在洛基肚腹上。

「……」洛基很慶幸還好他的腹肌夠硬。或許種族特性讓瑟蘭督伊比洛基預想更輕，但精靈接近六尺五吋的身高依然意味著相當重量。

還有個高高翹起的地方比他的腹肌更硬，再往下一點就可以碰到，如果瑟蘭督伊有注意到。

「不是往我身上其他地方踩，你是想用這種方法把我嵌進地面嗎？」

「總覺得不該放你起身。」瑟蘭督伊說，略帶疑惑。野性的直覺這樣告訴他，可是精靈絕對理性，不常有這樣的感覺出現。

假設這種疑惑讓洛基知道，他肯定會說，那是因為精靈這種族腦子裡沒有關於性的思考。

被原始而強烈的慾望宰制行為？哦，不，這種不理性的事精靈才不會做。性是相愛的證明、是身體與心靈最深層的結合，這天殺的種族天性讓狡詐的北歐神在他的精靈王身上碰壁無數次。

所以瑟蘭督伊並沒有意識到他若隱若現的穿著如何撩人、撩得洛基打定主意一能起身就要把精靈王撲倒。

疑惑一陣，瑟蘭督伊最終大發慈悲將能把人踹得內臟都吐出來的長腿踩上地面。

洛基猛地撲起，一把扣住精靈王腰際直直把臉埋進他雙腿之間，蹭開衣擺找到他從剛才一直看得吃不得的漂亮東西含進嘴裡吸吮——

然後。

然後洛基一個翻身摔下躺椅，醒了。

「……作夢？」低沈慵懶的聲音由軍帳內代表王座的高椅方向傳來。

瑟蘭督伊衣著整齊，內袍、長外罩，馬褲與長靴，無一不在；放鬆坐在他的高椅上、手中拿著有花葉紋飾的角杯啜飲甘甜的美酒。

洛基扔開一個大抱枕看向他美艷的惡夢，忿忿爬回舒服的躺椅。

他絕對不會稱其為好夢，想到七年前那一個清晨他簡直要衝出去再殺幾個半獸人、砸幾座城牆洩憤。

他作為魔法師的武力值在這個世界為什麼這麼低！低得才撲上去，又被一腳踹開！要比肉搏他幾乎完全沒有勝算，這個殘暴的精靈！

洛基的眼神就像一個吃不到糖的小孩一樣惡毒，瑟蘭督伊已經習慣這種眼神。他放下酒杯，不疾不徐走到洛基面前，彎身親親他臉頰，當作自己什麼哀怨的眼神都沒有接收到。

七年，一場漫長的戰爭；於精靈一段短暫的感情培養。

於洛基……看得到吃不到的生活使他天天都心癢難耐，無比折騰。

而且還不能硬上。

關於硬上是否道德或者犯罪這件事不在洛基的考慮範圍之內。看看北歐神話從開創世界始就是通篇的殺戮和欺騙你就知道不要和北歐神談論道德，他們堅信勝者為王，道德可以閒得發慌時再來談談。

無法硬上的原因一開始是他幹不過瑟蘭督伊。

這理由超簡單。本來以為精靈只有敏捷這一項的種族天賦挺好對付，直到某天洛基拿起精靈王的長刀。

就是把長刀該有的正常重量，沒有他想像的輕盈、也沒有魔力附著其上使之易於揮舞。

……他一直看金髮的精靈王在戰場上沒有絲毫重量感底揮舞兩把長刀，試著想像那需要多少臂力。被此世界規則制約的洛基瞬間瞭解他想要靠力氣幹過瑟蘭督伊，約莫還要再刻苦訓練上數百年。

敏捷不足、力量不夠，那魔法總應該是他比較厲害了吧！

後來洛基試圖想利用魔法。為此他找加里安瞭解所謂精靈的種族特性。

當加里安說到精靈被強暴會放棄肉體回到曼督斯的殿堂時（原句是這樣嗎？管他的反正他聽起來就是這樣。），洛基絕望地理解為他沒辦法靠著強上來得到瑟蘭督伊。

……他又不是要幹完就跑！

他是喜歡！喜歡才想上啊！他才不要這種等同於死亡的後果！

洛基忍著。

忍著。

忍得他都覺得自己快要不舉了。

「再來。」他在溫度離開臉頰時說，指尖纏上細滑的白金色髮絲。

貼上唇角的觸感輕柔溫軟，他被漂浮的香氣包圍。洛基從不相信自己會為一個吻神魂顛倒，這在他最狂亂的夢境裡也沒有。

然而這真的發生了。

瑟蘭督伊和洛基一起坐在躺椅上，緩緩拍撫過他背脊，等洛基撒完他的起床氣。

最近任性的的北歐神愈來愈不好安撫。

長期戰爭使所有的種族逐漸懷疑能否見證勝利，即使是精靈，對抗黑暗大軍的壓力亦是沈甸甸地壓在心頭。

大綠林已為此犧牲太多。瑟蘭督伊亦是花費更多時間在思考如何贏得勝利——如何避免犧牲。

他原本分給洛基那些零碎時間更是少之又少。

「真意外你還在。」他摟著腰、靠在精靈的尖耳朵旁低喃，「不用去巡視你的軍隊？處理阿蒙蘭斯來的政務？探視傷員？確認糧草？各種進攻路線防禦策略？還是沒完沒了的軍事會議？」

「『沒完沒了的軍事會議』。」瑟蘭督伊抱著洛基低笑，「確實。」

他知道這是抱怨。不過，也只能這樣回應了。

「你們最近開會比以往都勤快。」

「格羅芬德爾預感戰爭即將結束。」簡單的陳述句，沒有任何情緒。

「聽起來是件好事。」

「是的。付出何種代價都值得的好事。」

洛基猛然抬頭，「什麼意思？」

漂亮的灰藍眼眸凝視他好一會兒才說：「我不知道。我希望我能回答你」

瑟蘭督伊在他額頭落下一個吻，「也許過幾天我就會知道。現在，我要去繼續你口中那些沒完沒了的事了。」

※

黑雲壓城。

瑟蘭督伊站在山巔，末日火山噴發的濃濃煙塵比以往更盛，將魔多遮成一塊陰暗的大地。唯有精靈的戰甲燦亮，彷彿薄暮中遠方的燈火。

他想，確實要迎來最後決戰。

他往下看。

他的精靈之眼恰恰對上立於軍隊最前方，吉爾-加拉德仰首遠望的目光。

他不是很在意是否真與吉爾-加拉德眼神有一瞬交會。但只這麼一個眼神，便有心照不宣的推測。

軍旗飄揚。

經過七年的傷痕累累，聯盟的軍容壯盛仍可比憤怒之戰。

也許犧牲也是。

瑟蘭督伊移開視線，心不在焉揚起手勢指示軍隊移動。絕大部分的軍隊都要調往平地，他只留了一些弓箭手在制高點。

「我厭惡被謎語戲弄。」洛基聲音由身後被風吹來，夾雜軍隊移動的沈重步伐。

「嗯？」

「沒有解不開的謎語，只有故弄玄虛的出題者。」他笑容一貫戲謔，前一刻話語裡表達的情緒轉瞬掩去。「預言說了什麼？」

瑟蘭督伊看他，彷彿要嘆息。

他不希望其他人承受，就像吉爾-加拉德保持緘默。如果可以，他希望洛基能離開中土，既然他本不屬於此。

「告訴我。」洛基咬牙，「我厭惡被欺瞞。」

面無表情之下那些不欲人知的、隱而未宣的，破碎在瑟蘭督伊緩慢的語調之中：

「冰霜阻擋邪惡的烈焰，生機消融於黑暗。

星辰黯淡無光，勝利的號角與日月墜落的喪鐘將同時響起。」

洛基直說，「一句話，一件事，預言並不隱晦。」

「是的。」瑟蘭督伊眺望遠方，不知目光落在何處。

他問，語氣冷靜，「你怎麼想？」

避無可避時……這句話瑟蘭督伊沒有說出口，「精靈不畏懼死亡。」

「預言。」洛基在一個小範圍來回踱步。思考，這時候只能思考。「預言不是神諭。一定能躲開。」

「避免的方式有很多，洛基。立刻退出戰場是其中一種。」瑟蘭督伊平靜得像個局外人。感覺不出預言在他心頭有造成任何一點漣漪。

此前，知曉格羅芬德爾預言的只有兩名精靈。

預言的主角們，消融的生機，與殞落的星辰。格羅芬德爾沒有試圖告訴人類，人類對生死，向來無法看淡。

他們聽罷的反應很冷靜。

萬軍之將，怎能慌亂。

吉爾-加拉德當時僅僅拍拍瑟蘭督伊肩頭，笑問：「來比誰殺比較多半獸人嗎？」

大綠林之王給諾多至高王一個冷眼：「你確定我們能在死前碰面互相報個殺敵數量？」

吉爾-加拉德摸摸鼻尖，「……好像有點困難。」

他們如此平淡而冷靜地接受了預言。

現在聽到預言的多了個不屬於中土的北歐神。

洛基很暴躁。

「退出戰場？你有那種想法我還真要感謝你們的神！你是精靈，還是個國王！你連不第一個往前衝這件事都做不到！」他真是太感謝精靈口中的伊露維塔了，竟然把精靈造得面對黑暗如此一往無前！退兵？他連想都不敢想瑟蘭督伊會做！

「只是舉例。」

「你他媽不要浪費時間舉那種你根本沒想過要做的例子！」

瑟蘭督伊靜靜地看他。洛基才突然發現自己在發洩情緒。

無意義的。

對著打了七年的戰爭、卻被預言即將死亡的對象潑灑怒氣。

精靈看他的眼神很平靜。

洛基搖頭，他不是真的在指責，可是他什麼也說不出來。

瑟蘭督伊看得明白洛基慌亂的神情、擺在身側不知所措的雙手，與說不出口的道歉。

他呼出的那口長氣像是嘆息，輕輕捉住洛基手腕將他帶往懷裡。

一身銀白盔甲僵硬冰冷；他的手為了長時間持刀被包裹在厚重的皮革之內。洛基用臉頰去碰觸他溫暖的臉、蒼白修長的頸脖。這是洛基唯一在瑟蘭督伊全副武裝之下能感受他活著的地方。

精靈對他包容向來安詳如最深沈寧和的夢。溫情脈脈也不曾讓一身戰甲的精靈王失卻威嚴。

洛基任由對方順過頭髮，咬著拇指指甲腦袋不停運轉。「第一句……第一句是什麼，『冰霜阻擋邪惡的烈焰』？代表敵人會用火系魔法？」

「末日火山很近。戈沙烏爾與他的主人一樣喜歡看到伊露維塔的子女成為灰燼的模樣。」瑟蘭督伊只安撫洛基一會兒便又重回戒備姿態。

「……這變態。」他嘖了聲，這世界的反派真沒有美感。作為邪神，他鄙視不優雅的反派！

洛基宣佈：「我要把你所有的東西都加上冰霜魔法。」然後他隔著厚重皮革捏瑟蘭督伊的手，「你也要。」

被預言即將殞落的精靈王沈默以對。他的沈默並非默許，洛基一把握住他雙臂，急道：「預言裡只有這一個線索。我就在你身上放一點冰霜魔法，不會有任何感覺、不會造成行動困難、也不用耗損你的魔力。」

「你該做的是優先保護自己而非他人。」

「你要是有一點我會擔心的自覺就不要再說教，」洛基咬牙低咆，「被預言的可不是我！」

「向我保證你能保護自己。」

「廢話！這根本不必保證！我比你愛惜生命太多了！」他捉住瑟蘭督伊左手，拉了幾下才扯掉強韌的皮革手套。

修長的、慣於握刀的手。

洛基不需要任何咒語，指掌滑過微微張開的五指，一環冰戒就這樣憑空扣在瑟蘭督伊的無名指上。

突如其來的冰冷溫度刺上肌膚，瑟蘭督伊指尖顫了顫。

一枚戒指，沒有精靈王平日不著武裝時配飾的繁複。單純細長的一環，顏色是淺淡的灰藍，像銀、也像冰。若要洛基說，更像精靈眼睛淡薄冷酷的顏色。

冰戒牽出一條細白的光線纏上洛基左手，同樣是無名指的地方，層層疊疊，直到那一條沒有形體的線在手指上纏出與冰戒同樣的厚度。

「即使你受到超過這枚戒指可以承受的力量攻擊，它也能汲取我的魔力對抗。」

瑟蘭督伊沈默許久，聽到這句話，眉間出現明顯的褶痕。

洛基握他的手，「不要擔心，我是阿斯嘉最厲害的魔法師，魔力沒那麼容易被吸乾。」

戰爭打了七年，看著精靈這個理該最擅長魔法的種族都一反其他世界常態掄刀劍砍人，他實在不相信中土有什麼魔法很厲害的傢伙。

精靈沒戴手套的左手柔順地待在他掌中。魔法凝出的戒指像是一對，套在彼此左手無名指上。

「這是我的，誰都不能傷害。」他以一種詠歎調的語氣吻上那只戒指、與戴著戒指的手指，將精靈王冠上所有格。

預言並不是真的對瑟蘭督伊沒有影響。從七年前開始，他已經習慣將那些不適宜的反應壓在心底，表現才格外沒有情緒。於是他說話的語氣也平淡。

「我會盡力。」

「沒操到你真不甘心。」他深情款款又略帶遺憾說著，對瑟蘭督伊毫不掙扎的手又搓又揉，「但一定要留一件事等著戰爭結束做，才不會毫無牽掛奔赴戰場送死，對吧。反正套上戒指就是我的了，我等著。」

套上了。

他的。

嗯，聽起來很棒。洛基沾沾自喜。

瑟蘭督伊低頭，挑眉。

「……我聽過某些具有針對性，無恥骯髒的話語。不到需要動怒的程度……只是噁心，所以說那些話的生物都死了，無一例外。」

「說了什麼？想操你？我發自肺腑，真心誠意。」說著洛基又捉著他的手親了好幾下。反正瑟蘭督伊還沒一拳把他揍開呢，他怕什麼。

「我知道。」突然瑟蘭督伊笑了。微微彎起的眼睛，嘴角上勾一個溫柔又像想通了什麼的暢快弧度，「你總是很直白。」

「承認吧，你覺得我很可愛，拜我直白讚美你無數次你在我眼中性感到不行我無時無刻想撲倒你來一場完美的性愛旅程所賜。」他頓了頓，「不，我更正，是好幾場。可是你每次都無視我真心誠意的表白把我揍開。」

「被不斷拒絕以後你都這麼壞，很難想像如果恣意縱容，你會被寵成什麼糟糕模樣。」瑟蘭督伊指指洛基右手食指，微笑純粹。「至於這一次表白，我的建議是，把戒指戴這裡。」

單純的笑，洛基頭暈目眩地感嘆精靈是神鍾愛的造物，而他喜歡的這一個，是最完美的。

「不吻我嗎？說不定是最後一次？」

他靠得很近，近得洛基都能感覺他的呼吸。語調溫柔，洛基相信沒有生物能拒絕。

雖然講話的內容與個性都很混帳。不過，和惡作劇之神很配。

洛基粗暴揪住瑟蘭督伊後腦的頭髮，用力將他壓下。

「你最好少說些我不想聽的話，混蛋。」

對一個手握大軍的國王說這種話通常只會適得其反，洛基明白。

最直接的方式——堵上他的嘴、吻到他說不出話來。

趁著精靈王乖順底任他親吻時洛基一一將瑟蘭督伊在戰場上所有的隨身物品全上了冰霜魔法。

他是個神，清楚預言有多少殺傷力，尤其在這神話時代。

阿斯嘉也有個不知底細的諸神黃昏，那太遙遠、也沒有誰知道是何者引動神祇的滅亡，所以洛基毫不在意。

但眼前這個預言不一樣。

數天、數週、數月，預言的結果對神來說近在咫尺。

預言即命運。

瑟蘭督伊身在其中，無意對抗；洛基可以明白，若預言要他滅亡在諸神黃昏，他相信無論做再多反抗，他仍舊會照命運的軌跡消亡。

這便是世界的規則。身在其中者無法抗之。

然而洛基不屬於中土世界。

他要對抗便對抗！

不知倦怠地吸吮精靈濕潤的舌尖以為這樣對方就不會離開，可瑟蘭督伊輕輕咬了他一下，舔過被吻得紅豔的唇，有一些些流連。理智很快壓下眷戀，自擁抱中抽身。

他是國王。他有責任與義務。

瑟蘭督伊重新戴上手套，冷銀色的戒指掩在皮革之下。

西爾凡是所有精靈中最任性又奔放的一支，統領他們的大綠林之王向來也是想幹什麼就幹。

於是他們的見怪不怪表現在即使看見國王與人當眾長吻，依然不為所動，按先前的指示移動，步伐絲毫未亂的態度上。

當然他們看見國王從長吻中抽身一臉淡然轉頭繼續對軍隊下令也不覺得少了精靈常有的溫情脈脈。

他們的王就是如此公私分明！殺伐果決！王做的一切都是對的！

所以當全軍拔營、國王已帶領大部分軍隊前去與諾多至高王會合之後，殿後的加里安收拾好王帳準備離開原本的紮營地去與主力軍隊會合時，他看見這七年來總在國王身邊晃蕩的墨綠色身影依然四處晃蕩，但手上多了一枚銀色的戒指……

「大人，你應該看得出來軍隊在移動。」

「加里安——可愛的加里安，你今天怎麼對我加了敬稱？」洛基停下腳步，浮誇地擺手，咧出大大的笑容。

加里安面無表情，不是很明白他敬愛的國王為什麼選擇了這樣一個花言巧語的人類。不過他的國王英明睿智，做出的選擇一定有其道理。

「請容我確認，另一枚戒指在陛下的手上？」

「哇喔，看不出來你這麼厲害！快告訴我你是怎麼猜出來的。」

這僅僅是一枚簡單樸素的指環，為何瞬間就被看穿？洛基警戒。

難道在中土的規則中，魔法波動很容易被察覺？

「食指上的銀戒代表婚約。」加里安用一種『你當我是笨蛋嗎這麼顯而易見的事實』的眼神看洛基，「精靈的習俗。」

「……」

瑟蘭督伊說讓他換隻手指戴。這不是什麼必須耗盡魔力的事，所以他討好似地照做——其後精靈露出的笑容簡直比億萬星辰都要耀眼，讓他的心跳驀然加速久久才恢復如常。

洛基看了看加里安，又抬起手看了看右手食指上的冰戒。嘴角上揚的弧度在加里安眼中簡直無比礙眼。

他被瑟蘭督伊耍了，就這樣無緣無故多了個婚約在身。

好像應該生氣，他想。惡作劇之神最厭惡的事就是遭人愚弄。

為什麼壓抑不住笑呢。他內心半點憤怒也沒有，只覺得愉悅像火一樣在血裡奔騰燃燒，蔓延全身。

不，這樣不行，這將邪神的尊嚴置於何地？他必須報復、必須讓愚弄他的精靈接受懲罰。可是他現在想到的報復只有衝到瑟蘭督伊身邊把他吻得喘不過氣，這手段太孩子氣也太幼稚了。

沒關係。

他有耐心。他可以等。

等一個好時機一舉擊潰高高在上的精靈王。他要好好計畫如何在床上搾乾那個膽敢愚弄狡詐之神的精靈。

他親吻那枚魔力凝成的冰冷戒指。

加里安翻著白眼走開。


	7. Chapter 7

……傳說裡這麼講述。

魔多妖物肆虐彼岸，將星群殞入黑暗。

長久的圍城讓消耗了索倫大部分的兵力。於是黑暗魔君親自走出巴拉多要塞，要將那些自以為受星辰庇護的精靈與必將死亡的人類消滅。

黑暗魔君手上的葛龍德巨錘將障礙以血肉模糊的姿態掃開，朝鍛造魔戒的末日火山而去。在那裡，他的力量將更為強大，再年長的精靈與他相較都要顯得柔弱。

黑暗幾乎要淹沒光明。

傳說沒有提及預言。

吟遊詩人只知道離開戰場後人們的隻字片語。

黑暗魔君在末日火山上的斜坡上看見伊露維塔鍾愛的星光，他伸出了帶著火山高熱的黑手扼住精靈國王。

偉大的精靈國王吉爾-加拉德在燃燒。

但精靈比黑暗魔君想像的更為勇猛。吉爾-加拉德在掙扎中舉起意為雪棘的長矛艾格洛斯扎進黑暗魔君的肩頭，用盡全力後焚為灰燼。

黑暗魔君再也抬不起被長矛刺傷的肩膀。

目睹星光殞落的大綠林之王隨即把刀尖刺進艾格洛斯製造出的傷口，直想將黑暗魔君劈裂。

瑟蘭督伊留下的那道傷口讓黑暗魔君發出痛苦怒嚎，灼熱的葛龍德巨錘憤怒揮舞，重重擊在大綠林之王身上。

從精靈手中脫落的長刀並沒有讓人類英雄因此退卻。只是埃爾蘭迪同樣避不開猶帶餘熱的葛龍德巨錘，納希爾聖劍在他的身下被壓斷。

英雄紛紛殞落，聯盟幾乎要因此絕望。

吟遊詩人這麼吟唱著：

黑暗魔君伸出邪惡的黑手，

他如何對待費諾血脈，[1]

今日亦將如何對待人類英雄。

英雄之子在絕望中拾起熄滅的西方之焰，

砍下黑暗魔君手上的至尊之戒，

但他仍不是英雄。

※

今日過後，英雄的犧牲傳頌於世。

年月流逝，鮮血都成古老的故事。

但不是現在。

洛基按著腹部，以為這樣可以減緩一點來自身體內部的疼痛。

矮人們正在收拾戰場，都靈後代馴養的巨大黑鳥拍著翅膀，他們正將同盟的戰死者從數之不盡的屍體中拉出。

就連習慣粗重勞動的矮人也覺得疲憊，他們盡力別讓骯髒的半獸人屍體掩住值得給予紀念的英雄屍骸，可這是何等慘烈的戰爭，亡者數以萬計。

洛基半點都不在意他們在收誰的屍或死了多少人、更他媽的不在意那枚只有在末日火山能摧毀的至尊戒現在是不是正在被丟進融岩裡。他在意的就是他被大量抽走的魔力所代表的意義。

那時他不在戰場最危險的地方。

世界的規則，一個不請自來的外來者無法對真正的關鍵起到任何作用。洛基並不在意。這避免他過度消耗魔力，他非常願意把魔力保留下來保護他的精靈。

他透過魔法追蹤瑟蘭督伊的身影。

然後事情便發生了。

一瞬間。

只一瞬間。

他看到吉爾-加拉德垂死的掙扎，在數秒之間成為灰燼；他看到瑟蘭督伊毫無空隙劈下的那刀，爾後洛基旋即感受魔力被抽出的速度迅猛，帶來爆裂一般的疼痛。

手中的影像因為劇烈疼而痛失去魔力支持消失，洛基彷彿全身被重擊。他不敢再進行任何運作，魔力透過冰戒緩慢抽出，他怕他隨意使用，會奪去精靈活下去的機會。

佝僂行走在戰場上尋找，四下尋覓自己魔力的氣息，五臟六腑悶悶地疼。

他聽到埃爾蘭迪被一擊而亡。預言中的星辰已黯淡，日月的喪鐘已敲響。

那麼，他正在尋找的生機呢？

由魔法凝結的冰戒在他洩憤踩過某個半獸人屍體時乍然碎裂。這是否代表這個古老的世界在諷刺他，中土有自己的規矩，一個異鄉客妄圖對抗命運，最後終究起不了半點作用？

精靈的動作很快。

幾個飛躍，數名西爾凡精靈群聚在遠處某個地點，試圖從血水、灰燼與殘肢中拉出什麼，並往外疾呼。

他們喊著：他在這裡！國王在這裡！國王需要醫者！

洛基沒有發現自己一直憋著的那口氣終於吐了出來。他大步衝往那些精靈包圍的地方。

瑟蘭督伊比他想像得……說不出好或不好。

氣息微弱，但總比死亡更好。他左手扭曲的弧度彷彿沒有骨骼可以支撐出正常的形狀、戰甲融化凹陷，還有整個左臉肌肉裸露、肌膚燒融的巨大傷疤。

那些被他施上冰霜魔法的戰甲仍散著與火焰碰撞的蒸汽。

毫無血色，像具美麗卻經歷痛苦掙扎的屍體。

「噢——」洛基幾乎要講出『神啊』這句話。

但他沒有。

他即是神。他只想到如果他沒有強逼著瑟蘭督伊同意在身上設下那些冰霜魔法，瑟蘭督伊會化為灰燼，就像吉爾-加拉德死於索倫的黑手。

只差那麼一點，差在他的執念。一步之差。

想到此，他身體又疼了起來。

精靈抱起昏迷的國王奔離戰場，洛基跟了上去，與其他西爾凡精靈一樣無視其他首生子女佇立在戰場上垂首哀悼他們犧牲的同族。

全中土他只在意這個精靈，就像西爾凡現在只在意他們的國王。

他們快速奔向早已待命的醫者，遮擋視線的布幔被架起，除卻金鐵交錯，沒有任何一點呈現慌亂的聲音雜沓。

卸除鎧甲、割開衣物，露出完好的皮膚表層。

只有外觀是完好的。洛基不知該如何形容瑟蘭督伊腫脹左臂的皮膚之下滿佈紫黑血點的傷勢。他緊盯著由整隻左手蔓延肩頭，絕不是正常顏色的肌膚。那簡直是以鮮紅為底的畫布，大片綻開藍紫與血黑，呈現不正常的扭曲。

洛基腦袋某部分閃過不下十種的治療咒語、另一部份卻是一片空白。這是被重擊的傷，看似完整的皮肉下精靈的骨頭絕不只碎成兩片三片，很可能是粉碎，絕對完全切合字面意義。他甚至肉眼可見瑟蘭督伊身體左肋的地方有一部份凹陷。

他該鬆一口氣，這樣的傷勢對肉體極為強韌的精靈不足以致命，甚至可以在不到一個月的短暫時間內自我修復。

可這樣的傷勢不可能不疼痛。瑟蘭督伊只是躺在那兒，除了微弱的呼吸，他感受不到任何生命跡象。昏迷時對疼痛的反射反應一點也沒有，只差一步就要跨入黑暗。

兩名醫者低聲吟誦，散去高熱的餘溫，反覆將魔力集中在國王受傷的肢體進行治療。

漸漸地瑟蘭督伊開始有了些反應。

這是將人類英雄殺死的一擊，他卻必須活著承受。

即使在昏迷之中，他仍然咬緊了牙關壓抑慘叫，渾身顫抖著從喉嚨中擠出低咆。他開始掙扎，其他精靈一擁而上，猛力按住國王對於疼痛的反抗。然後瑟蘭督伊左臉上那塊像被高溫燒融的傷疤開始往下，左半邊肩頭的肌肉迅速被侵蝕，露出一部份白骨。

一名醫者低聲說，我們不能在國王沒有神智時進行治療。陛下本能反抗我們的魔力，引發的疼痛太劇烈，會傷害靈魂。

他的同伴細聲回應，刻在靈魂上的龍傷已顯現，陛下必須醒來。

洛基聽著醫者的交談，稍一想像便覺渾身發冷。他們的伊露維塔賜予精靈這項造物一切的完美，卻又殘酷至極，要他們遭受最嚴厲的苦難！

即使瑟蘭督伊能承受……又為何要他承受這樣的凌遲？

但醫者們毫無辦法，他們只能將自身的魔力抽離，讓國王恢復到最初的寂靜。

洛基終於能接近他的精靈。

瑟蘭督伊躺在由許多柔軟布料鋪成的病床上，除去沾滿塵埃的衣物，蒼白而安靜地呼吸著。

病床的大小和放置病床的空間不符合國王的身份，即使大綠林的精靈已經盡量尋找一個比戰場相對好的處所。

洛基坐在床沿，掀開蓋在國王身上輕軟的布料，劃過瑟蘭督伊指尖。

這約莫是他左手少數沒有被那些恐怖的顏色佔據的地方了。

身為阿斯嘉最強大的魔法師，洛基有許多治癒的咒語可用，遲遲沒有施放就是害怕力量相斥。精靈的本能不接受其他人的魔力，非經允許的魔力入侵身體，那會引發強大的反抗。瑟蘭督伊接受他的魔力，出於理智。從最初的見面、到與他建立魔法連結……

洛基一震，進而惱怒起自己引以為傲的腦袋竟然沒有立刻想到這個！

他的魔力一直、一直都存在瑟蘭督伊體內！

「讓我試試，就試一試。」他用一個不需要咒語的小魔法，點在斷裂的肋骨上。

效果理當卓著。雖然洛基確實看到瑟蘭督伊的眉頭就在魔法作用的同時立刻皺起，但不是先前那種由喉嚨深處哀嚎而出的隱忍。

精靈的身體並不抗拒他的魔力，洛基為這個發現感到欣喜。七年前那一縷好奇埋下、從未抽出的力量，竟在此時派上用場。他終於不必看著瑟蘭督伊被劇烈的痛楚折磨。

「噓，噓噓——是我，我知道你不喜歡這種感覺。我也知道精靈恢復能力很強，可是三天和一個月還是有區別的對吧？我不相信你會想要在病床上躺超過三天。」他不改多話惡習囉唆一串以後伸出手揉揉瑟蘭督伊眉間，柔聲說，「忍忍，很快就好……如果很疼就別忍。我立刻停。」

洛基右手整個手掌貼在瑟蘭督伊身體上不敢用力，過於脆弱的碎骨禁不起任何力道按壓。

「等等，我是不是有點自相矛盾？能瞬間治好你的都會很疼。沒關係，循序漸進……」柔和的螢光從指縫透出，從精靈的肩頭開始，順著骨架緩緩移動。「我先一段一段把你的骨頭拼好黏起來，再修復血管與肌肉組織。」

肩頭、上臂、下臂、手掌與指尖，然後重頭再來。

期間洛基不停注意著瑟蘭督伊的表情。還是那樣微微皺著眉，偶爾有些震顫，沒有太強烈的掙扎，洛基也就放心繼續。類似的動作他重複了五六回，嘴巴同治療一樣，沒有一刻間斷。他無法安靜。他需要說點什麼，來驅散這死一般蔓延的寂靜。

「我不想講得太血腥，可是你知道這些骨頭碎成什麼樣然後有多少插進肌肉裡嗎？噢我絕對不會說只傷一隻手和幾根肋骨真是太好了，如果一片碎骨換算成一個傷口，你的傷可以弄死十幾個人，全部死於全身骨折。」

洛基終於停下時呼吸有些急促，無視身體又開始的隱隱作痛。

——這遠比不上他看到瑟蘭督伊躺在死人堆裡的惶恐。那像是……被一把鋸齒狀的刀刃割開的傷口，即使復原以後都從最裡層提醒你，那兒被毫不留情切開過，至今積滿黏稠的血，隨時隨地要溢滿一嘴血腥。

他挺直上身仰頭深吸一口氣，停頓一會兒，那口長氣才吐出來。他把瑟蘭督伊的左手擱在自己腿上避免壓迫，低頭仔細察看精靈身體上現下可眼見的傷口。

那些醫者說，這是刻在靈魂上的龍傷。

劃過蒼白的唇角，他指尖停在粉色而裸露的肌肉上，只差一個細微的距離便可碰觸，但他轉而碰觸瑟蘭督伊緊閉的眼，這似乎是慘烈的左臉上唯一完好的部分。

睫毛長而濃密，他輕輕刷過。眼角的肌膚也融化凹陷，指腹傳來的觸感卻和眼見不同。

洛基忽然明瞭，靈魂會記錄曾經受過的傷。

或許命運想讓他瞭解這傷口有多重，瑟蘭督伊自無知無覺的泥沼中脫離，緩慢地睜開眼睛。空洞的眼毫無神采，洛基習慣的灰藍眼瞳在左眼眶中只有一片混濁的白。

「問你有多痛絕對是個白痴問題。」他捧住瑟蘭督伊的臉往唇上湊。

軟軟的，有些冷，然後慢慢有溫度。

洛基完全不在意自己好像趁人之危。他忍耐著不抓狂一整天，需要點回饋……獎勵？安慰？用哪一個詞都可以反正他就是想吻！他需要吻！

吮吻雙唇時有些小小的反應，讓洛基可以輕易撬開他的嘴，勾住柔軟的舌頭。

喘息慢慢變重，直到一隻冰冷的手撫上洛基肩頭，他才放開精靈被蹂躪得紅腫濕潤的唇。

他看他；他看著他。

略顯疲憊的雙眸已恢復美麗的冰灰色，那些大片的傷口正以緩慢的速度消失，彷彿幻影。洛基捉下瑟蘭督伊沒用任何力道、僅僅就是擺在他肩頭的右手，指背摩娑著傷口完全消失前的最後一瞬，低聲說，「我會問的。」但不是現在。

「你一直在說話。」精靈的語調很緩、很慢，微微沙啞。

洛基挑眉，「嫌吵？」

「我沒事……」瑟蘭督伊看他的眼神如同永恆，溫柔，憐惜。「別擔心。」

「整身魔力都要灌到你身上了我還能擔心什麼。」撇撇嘴，把瑟蘭督伊的右手塞回薄毯之下。

「謝謝。」

「不用謝，我不會跟一個國王說救治免費。」

「我需要睡一會兒。」說著瑟蘭督伊眼睛閉起。他的傷已好，但仍覺得累。

洛基露出『你廢話嗎？』的表情，反正對方看不到，「我肯定你現在需要睡覺而不是和我打一架。我也很需要，所以饒了我吧。」

然後他把瑟蘭督伊左手也塞回毯子下，用著很輕的力道。他站起身。

瑟蘭督伊說，「留在這裡。」

「你還以為我會放過你？想都別想！」洛基惡狠狠威脅，看到精靈蒼白臉色卻仍微微勾起的唇角，轉而低聲道，「我去把自己弄乾淨，立刻回來。」

洛基回來得很快。

本來使用魔法可以更快，只是今天他再也沒有動指尖的慾望。他慢慢走近那個簡陋的臨時帳棚。

「他還活著。」格羅芬德爾無聲無息出現在洛基身後，他臉上有被噴濺的血痕、還有末日火山的塵土。

洛基停下腳步半側身體瞄過去，「預言失准了。」

在七年之間洛基與這名精靈見過幾次。他知道格羅芬德爾，比瑟蘭督伊更年長的精靈——這樣的精靈在中土已經不太多了——有印象，沒有真正交談過。畢竟他們每回見面都是軍務會議上，他不逾越瑟蘭督伊的權威。

「這很好。」精靈被時光淬練得優雅平靜，「漫長的歲月中我們曾經試圖阻止預測中的死亡，成功的次數很少。」

精靈挽救的方式從不強烈，面對生與死，自有淡漠的慈悲。他們有時預測未來，並對同族坦然以對、對外族諱莫如深。精靈的肉體毀滅之後靈魂會回到曼督斯的殿堂等待末日之戰到來、與世界同時終結，因此他們不畏懼死亡；對外族也許他們會嘗試挽留，嘗試阻止對方踏上滅亡的命運……可是，也就僅僅如此罷了。

凡人終有一死。他們能阻止一時，又怎能永遠阻擋死亡來臨。

「或許當瑟蘭督伊身上有你的魔力開始，你就是他的變數。」

「又一個預言？」洛基翻了個白眼。

「我在夢境中看見，我能看到的只有你遺忘遠方，無法聽見古老的哀求。那些話語細得如同林間枯葉，最終落至靈魂的水面。」

「這很模糊。」難以確知是預言哪一方面，洛基一臉懷疑地看格羅芬德爾，換來一個與戰場格格不入的爽朗笑容。精靈的特性，他們總是遺世獨立。

「某方面這是預言的特性。即將發生的事情我們能看得清晰，遙遠的未來只會有一個模糊的概念。星光總會告訴我，關於這個世界。我並非刻意去『看』誰，而是星光恰巧在某個夢境告訴我關於瑟蘭督伊的事……一名精靈王對世界總有影響，無論他想或不想。」格羅芬德爾說。

另一道身披鎧甲的腳步聲快速而來，簡單的禮節。「格羅芬德爾、奧丁森閣下。」

「愛隆。」格羅芬德爾幾乎是一看到愛隆的臉色就知道事情不好。

「埃西鐸……」精靈這種族一貫優雅的語調並沒有掩飾愛隆語氣中的痛心。「他將戒指視為補償，他應得的戰利品。」

「統御之戒沒有被摧毀。」懶得拐彎抹角，洛基直接講出愛隆的言下之意。

「為何他在此時被蠱惑？他見證了七年間的鮮血、埃爾蘭迪的死亡……」

你們這些精靈怎能理解人類的貪念，洛基充滿惡意地想。

他理解埃西鐸，人類的貪欲很像阿斯嘉諸神的危險與無窮盡的慾望。但他們不會被其他力量引誘，他們所有的慾望都源於自身。埃西鐸遲早會因為沒有將統御之戒扔下岩漿中而懊悔，而阿斯嘉諸神不會，他們毫無悔意。

格羅芬德爾問，「那麼，現在？」

「他已離開，往米那斯阿諾爾而去。」[2]

「戰爭結束了。黑暗的靈魂得以留存，精靈與人類卻再也不會如此並肩作戰。」金髮的精靈嘆息，請轉告春天，他會明白的。」

「嗯——哼——」洛基發出不置可否的鼻音，整個人都被格羅芬德爾的稱呼弄得不對勁。

春天。春天？

他都沒這麼叫過瑟蘭督伊！

精靈們不知道北歐神腦袋裡想些什麼，稍許致意便離開，沒有打擾重傷初癒的精靈王。洛基快步穿過戍守的士兵回到瑟蘭督伊身邊。

他的精靈仍然躺在柔軟的織物裡，盡忠職守的加里安不知何時將簡陋的帳棚加上層層帳幔，希望他疲憊的國王不受打擾。

那張配合國王身高的床躺兩個男性以後不算太擠，也沒剩下多少空間。洛基窩進被褥裡發現瑟蘭督伊睜眼看他，什麼也沒說，只笑。

「睡吧。」洛基躺在他身旁，輕輕拂開他落在頰上的白金色髮絲，「命運也不能將你帶離我。」

最後聯盟之戰落幕。

人類率先離開了戰場，帶走被黑暗誘惑的證據。

愛隆拾起破碎的納希爾聖劍，最終將之陳列在瑞文戴爾，見證人類與精靈的友誼。

瑟蘭督伊自灰燼中揀出一塊看不出原形的金屬、以及水滴狀的金屬粒，任何裝飾與銘文皆不復存。它本該與納希爾得到一樣的美名，本應該。

矮人最後離開，一把火，為太多太多他們無法收埋的戰死者送葬。

大綠林精靈生還數量不到戰爭初開始時的三分之一，唯一慶幸的是這些犧牲換來千年的和平。

初來時洛基沒想過會在這個世界待上這麼久，久到他見證一場長期戰爭的結束、久到他看見一個精靈國度的王都成為空城的最後。

阿蒙蘭斯位於長滿青草的山丘上，建築高聳，綠藤爬滿城牆。大片石磚鋪成通往城門的長道，兩旁山毛櫸伸展，為長道搭起涼爽的綠蔭圓拱。

這是最後一眼，瑟蘭督伊乘在馬上，在林蔭長道的起點說。

他身後是大綠林的軍隊，整齊畫一，與他們的國王同樣給予曾經的王都最後的注目。

「這裡太靠近魔多，七年前我即命留守的精靈準備搬遷。」更確切地說，是在他的父親戰死以後。

他的子民需要一個更堅固、更安全的居所。阿蒙蘭斯與羅瑞安只隔著一條安都因河，或許便於聯絡，但也容易同時被攻擊。拖長敵人的戰線、分散兵力，就戰略來講才是好選擇。

另一個在他治下的精靈城市位於幽暗山嶺高大古老的冷杉群之間。[3]符合木精靈的天性，自然，卻不夠隱蔽，於瑟蘭督伊思維中仍不夠安全。

於是自七年前開始，留在阿蒙蘭斯與幽暗山嶺兩地的森林精靈便在為新聚集地而準備。

幾天前，這裡已不再有精靈居住的蹤跡，成為一個純粹用來監視黑暗動靜的前線。

「離開多瑞亞斯東來，父親在此得到森林精靈的接納，成為木精靈之王。」這般懷念的語氣在瑟蘭督伊三千多年的生命中並不常出現，洛基並駕在他身旁，對此的回應很簡單：

「一個充滿回憶的地方。」

「是的。」懷念，但不眷戀。他的回憶不成為妨礙改變的理由。「然而黑暗並未被永遠地征服，我們將全數移至密林河北方的要塞。要塞完成前，會有一部分族人暫時留在幽暗山嶺中。」他頓了下，伸出手，「從這裡往北，有條橫貫大綠林的矮人之路，附近綿延百里的山脈就是幽暗山嶺，我們在那兒有座山中城市。沿著發源於幽暗山嶺的小溪往北，穿過山毛櫸與橡樹的森林以後會看見密林河往東注入長湖。新的要塞位於小溪與密林河交匯的北方群山中。」

「你在向我解釋？」

「我會帶你走過。你將看到一直以來父親與我所注視。」他視線由遠方落至身旁，淺淺底展顏，動人如初春破土的新綠。「即使父親已前往曼督斯的殿堂，我身旁仍然有你。」

洛基握緊手上韁繩，轉頭不看瑟蘭督伊。他怕再看下去會忍不住要碰觸。但是不行，國王在他的軍隊前有必需維持的尊嚴。認識這名精靈後他學得最多的便是忍耐衝動。

瑟蘭督伊凝視阿蒙蘭斯作為精靈都城的最後，拍拍他的座騎，策馬轉身，無一絲不捨。洛基緊跟，其後是大綠林萬計的軍隊。

精靈王轉身同時，林蔭道路的盡頭，藤蔓緩緩纏上城門，緊緊地，將之封閉。

瑟蘭督伊在古老的森林裡駕馬疾奔。樹木高大粗壯，枝葉茂密，陽光由縫隙射入，整座森林明亮而翠綠。

再明亮也不要嘗試和精靈在森林裡比拼活動的速度，沒有生物能在森林中勝過他們。

洛基以為精靈騎馬和一般的騎手沒有太大差異，跟在瑟蘭督伊後方一陣之後發現自己想得太輕鬆。

瑟蘭督伊了解這片森林，馬兒速度如同在一望無際的草原上奔馳。相較之下他數次落後追趕，轉頭發現本該在他身後的軍隊已散入林木之間，以快速又有規律地前進，有些甚至已超越了他。

洛基沒有出聲要瑟蘭督伊緩下。

他只是咬了咬牙，企圖憑一己之力趕上，就像在阿斯嘉同樣，從不開口示弱。

精靈有天賦，而他有魔力。他可以以自己擅長的方式追趕。

如流星劃過林間的金髮精靈最後在躍過溪前緩下速度。

他回頭看。

在緊隨其後的北歐神祇眼中，精靈王猶如一朵冷白的花。那朵美麗的白花半側著臉看他，沒有嬌嫩的花瓣，只有刺傷人的銳利刀鋒，卻會為他收斂鋒芒。

精靈的低喃是只有神祇能聽見的喁喁私語，淡淡笑意是最溫暖的顏色，繫上洛基的心動與渴望。

我的伴侶。

追隨我。跟上我。

風穿行而過。

再遙遠他依然追逐，糾纏，緊跟著，要將之掌握。

最終他們並駕。

※

洛基在大綠林的新都前被瑟蘭督伊介紹給他的子民，平淡底不像在宣告一個國王的伴侶，一件大事。整件事像只是一個成年精靈簡單的決定。

然後就沒有了。

沒有精靈對國王的伴侶發出疑惑。

沒有大臣因為各種政治或血統因素出聲反對。

洛基因此翻閱不少精靈史，試圖從中找到哪兒不對勁。他不介意愛情路上有點小障礙，當然，沒有也很好，這代表他要對付的只有一個瑟蘭督伊——最好、也最難對付的那一個。

洛基自一本厚重的精靈史中抬眼。這僅僅是精靈漫長的歷史中與瑟蘭督伊較為相關的一冊。大綠林之王的歷史從一名頗有聲望的辛達貴族逃出滅亡的多瑞亞斯開始，帶著他的兒子一步步建立起保護族人的軍隊。那是大時代的歷史，未曾書寫路基想知道的枝微末節。

幸好，即便是數千年前的故事，他仍有當事者可詢。這才是他唯一在意的。

「庭葛被矮人殺死是導致多瑞亞斯滅亡的主因。所以，」洛基敲敲陳舊的書頁，直接向坐在身旁對一疊建築圖紙思考的瑟蘭督伊詢問，「你討厭矮人？」

新據點仍僅僅是應急的程度，要作為國王的宮殿與危急時避難的要塞仍不完善。一個十米見方的空間作為暫時存放書本的地方，到處堆滿國王長久以來的書本收藏，只有中央一張木桌和幾張木椅可供坐下。或許正因為許多享受都不是最優先順序，瑟蘭督伊順手將這即使只有擺書都略嫌擁擠的小空間當作臨時書房。

用羽毛筆沾沾擺在前方的墨水，瑟蘭督伊說了一個很政治化的答案，「不需要喜歡也可以結盟。」

「喔。憤怒之戰你也跟著參加？算一算你那時……一百多歲？」歐瑞費爾的軍隊參戰了。那場維拉所發動，對抗以魔苟斯為首、炎魔與龍也傾巢而出，最終使貝爾蘭陸沉的慘烈戰爭。瑟蘭督伊在當時只是個剛成年不久的精靈。

「所以受了重傷。」眼眸略斂，「你看過。」

「龍傷。是啊，看傷口是條火龍。」他湊過去親親精靈的金髮，還有掩在髮下的尖耳朵，「死了沒？」

「死了。」尖耳朵抖抖，「不是我殺的。」

「沒關係，我不會嘲笑你，我也還沒殺過龍。」洛基沒有隨話題撫上他面頰該是舊日龍傷之處，但細碎的親吻已足夠令精靈分心。「龍死了，為什麼傷口卻刻在靈魂上？」

瑟蘭督伊思緒被不斷干擾，乾脆停下筆。至少洛基的問題不需要思考也能回答。「肉體反映記憶，使靈魂受傷的是歲月。當精靈的靈魂傷痕累累，再也無法承受更多痛苦，我們會捨棄肉體，回到曼督斯的殿堂。人類稱呼這種情況為……心碎而死。」

「死於心碎……」是個討厭的答案，洛基想。他停下勾留在精靈髮間的細吻，視線落於右手食指上那枚冰戒消失後取而代之的銀戒。銀戒上一個小小的、只有國王才能使用的綠林紋樣，除此之外別無他飾，樸素細長。

「再如何堅強的靈魂也有極限。」瑟蘭督伊說。

「很好理解。」點點頭，然後一道柔和的綠光在洛基的戒指表面閃瞬而逝，瑟蘭督伊用眼角瞄了瞄沒有表示任何意見，縱容洛基把下巴擱在他右肩上的行為繼續對話。

「你說過你有一個全然不相似的兄長。」

「索爾。」這個他們以前談過，不是在某場小戰爭告一段落之後。而是過了好幾天，瑟蘭督伊才在交談中不經意提起，就像現在這樣。「他像父親，眾神之父奧丁，是阿斯嘉最強的戰士。只是比起蠻力，我更愛母親教導的魔法與巧藝。」洛基邊答邊染指另一枚成對的戒指。不在他手上的那枚，當然。

「你使用短刀……也是出自她的教導？」

「是的。」

左手從右手中抽起羽毛筆繼續偶爾在圖紙上添刪幾筆，「你使得很靈巧，她是位好導師。」

「我沒見過比這雙更精準操控武器的手，母親及不上你。」把精靈放棄掙扎的右手拉至唇邊親吻。「不過，謝了，她聽到會高興的。」

手背、戒指——與不久前在洛基戒指上同樣的螢光漫開——然後是指尖。

一個往來阿斯嘉與中土的小小空間定位魔法。他不需要任何咒語，戒指的涵義足夠提供這個小法術動力。

「別干擾我。」記不得下一個字要寫些什麼的瑟蘭督伊口氣暴躁地說。

洛基當然不會聽話，變本加厲拿他的手貼在臉上，親吻他的掌心，「精靈王沒有權力剝奪我與我的未婚夫之間的相處。」

「事實上，他有。」羽毛筆插回墨水瓶中，無論如何瑟蘭督伊是再也想不起來原本要寫些什麼了。

洛基哼哼，自顧自繼續往下親，「我才不管。」

然後耳邊響起低柔的氣音，彷彿那是最不為人知的秘密，勾得洛基心癢難耐。「所以……即使精靈王希望你與他一同去森林裡巡視，你也會置之不理？」

「現在就去，」咬了瑟蘭督伊掌心一口，「這可是國王的邀約。」

「給我一會兒。」他右手有幾不可察的顫抖，深吸口氣，無比理性的指尖敲敲建築圖紙，不著痕跡地表明自己有責任在身。

理由多麼完美而正當，洛基對此唯有放開他的手翻著白眼聳肩：「國王。」

翻完白眼洛基靈光一現地拍手，「你是國王！」

「這似乎不需要再三確認。」右手一得到自由瑟蘭督伊的視線立刻又回到紙上，涼涼地回應，情緒平復極快。

「一個國王該好好利用所有的資源。我，來自阿斯嘉的邪神、最出色的魔法師就在這裡，隨時提供服務。」洛基張開雙臂，胸懷大敞，還往瑟蘭督伊的方向直湊，「只需要付出一點點，不需要客氣，儘管利用我吧。」

不是很給面子地往另一邊挪動，「說說你要什麼。」

「你的身體。你的心。」但是洛基才不管精靈的抗拒，雙手握住他腰間拉近，吻他乾燥柔軟的唇。

與他戲謔的言行不同，洛基只是那樣和緩地碰觸，嗅著對方氣息，沒有更多。「……和你的愛。」

瑟蘭督伊無法抗拒這般溫存，低聲嘆息。

「全部都是你的。已經是了。」（……All yours. Already.）

睜開眼，看著精靈輕閉而顫動的長睫，任由瑟蘭督伊的指尖在臉上流連，洛基輕輕吮吻他下唇，低笑：「但是我還沒打開呢。」（But I didn’t open you yet.）

他嚥下一個停頓，「……還不到時候。」

「真不公平，我的身體都任你使用了。」洛基撒嬌似地摟著他抱怨，於此同時，唇又被輕輕覆住。

不帶情慾的吻。多麼難以抵擋。

他知道洛基所指何意。精靈的種族天性不看重此，不代表瑟蘭督伊聽不出來。

不知變通不是個好當政者。建立新都城確實忙碌，既然有強大的魔法師自願提供幫助，他可以公私兼顧，分點關心給他的未婚夫。

或許，還可以討論婚期。

於是他在他唇邊說：「我會付給你報酬。現在讓我們出去巡視周遭，看看你能幫上國王什麼。」

——如果他的雙手沒有穿梭在黑髮中、如果他的語調不是像濃蜜般甜膩……洛基真想說瑟蘭督伊當起混蛋完全得心應手。

 

[1] 索倫在第二紀元1695年攻打精靈城市伊瑞詹（Eregion），俘虜其領主凱勒布理鵬。

凱勒布理鵬為費諾第五子庫茹芬之子，是費諾血脈的最後一人。第二紀元1697年將凱勒布理鵬殺死，並將其屍體用半獸人的箭射穿掛在旗桿上，作為攻擊的旗幟。費諾血脈因此斷絕。

[2] 米那斯阿諾爾（Minas Anor），日後的米那斯提力斯（Minas Tirith），又稱白城、守衛之塔，剛鐸王都。

[3] 幽暗山嶺（Emyn Duir），大綠林裡的一座山脈，為森林精靈的聚集地之一。自黑暗勢力入侵大綠林，改稱為幽暗密林後，森林精靈不再居住於此，幽暗山嶺也改稱為幽暗密林山脈或浮陰山脈（Emyn-nu-Fuin），意為夜影籠罩的山脈。


	8. Chapter 8

大綠林的新聚集地是一座山。

完完整整的一座山，洛基記得自己在圖紙上看到的設計，這整座山將會是精靈王的宮殿、山中的地下城，多瑞亞斯千石窟宮殿的模仿之作。

現在他站在山頂，俯瞰這個擁有翠綠海洋的精靈國度，廣袤如同彩虹橋下無垠的銀河。

過於寬闊反而沒有真實感。洛基停止感嘆，一翻手，整座山脈的縮小投影躍於掌心。首次見識這樣魔法的瑟蘭督伊微微挑眉，隨即恢復他一貫波瀾不驚的表情。

投影最下方是地底河，洛基空著的指尖從山底開始，「地底河一出宮殿的位置應該要設置閘門……如果以後要進行水上貿易，那麼與密林河交會處也需要閘門或看守。你有打算進行貿易嗎？」

「也許。精靈與長湖上的伊斯加人處得還算可以，他們會樂意從伊魯伯運送石材來。」

「伊魯伯？」

「東北方。」瑟蘭督伊隨手一指，洛基只看到遠處有一座山，孤伶伶矗立在大地上。「那兒有許多堅硬的岩石和一些矮人。」

「一些？」

「總是有些矮人不想住在凱撒督姆；就像西爾凡也不全是我的子民——雖然大部分都是。」

「讓我們估計會有足夠的石塊來築成護城河……」指尖微動，厚重石塊築成的護城河環山顯現。

瑟蘭督伊輕輕點了點投影的山腳。「也可能只是一座橋。」

「好，國王說了算。」洛基劃去護城河，一道長橋由山體延伸而出、跨過即使是幻影依然湍急的密林河。「大門直接用山體岩石雕刻、造得宏偉一些，鑿下來的石頭似乎足夠一座橋，沒有必要從伊魯伯運送石塊。」

「這個，只是需要人類知道我們能與他們交易。」瑟蘭督伊回應點到為止。

黑暗暫時退去，精靈暫且恢復漫遊森林的生活，而次生子女也會在接下來的數百年蓬勃發展罷。

除了交易，還有展示武力。

洛基很聰明，他不需要解釋太多。

洛基的確很聰明。

有著母親弗麗嘉的寵愛，他某方面是個不理會民生雜事、只需要在宮殿中無憂無慮生活的二王子，但他很明白自己的定位。

索爾會成為阿斯嘉的王。

而洛基——在那一日到來之時他將輔佐索爾，成為他的宰相。

所以同樣是王子，和索爾最大的不同就是洛基的閱讀量非常大。畢竟宰相不能只懂揮舞捶子大吼，是吧？

有趣的是洛基發現自己過去所閱讀的、除了弗麗嘉無人能與之討論的——跟奧丁討論？他看起來像是個自尋死路的傻子嗎？——此時在中土派上用場。

瑟蘭督伊不需要浪費口舌跟他解釋那些看似簡單的政治舉動背後意義；他也不必費心提醒瑟蘭督伊一舉多得才是做事的好方法。

他示意洛基往山下走，洛基收起投影拉住未婚夫的手，對方鬆鬆回握，彷彿此舉再自然不過。

山頂林木稀疏，愈往下樹木愈茂密。偶爾會遇見穿梭其中的精靈。

「陛下。」被洛基自行冠上『林間約會』的散步很快被一名女精靈打擾。

女精靈朝國王行禮，紅頭髮、尖尖的耳朵，樣貌普通。

會有這樣的結論因為洛基正處於嚴重的審美疲勞。中土世界沒有不美麗的精靈，只是他未婚夫的相貌足可比美晨星露西安，普通的精靈與之相比，任誰都要黯然失色。大綠林之王以戰士之姿聞名，單純是精靈這個種族沒有盛讚男性容貌的習慣。

「什麼事？」瑟蘭督伊回話的聲音溫和，洛基很自覺地放開他走到幾公尺以外的樹下等待。

他沒有不高興。大綠林的精靈是瑟蘭督伊最看重的事物之一、是他的責任與義務，洛基無意與之爭寵，當然他也沒有注意到放開那一瞬間瑟蘭督伊微微地皺眉。

「很抱歉打擾您，因為我……」女精靈低下頭，「我已定下婚約，想請您代替雙親為我祝福。」

「噢。」他輕輕點頭，「這正是現在的我們需要的，很高興聽到這個消息。妳的婚約者呢？」

女精靈有些忐忑，異族結合總是不被看好，「呃、他是法洛海德人。如果您允許他出現在您面前……」[1]

「當然，遵從心的選擇，妳效忠於我，可是妳的靈魂由自己掌管。」她的國王微笑，「不需擔心我會反對。將他帶來吧。」

「是的，陛下。」

女精靈往後退了幾步朝某個方向使勁招手，一個與矮人差不多高的人類從樹後探頭，小跑上前停在女精靈旁邊。

圓圓的臉孔、身穿卡奇色絨褲，格子背心與橙色外衣，看了看她、又仰頭看精靈王，神色明顯不安。

眼前的精靈王是他見過最美的生靈，身上光芒如同透過薄紗的月光，柔和晶瑩。對方淺淡的雙瞳正看著他，然後對他的精靈伴侶說：「次生子女擁有我們沒有的禮物，妳走上了一條艱難的道路。」

「是的，陛下。」女精靈微微躬身，「但我們擁有希望，懇請您賜予祝福。」

人類也一樣慌忙地行禮，「請祝福我們！」

瑟蘭督伊凝視著他的子民、與其選定的伴侶，低低應聲，轉頭呼喚——

另一邊。

前幾刻走遠了些的洛基靠在樹上發呆，才一回神，低頭就看到一個身高只到他大腿的小精靈睜著大大的眼睛看他。

「哈囉。」小精靈吸著拇指奶聲奶氣地仰頭打招呼，「我叫伊多拉。快要十歲了。」

「嗨。」洛基看過一些精靈的育兒手冊——比起精靈怎麼會有這種書籍洛基更懷疑自己看這種書到底有什麼用——知道精靈的成長非常緩慢。十歲精靈的身體成長程度約莫是人類的五歲，但是他們的心智比人類小孩更加成熟。

……成熟，但還是小孩。

洛基要承認自己並不擅長對付小孩。

「媽媽說你會和國王結婚，可是你沒有尖耳朵。」伊多拉把大拇指從嘴裡拿出來，上頭還糊了口水，「你和我們一樣住樹上嗎？」

他摸摸伊多拉毛茸茸的的頭頂。「我不住樹上，小甜心。」

「不住樹上要住哪裡？」

這疑惑很單純，洛基覺得他要做出的回答應該不是『建築結構物，材質視情況而定，以目前情況會是以石材與木料為主體的地下堡壘』這樣的回答。

「呃……和國王一起住在宮殿裡？」

「喔。」小精靈明顯沒有什麼興趣，拉拉洛基金綠交錯的衣擺，「我想聽故事。」

……這可像就一個普通的小孩了，洛基心想，但妳只會在我這兒聽到鮮血與謊言構成的邪惡床邊故事。他翻了個白眼，「去找妳的母親。」

「媽媽去森林裡收集食物，叫我乖乖的。你不會說故事嗎？」小精靈露出一個善體人意的表情，小小肥肥的手拍拍洛基膝蓋，「不會說故事國王還是會喜歡你。」

「我當然會，妳這小胖妞。」詭計與欺騙的大師、有條銀舌頭的狡猾之神直起身體，突然覺得自己一個奶娃被小看了。

伊多拉懷疑地看他，又開始吸起手指。

「……不要那樣看我。我就說一個故事，說完我要和國王繼續約會。」

「你要說約會的故事？」

「不，想都別想。」狡猾。太狡猾了，竟然想用孩童的外表讓他卸下心防。洛基得意洋洋地在伊多拉面前搖搖手指，「我知道小精靈沒有外表看起來幼稚，休想打探那些不適合未成年的約會細節。」

小精靈眼睛跟著長長的手指左右移動，直到洛基收回手還繼續發愣一會兒才慢慢說：「我想聽貝倫與露西安之歌。」

「那個人類與多瑞亞斯的精靈公主？我不會。」收穫小精靈『看吧你就是不會』的眼神一枚，洛基聳聳肩，「好吧，至少王子和精靈國王的故事我還是能講一些。」

「你是王子嗎？」

「不像？」 

伊多拉歪歪頭，思考了一會兒，「不知道。」

這時瑟蘭督伊低沈嗓音遠遠切入他們之中，「洛基，過來。」

彎身捏捏小精靈圓潤的胖臉又拍拍頭，洛基緩緩踱過去。

他有聽見女精靈說的一切，但他選擇當作沒有聽到。像個貴族一樣走到瑟蘭督伊身邊，對著另外二者點頭致意，溫和淡然，禮儀得當。

在場還有其他精靈，保持不遠不近的距離。他們都停下了動作將注意力投至國王的方向。

「我將與我的伴侶一同給予祝福。」瑟蘭督伊說，示意洛基和他並肩而站。

「呃，他不是精靈？」人類看了精靈王的伴侶好一會兒才疑惑地問。對方容貌英俊高貴、身材修長，整體與精靈很類似，可是沒有尖耳、身上沒有精靈鍾愛的星光、衣飾也不像精靈飄逸的款式。

「是的。他不是。」瑟蘭督伊引著洛基牽起女精靈的手，而他微微彎身，拉起了人類的，讓他們的雙手交握。「若祝福能更具備意義，便是我遵從我的心，做出與你們相似的抉擇。」

洛基的手覆在他手背上，而瑟蘭督伊手掌懸於他們交握的雙手上方。靠得極近，卻未曾碰觸；話語低長，如吟頌詩篇：

「給曼威與瓦爾妲，所有古老的偉大的靈。

請一如將光芒送給星辰國度的子女。

祈求戀人的愛情如永恆的太陽與月亮；

祈求夫妻伴行，擋住陰影；

願笑語久存於土地。」

從頭至尾洛基任由瑟蘭督伊牽引帶動，沈默不語。直到他收回手，洛基才就著相覆的姿態用力握住他。

溫柔悠長的話語，話語結束後精靈王看向他的眼睛，讓洛基突然以為這段祝禱同時也適用於瑟蘭督伊。

歌聲悠悠迴盪在山林裡，他們的同伴贈與祝福給那對不相稱的戀人，他們將歌唱直至新的一天來到。此時此刻大綠林之王並非主角，他看著他的子民，嘴邊一絲微笑那麼溫柔。

洛基輕輕環上他腰間，瑟蘭督伊帶著猶未消失的微笑側頭看他。看伴侶的凝視，看入他的渴望與祈求。

「我們會的。」貼上洛基面頰，在他耳邊低語。無論何時洛基都是這樣微涼的溫度，讓他心頭平靜。「很快。」

「噢，我相信你，我有國王的承諾。」

※

洛基隔天還是為伊多拉講了一個以前他與索爾的冒險故事，在他把這個趴在密林河河岸邊探頭的小精靈抓下來以後。

「……最後索爾穿著裙子殺死在場所有的食人怪，拿回他失而復得的槌子，吃飽喝足離開。」

河岸旁的樹蔭底下，小精靈坐在國王的膝上，往後仰頭看一起與她聽故事、從頭至尾都微笑不語的國王，「人類真的可以一次吃一頭牛嗎，陛下？」

「我不知道。」瑟蘭督伊沒有糾正伊多拉的用詞。北歐神在中土精靈的眼中，除了生命永恆以外，確實和人類沒有太大差異。「我只知道洛基身材和我們差不多，食量卻比大綠林裡所有精靈都大。」

小精靈搖頭晃腦，「您一定要花很多時間找食物。」

「唔，」他聽著孩子的童言童語笑了出來，「還可以。」

拍拍小精靈的背，瑟蘭督伊伸手從洛基胸前內袋裡拿出一些水滴狀的金屬顆粒擱到伊多拉手上。同樣都是長袍型制，阿斯嘉的衣物暗袋非常多、很適合收些零碎的小東西，這還只是他往洛基兜裡塞的其中一樣。精靈衣物當然也有這樣的功能，只是腰間已經掛了一把長刀，慵懶成性的國王決定不要往自己身上增加重量。

「妳把這些灑在大家都會看到的地方。」

「這是什麼？」小精靈小心翼翼捧著國王的交代。母親說國王為西爾凡精靈做了很多事，是偉大的精靈，她要好好聽國王的話。

「它本來叫艾格洛斯，是一位英雄留下來的，埋在土裡也許會開出花？」

這名字很耳熟，與瑟蘭督伊並肩而坐的洛基想。

「漂亮的花？」

「我猜，會開出有著像鳥兒展翅欲飛的白色花瓣，帶著香甜氣息的雪荊棘。」瑟蘭督伊緩緩回答小精靈的問題，比對成年精靈更有數倍的耐心。

伊多拉眨眨眼，想了一會兒，「……沒有看過。」

「是的，我也只在已陸沈的貝爾蘭見過，在阿蒙如茲的山坡上。」他輕聲說。

小精靈高高捧著那些金屬粒，「那我要灑在星光盛宴上。這樣開出花來大家都能看到！」

「好孩子。」瑟蘭督伊將她從膝蓋上放到地面，「灑完去找加里安，告訴他妳完成了國王的囑託。」

「嗯！」伊多拉大大應著聲往山上跑去，很快遍不見蹤影。

洛基目送小精靈的背影消失在樹林中，才轉頭問：「那是吉爾-加拉德的武器？」

「別露出那種表情，我的心是你的呀。」輕輕撫了撫洛基肩胛，瑟蘭督伊第一次在洛基臉上看見這種陰暗，可能吉爾-加拉德還活著洛基就會毫不猶豫把武器捅入他心臟。

是因為他嗎？瑟蘭督伊意外自己因為這個發現而感到愉悅。

「他在我面前化為灰燼，混入魔多的黑土，甚至沒有墳塚。我只是想我可以為一個英雄做點什麼。」

「不，我不是嫉妒……」洛基捏捏眉間，搖頭，「好吧，我在嫉妒，我嫉妒理所當然！」

「一個王子該要更喜怒不形於色才行。」站起身，他將手遞給洛基。後者很快握住，跟上精靈國王往前邁開的腳步。下午瑟蘭督伊帶著洛基出來瞭解他的領土，中途讓小精靈耽擱了一會兒，現在只是繼續罷了。

「你從未懷疑過我不是個王子。雖然我只是很久以前向你介紹我的家庭時提過一次。」沿密林河河岸往西北方走，沈默一會兒洛基說。

「為什麼要懷疑？你說過你父親的頭銜，阿斯嘉的眾神之父。」

「我可能是隨口編造一個謊言。」

「我知道貴族是什麼模樣。」瑟蘭督伊想他該直接告訴洛基精靈能看透謊言，那答案最簡短。但他仍然選擇稍稍詳細一點的回答方式。「你也許沒注意自己的站姿、說話時抬起的下顎……」

然後他輕笑，「加里安還朝我抱怨過，他要求你坐在桌前吃東西，結果你站在我的軍帳前一臉漫不經心挺直背脊站得超有氣勢啃完一顆蘋果，讓他以為那塊果核扔出去就可以砸死一個半獸人。」

「嗯？我這樣做過嗎？」洛基不是那麼認真回想，三秒以後他依舊想不起來。

「加里安很常抱怨。」言下之意，洛基很常做，而且都做成他自己發現不了的習慣。

有許多小細節可以表明一個人的出身，就像瑟蘭督伊歪斜躺倒將腳架到椅子的扶手上都像個國王，洛基被士兵押進他的軍帳依然具備威嚴。他們不在意表現出來的模樣是否高貴端莊，因為無論舉手投足，高傲都烙在他們的骨子裡。

「而且你非常瞭解如何才能任意搗蛋又不冒犯國王的威儀，即使你對我說話毫不謙遜。對其他……用『請』也掩飾不了你習慣命令的口吻。」

「我透露了很多線索。」洛基注意到他們走入森林中，陽光開始被濃密的葉片遮得稀疏。

「如果你有試圖掩飾，我要承認我沒看出來。」

他們穿行過諸多翠綠的陰影，伴著密林河湍急的水聲。靠近河邊的樹木恣意生長，甚至連根都伸入水中。

瑟蘭督伊不喜歡走路，步行只是為了讓洛基更瞭解大綠林的細節。

他們走過兩河交匯處，瑟蘭督伊指向遙遠的西北方：「密林河源自北方灰色山脈，在這裡交匯，往東而去，最後注入長湖。」

「嗯，一條密林河，」洛基半隻腳踩上眼前大約十二碼長的木橋，橋下河流約只有密林河的一半寬度，「那這一條呢？」

「沒名字。」精靈王偏了一下臉，「沒想過要取。」

初秋的水邊在過午後有明顯的涼意。洛基一腳踩在只有他半個小腿高的橋柱上摸摸下巴，因為沒想過要取名所以連木橋都很簡便嗎……「你說過這條河從幽暗山嶺流下，繞過現在的根據地……聽起來很適合當成一道爭取時間的防線。」

點點頭，「繼續。」 

「這裡是你的國度，所有企圖侵犯你領土的、未經你允許的——」在漸暗的森林裡，朦朧微光從洛基指尖代替咒語，靈活地舞動，逸出光芒凝成的虛幻環帶，映入混沌之神熠熠生輝的眼眸。

他立於魔法造出的星河中央，身軀修長結實、優雅而野性，身上的顏色比翠綠更溫柔，幾乎要與精靈統治的國度融為一體。

「以這條河水為界線，即使只沾上些許，他們也將陷入沈睡、忘卻一切。」

張開雙臂，光芒像藍色火焰輻射而出，猶如黑夜中遙遠微小的流星墜入水中。

精靈語有許多燦爛的語言來形容他們所鍾愛的事物，他卻對眼中最鮮明的那道風景感到詞窮，只能安靜地專注凝視。

這是落在他心頭的一滴星光。

瑟蘭督伊抱臂站在橋下，金髮隨動作披下胸前，姿態輕鬆舒適，「你得到命名的權利了。」

「我？簡單一點，」洛基視線越過木橋左右張望，河水的顏色因他的魔力從透明變為淡淡海綠。「Enchanted river」他說。

「『施了魔法的河流』。為什麼是通用語？」

瑟蘭督伊看著洛基背影，與他微側的面孔，得到一個不言而喻的回答。

「你知道這個字有另一個意思。」

他知道。著迷。還能有其他意思嗎？

他前進一步，正巧迎上洛基轉身。

「哇喔投懷送抱！」混沌之神捉緊機會雙臂大張要把精靈困在懷裡，瑟蘭督伊直直地、輕輕地按上他心口，微笑的面孔甜美親暱。

「我想了很久，無法決定要給你什麼。除了回憶，父親沒有留給我其他。」

低頭看覆在胸膛上的手，洛基眨眨眼，收斂臉上誇張的戲謔。這不費他吹灰之力，他願意對精靈傾盡一切溫柔，「怎麼突然說起這個？」

「我們的習俗，婚禮上會收到來自雙親的餽贈。父親曾說他會將母親遺留的項鍊贈與我的妻子，但那並不適合你。」精靈的表情有一點遺憾，「如果你願意原諒我沒有準備父母的贈禮……」

「贈禮是必要的儀式？」洛基真的相信瑟蘭督伊為此困擾，但字句背後更多的意義讓他的心狂跳。

「不，不是。」搖頭，他是國王，即使沒有雙親的祝福，以他的財富也理當拿得出什麼東西贈送給自己的伴侶。「婚姻只要在雙方同意的情況下進行結合就成立。」

母親遺物贈與給他的妻子是歐瑞費爾許久以前的決定，以常理推斷，這合情合理……只是任瑟蘭督伊自己也沒想到最後竟然會選擇同性伴侶。這在精靈中並不常見，也沒有罕見到需要大驚小怪，唯一的困擾是他父親的預先準備已派不上用場。

「結——合——？」洛基尾音拖得很長。

「如果你介意沒有贈禮，我需要時間思考，去尋找適合你的……」

然後洛基打斷他，用飛撲上去的氣勢把瑟蘭督伊拖進懷裡，緊緊箍住他的腰背，「我不介意，一點都不好嗎。我同意結合，非常願意。愈快愈好。」

「還有宴……」第二次說話被打斷，依照平常，瑟蘭督伊都要不高興了。

洛基沒有給他不高興的時間，貼上他的嘴。那甜美的、用愛慕瘋狂折磨他的柔軟雙唇。

精靈香氣如同樹下鮮花，細膩舔吻像奔流的火焰。

如果洛基還記得他們怎麼雙雙跌在豐厚的草地上——不，他不記得，他只記得瑟蘭督伊白晰修長的手指插入黑髮中穿梭，暖薄的嘴在他唇上無止盡流連——他或許也會記得自己是如何扯開瑟蘭督伊的長袍，從精緻的下巴一路舔吻到胸口，感受精靈過於激烈的心跳。

「今晚的星光盛宴，」頓了頓，用嘴唇貼在精靈細膩的肌膚上。強烈的、失控的心搏。他無法控制嘴角因強烈的愉悅勾起，低聲說，「就是我們的婚宴。」

「似乎是……好主意。」

「理所當然。」他推開精靈還頑強掛在身上的內袍，至少在他的手指運作下領口已開到腰腹，讓瑟蘭督伊的上身半裸而凌亂。

然後洛基伸向富有彈性的黑灰色馬褲，他之前只要有一丁點伸手意圖就會被踹開的禁地。整個手掌蓋住那堅硬又柔軟的器官前後搓揉，指尖隔著馬褲小幅度滾動飽滿的囊袋。

精靈的呼吸瞬時沈重起來，雙手抵住洛基肩膀。

「洛基……」手肘撐起身體，動作看似掙扎。

順勢將衣物扯落肩頭，「不，現在我絕對不停下。」

「可是……」

「你叫停我就要來硬的了。」說話內容和笑容有截然不同的粗暴感，洛基手指一勾，將瑟蘭督伊的褲頭拉開。

「我只是想，」長長的嘆息。瑟蘭督伊撐起上半身並且一手將洛基反按在地的動作流暢，流暢得洛基幾乎要惱怒了。可是那險惡的怒意隨即被瑟蘭督伊接下來的舉動澆熄。精靈跨跪在洛基腰間，慢條斯理褪去身上所有衣物，繼續道：「讓我們都方便些。」

森林裡天色總是暗得很快。

夕陽金色的、斑駁的光芒穿透林葉，就和河岸邊開得溫潤淡雅的黃色水丁香一樣燦爛。

洛基以為森林很安靜，但有許多他平時沒有注意，卻在此時被無限放大的聲音。

一件。

微風拂過樹梢、柔軟織物從精靈手臂褪下時相互摩擦。

再一件。

樹葉掉落、衣物堆在他腳邊。

瑟蘭督伊在洛基面前卸下所有遮蔽，毫不羞赧，赤裸而挺拔。

洛基沒有想到銀舌頭也有詞窮的一日。

他該說些什麼來描述這俊美的面孔、強健的肌肉，流暢的腰線和筆直修長的雙腿……還有他們即將以愛欲進行結合的部位？

洛基什麼都不想講，只以感官觸摸。光滑緊繃的大腿內側，挺立敏感的陰莖，隨著相觸無限蔓延的愛慾之火，眼尾絲絲的蕩漾纏綿。

直到瑟蘭督伊伏下身來吻他，他的聲帶才再度有了作用，逸出細細呻吟。

洛基覺得精靈解開他衣物的動作慢得該死。他摸索著扯開那些礙事衣料、忙著把瑟蘭督伊的舌頭吸到嘴裡，慢了幾拍才想到他可以在彈指之間讓衣服消失不見。

他確實那樣幹了，然後拉著精靈雙手摸索自己的身體。

洛基需要被撫摸。

那些唇齒間黏膩的親吻，落在肌膚上細密的舔吮……他的身體被完整暴露在另一個人面前，最輕微的碰觸都在他的血管燃起火焰。

理智正在被親暱搗碎。冷涼的金髮滑過腹部，洛基大口喘氣，哪怕他還有那麼一點狡詐之神的尊嚴，他就該推開精靈繼續往下的——噢，他被含住了。他的陰莖正堵在瑟蘭督伊漂亮的嘴裡，又濕、又熱，前端還被舔得一陣酥麻。

他不住呻吟，張開腿求瑟蘭督伊進入。他需要疼痛拉回理智，緩慢綿密的愛撫讓他失控，他想要更粗、更大的，而不是只有手指進入身體……

「操進來。」他抓著精靈的頭髮，哀求混亂破碎，「立刻。」

瑟蘭督伊不讓洛基如願以償，把他硬到不行還淌著前列腺液的陽具從上到下細細舔過一回，舒爽得頭皮發麻卻射不出來。他喘著氣把精靈拉扯起身，撫過肩舺，滑向腰窩，雙手抓住瑟蘭督伊的臀部往自己按。

「幹我，馬上。」洛基簡直恨死精靈慢條斯理的做愛方式了，瑟蘭督伊就想讓他屈服在愛情之下，拋棄理智與尊嚴。

他確實屈服了。

屈服於被撐開之後折磨一般緩慢的抽送，即使坐在精靈熱燙的懷裡由下而上被刺穿，自己還是忝不知恥底吻他、抱住對方肩頭，高高挺起的陰莖夾在堅硬的腹肌之間磨蹭，扭腰配合讓瑟蘭督伊好好操他腸道裡最舒服的地方。

更多。還要。

他根本不記得自己說了什麼。

我愛你。噢，我好喜歡你這樣操我。我要吻你。

他只記得大聲呻吟，一勁地把前列腺液蹭上精靈腹部，偶爾堵住瑟蘭督伊的唇不要讓自己聽到他的低喘。那太性感了，他聽著那壓抑的喘息他就可以射了——

雙腿緊緊箍住愛人的後腰，恨不得將瑟蘭督伊融進骨血、全部吞進身體。

我的愛，你是我的。

「……是的，」用力按下洛基後背，激烈的愉悅教他戰慄不已，連話都在喘息的縫隙中斷斷續續。「你的。」

洛基幾乎是被那句話——和瑟蘭督伊在體內攀上高點時的呻吟——操上高潮。快感是那麼強烈，腦袋空白一片，洛基抓住自己的陰莖用力套弄，在瑟蘭督伊身上射得一塌糊塗。

回過神來森林已經全暗下。

他們汗濕的身體緊密地貼在一起，雙腿交纏。洛基趴在瑟蘭督伊身上，鼻尖蹭著他臉頰，輕聲開口，帶一點點嘶啞：「我是你的丈夫。」

他說的不是疑問，而是確定。瑟蘭督伊不曾於感情有戲劇般的誇飾表達，卻足夠讓洛基知道他的感情並非一廂情願。然而在得到之前洛基從來不曾感到安穩。

只有握在手的才是真實。

瑟蘭督伊微微笑著捧住他的臉，平日的端整冷淡都不見了，只有滿身凌亂慵懶。

「我們屬於彼此。」

是那個在七年之間無數次安定他躁動的笑容，告訴他無論如何任性，在這裡都可以得到包容、使他無比安心。

「你會趕不及星光盛宴。」洛基抓下精靈溫暖的手壓上嘴唇，好一會兒才含糊說。

「嗯。」他就這樣被捉著手，指腹在洛基臉緣無意識地緩緩摩娑，尖耳抖了抖，像是聽著什麼、也像是聽到了卻不甚在意：「已經開始了。」

洛基反射地抬頭望一眼舉辦星光盛宴的方向。他沒有精靈的視力，看不到被重重巨木阻住的山頂，一眼過後視線又回到依然放鬆平躺在草地的瑟蘭督伊，眼眸勾得他又要硬了。

「我想聽國王說他並不一定要到場。」

「但是婚宴的主角一定要到。」

「帶著一身高潮餘韻？」

瑟蘭督伊歪頭思考了會兒，慢慢開口：「森林精靈住在樹上。」

「這我知道，只是，和我的問題有……」洛基突然閉嘴。他知道為什麼瑟蘭督伊這麼說了。

這附近全都是樹。全部都是。

那些情動的喘息、放蕩的糾纏與高潮時的呻吟……

混亂之神自暴自棄地把臉埋進瑟蘭督伊頸窩，「是啊，高潮餘韻算什麼，讓我一次把臉丟光吧。」

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
[1] 法洛海德人（Fallowhides），是居住於幽暗密林及迷霧山脈之間的安都因河河谷的哈比人祖先。傳說哈比人的圖克家祖先曾經娶精靈為妻。所以五軍之戰時比爾博『和精靈們一起守在烏丘的陣地中。一部分原因是因為從那裡逃脫的機率比較大，一部分是因為（當然，這是他血管內的圖克家族血統作祟）如果必須戰死沙場，他寧願和精靈王並肩作戰。』在此借用了托老這個設定。


	9. 9

精靈的視力與聽力極度敏銳這點洛基知道，可沒有太明確的概念。今天過後他也不想去思考這個問題了，被看就被看吧，他覺得自己就算脫光衣服還是挺符合精靈的審美觀。

在星光盛宴遲到不是什麼特權，僅僅就是……惹人注目，尤其是在宴會上總有一席之地的國王。

山頂空地中央點綴著營火，有些精靈彈著豎琴、有些唱著讚美星光的歌曲，還有些享用著他們面前豐盛的食物。

國王的位置在空地的最前方，由枝椏編織成的座位上厚鋪布料，像張星空下柔軟的躺椅。精靈們確實知道國王已有伴侶，他們在國王的位置旁也用厚布與抱枕做出一個同高於國王的安坐空間。在其他場合，沒有誰的地位能與國王同高，這樣的配置只屬於婚禮。

瑟蘭督伊知道自己從不會被忽略，即使他走入星光盛宴的姿態無比安靜。他擺了擺手示意精靈們不需要因為他的出現而中斷他們原本在做的事，與一臉什麼事也沒發生表情的洛基坐上精靈為他們準備好的位置。

兩個位置中央的前方有一張小小的雕花檯座，中央鑲嵌著一塊散發微微光亮的琥珀，四周有綠葉紋樣的鏤空。

加里安在國王入座後旋即擺上深藍色圓潤的玻璃酒瓶，與一個有著細長杯頸、鬱金香型的透明酒杯。七年的時間足夠讓洛基習慣即使是在同歡的宴會上，國王依舊細緻品飲。這和尚武的阿斯嘉不相同、卻和有著許多細緻工藝的亞爾夫海姆微妙相似。也或許這單單是瑟蘭督伊的習慣，洛基並不是沒見過森林精靈大口喝酒。

「一個？」洛基的習慣比瑟蘭督伊好，坐上位置坐姿至少還是端端正正；打從瑟蘭督伊當上國王，他就是怎麼舒服怎麼來，很少挺直背脊好好坐著。

「只是個習俗，在婚宴上共飲。」他微微斜倚，注視洛基英俊的側臉，「你不喜歡就讓加里安再拿個杯子來。」

「不，我只是問一句。」洛基拿起酒瓶斟了杯，細細的杯頸捏在指尖。溫和的琥珀光芒映出水晶杯中的酒液，氣泡細緻，金黃中稍帶綠色，散發一點點花香、一點點蘋果味，還滲著一點點檸檬與蜂蜜的淡雅。

洛基想了下，決定將酒杯先交給瑟蘭督伊。最好由他演示一下精靈的習俗……還有，無論哪個國度，多數時候，國王優先。

一轉頭，就對上瑟蘭督伊視線。唇微微勾著，笑意溫和，彷彿未曾將目光從他身上移開過。

接過那杯酒，飲下半杯的量，不多不少。爾後他稍稍傾近，將酒放回洛基手中，帶著甜蜜的微笑。

洛基嚥下杯中最後一滴，冷冽的礦物感和果香，純淨飽滿餘韻悠長——這略帶清淡酸味的酒，如此近似吻著他伴侶的味道，甘美得讓人心跳加速。

洛基瞬間覺得所有精靈的目光都聚集在他與瑟蘭督伊身上，祝福那麼誠摯。

歌曲與豎琴都在他未察之間換了柔美悠長的曲調，詠歎與星辰相比亦不褪色的愛情。

像是一場婚禮。

沒有明確的開始，彷彿他們所有一舉一動都是成套的婚禮儀式。

瑟蘭督伊將酒杯從洛基唇邊拿開，輕輕擺上散發暈黃光芒的檯座再倒一杯，指尖滑過洛基曾經沾上的杯緣。

「我們至少要喝完這一瓶。」

他因這倒酒的動作前傾身，洛基深吸口氣，撫上著溫涼的精靈織物，掌心貼著他背脊，啞著聲在他耳邊說，「這不是什麼難事。」

至少洛基確實想再來一杯緩解他乾渴的喉嚨，精靈卻轉頭給他一個濕潤柔軟的吻。這讓他胸口發緊，微妙的是卻也讓他內心平靜。

「你在緊張。」瑟蘭督伊捧住洛基的臉，只是將唇覆在他嘴上，偶爾輕觸、用微小的力道磨蹭，這樣的吻讓他感到舒適。他低聲問：「是我太急切嗎？」

不，你哪裡急了？你操我時我都比你還急。

洛基吮著精靈軟嫩的唇。他的。誰也不能來搶。

這和早前的結合不同，那是如此親暱私密。而現在像是一個公之於眾，讓所有精靈知道、並且承認的機會。他配得上他們的王。即使洛基很明白精靈不會像阿斯嘉諸神一樣對他品頭論足、不會說他只會些魔法巧藝那些搬不上抬面的事物，不會說他不足以匹配他們高貴的國王、這位大綠林最強悍的戰士。

「這對我來說不僅僅是……婚宴。」洛基將金髮撩到耳後，一路細碎地啄吻低語。瑟蘭督伊只是微微低頭，顫著那長長的眼睫接受。「在阿斯嘉，在婚禮交換戒指意味著誓言。現在像個婚禮，而我卻沒有戒指。」

「戒指？」瑟蘭督伊側首看他，伸手往洛基胸前的暗袋裡掏出一個小小的束口袋，指尖挑開繩結的動作優雅又隨意。隨意到洛基還沒意會袋子裡裝的是什麼，兩枚被一條純白緞帶繫住的金戒滾落瑟蘭督伊掌心。

緞帶是一種名為拉洛絲的精靈織物，純潔雪白，軟如牛奶。輕輕一拉，滑如絲綢的繩結鬆開，他將其中一枚金戒交到洛基掌中。

「……就這樣？」洛基問。

「嗯？」

「你就這樣塞在我身上？」跟著一堆零碎的小東西一起？洛基沒想到精靈可以隨性到這種地步。然而他並沒有感到惱怒或不悅，這說明了瑟蘭督伊一直在尋找機會，只是延宕至今。

「嗯。」瑟蘭督伊誠實地點頭，「在結合之前就該……我曾試著停下開口。」以精靈習慣的順序，他們應該要先戴上戒指再結合。凡事從容不迫的精靈國王確實也有急切的時候。

「呃。」洛基回想。然後他說瑟蘭督伊停下他就要來硬的。他說過，他記得。好吧，看來他比瑟蘭督伊更急一點，把所有步驟都跳過了。

「你有了戒指。」精靈的眼睛眨了眨，看過來的表情專注又好奇。「告訴我，你的國家如何許下誓言。」

洛基心頭一緊，因為精靈全心信賴的神色。他無數次提醒，他是謊言與狡詐的神祇，但精靈卻不曾對他說出口的話有所懷疑。

為什麼不懷疑呢？身為國王該要多疑冷酷，尤其是面對一個以戲弄他人為樂的騙子。他試著想像瑟蘭督伊懷疑的表情，腦中浮現初見面時瑟蘭督伊的漠然與疏離。

洛基心突然冒出一股慌亂與憎恨。瑟蘭督伊不會這樣對他。精靈國王雖然傲慢冷酷，看他時卻永遠有直白的信任。

如果那些防備與冷漠是因為他的欺騙與戲弄導致，不，他不能承受這個。單單想像，他的心就那麼地疼。

揮去那些由想像造成的心慌，以壓抑的鎮定拿起那枚戒指。金戒在洛基指尖緩緩改變形狀，纖細地繞行成狡詐與謊言的雙頭蛇，他的圖騰。

「我愛你。我會成為你的丈夫——已經是了，我們真夠急的。但這不妨礙我對你立誓——」

瑟蘭督伊可以感覺洛基拉他的手時，由指尖傳來的強烈心跳。他聽著，露出被取悅的微笑，並不否認這份急切。他們有同樣的心情，他因此高興。

「這是我的圖騰，我靈魂的碎片。」洛基握緊瑟蘭督伊手掌，他在顫抖，但不僅僅是因為緊張，還有更多、更複雜且難以言名的情緒。平時總是比精靈還要略低的體溫，此時有無法忽視的灼熱。「我將你放在心裡，沒有別人會在我夢中安睡。除了你，沒有誰能伴我穿行過陰影。沒有了你，我將不復存在。」[1]

那枚戒指套進瑟蘭督伊的無名指，雙頭蛇在他指間上，溫柔得像拉長的月亮。他輕輕將唇貼上，「然而我請求你，以謊言之神的名義。欺騙是我的天性，不要那麼相信我。即使我對你愛逾性命。」

瑟蘭督伊有幾瞬的困惑，但旋即便被淺笑取代。他掙脫的動作很輕，柔柔地梳理服貼的黑髮。這是個沒必要的動作，可瑟蘭督伊覺得洛基需要。

精靈從不會虛假的事物所矇騙，謊言之神卻開始怕謊言帶來的傷害。

他從容不迫，取下洛基右手食指那枚銀戒，以金戒取而代之。

洛基的雙手被他許下誓言的伴侶按在了心口，冷涼的精靈絲綢。他的脈搏依舊急促，卻在長久的靜默中緩緩地與精靈的強而有力的心跳重合。他的表情那麼溫柔又那麼平靜，虔誠得似乎灌注他全部的信仰。

「我向你許諾，無論你說出多少謊言，我仍會愛你，直至永生終結。」

 

=======

[1] 片段引自Pablo Neruda，《一百首愛的十四行詩》81。

=======

相信我，我是抱著日本晨間劇與愛恨糾葛老梗大戲的心來寫這篇文的。

大王左手無名指上的戒指長怎樣，請看哈比人2荒谷惡龍大王的手指特寫。


	10. Chapter 10

這一個晚上洛基不是很有印象他是如何離開星光盛宴然後將他的丈夫操進床裡。他疑惑著到底是什麼原因導致他的記憶模糊，失去記憶的狀況通常不會發生在他身上。

他們用一小段時間喝乾了那瓶有著清爽香氣的酒，並不濃烈，很難讓他醉到腦袋無法作用。他記得瑟蘭督伊的長睫在暈黃的琥珀燈光中，於眼下映出一片寧靜的陰影；他記得精靈優美的歌聲在星光盛宴上迴盪，祝福國王與他的伴侶；他還記得……  
整晚他都想著要把精靈國王的衣服一件件剝下拉開那雙長腿操他然後他就真的達成目的了！

瑟蘭督伊上身無力地軟在柔軟的大床上，白金色髮絲披散在絲滑的被褥間，那雙漂亮的長腿掛在洛基肩上，隨著洛基在他後穴內抽出捅進，被逼出滿身暈紅。  
被侵犯的地方又酥又麻，他覺得已經被撐開到極限，又明顯感覺在洛基撤出時身體自動絞緊了要離開的陰莖吸啜挽留。他去拉洛基扣在腰上的手，被抓開按過頭頂。  
洛基整個身體都壓了上去，還把那雙腿更頂開幾分一插到底，享受著被濕熱軟肉包裹的感覺。瑟蘭督伊發出一聲短促的呻吟，緩了口氣，輕道：「動一動……」  
當凜然不可侵的精靈王用那種又輕又軟的語氣請求，即使是洛基也不會在這時候和他的丈夫唱反調。他愛死這時候的瑟蘭督伊了好嗎？

「等不及了哈？」他調了下姿勢，開始在銷魂窟裡猛力搗弄抽插。  
精靈昂起頭、露出線條優美的頸脖與下巴任他咬噬。  
他以為他體會到的是與相愛之人接觸的喜悅，但洛基給了他更多。

身體被壓制，被敞開，席捲來的性慾狂野無比。他在理智被撕碎時用呻吟和緊勾在洛基腰後的雙腿鼓勵，這對精靈來說太激烈了，他什麼也想不起來，無論理智還是身體都浸泡在性愛的美妙迷亂之中。  
兩瓣臀肉被掰開，張大雙腿，粉嫩的後穴被赤紅陰莖噗溜捅開，無數次的蹂躪之下，變得鬆軟濕熱又紅腫不堪，每條縐折都被撐開拉平，飢渴地吸吮著在身體裡騰搗的粗大性器。

洛基緩下速度，從頸脖往下，細細親吻瑟蘭督伊的身體。那具充滿力量的肉體有著最漂亮的線條與細膩的皮膚，肌肉起伏、結實精壯；洛基無法阻止自己放肆底撫摸。精靈撩人的眼眸微閉，眉心輕蹙，扭腰將他含得更深，不時洩出幾聲低柔淫靡的呻吟。  
他從未覺得有生物的身體可以這麼美麗，讓他沈醉，迷戀不已。他覺得如果再繼續留在瑟蘭督伊身體裡他就要射了。

可還不行。他得讓他的丈夫爽到哭著哀求才可以。邪神無法壓抑自己邪惡的小心思，想到高潔的精靈被他引誘而墮落就有一種禁忌的快意。

洛基把自己從濕滑的穴口中抽出，傾身去吻瑟蘭督伊微張的想汲取空氣的嘴，得到熱情又順服的配合。瑟蘭督伊伸出手摟住他，將洛基容納在腿間，差那麼一點點就是整個都要掛在他野性十足的丈夫身上，喘著氣，軟綿綿地問：  
「你喜歡嗎？我希望能取悅你。」  
「這是什麼要命的問題。你快把我迷死了。」這個問題真的很要命，如果瑟蘭督伊有一點點自覺。洛基很清楚他肯定是沒有，這才更糟糕，精靈明明是自持又禁欲的種族……沒關係，洛基心想，還好他是個神，就算伴侶再怎麼誘人，也不怎麼有被榨乾的問題。

他直起上半身跪在床上，順帶將瑟蘭督伊的手往下拉，要他撫摸自己硬挺的慾望。他把陰莖壓在瑟蘭督伊穴口與會陰磨蹭，偶爾頂上飽滿柔軟的囊袋，沾濕瑟蘭督伊修長的、正在撫慰自己的手指。  
拇指揉搓著瑟蘭督伊被操開的洞口，事前的步驟讓這裡軟熱油潤，還有方才那一陣，洛基手指輕鬆地壓進去在裡頭攪弄，腸道軟肉層層吸啜住他的手指，毫無反抗外來的入侵之意。

「……洛基。」瑟蘭督伊低嘆，溫柔地醉人。  
他低語就像惡魔的引誘，盯著瑟蘭督伊沈醉表情的笑容簡直壞透了，「以及，不，我還沒滿意，我要把這個小洞灌滿。」  
「好的。你可以做……」他說。洛基再次擠開穴口頂進瑟蘭督伊體內時他縱容的話語出現了顫抖，「任何事。」

這次洛基再也無法將自己抽離，一點兒都不能。  
瑟蘭督伊又被捲入那激狂的性愛之中，滿足於把洛基包容在身體裡的感覺，即使那感覺粗重又灼熱。他的血液被炙熱而原始的渴望焚燒，只有伴侶親吻撫摸的肌膚才能得到安撫。  
洛基拉高瑟蘭督伊雙腿壓到胸前，快速抽出又重重刺入，除了舒服的呻吟，瑟蘭督伊腦袋一片空白。他撫慰著自己，撐開到極限的後穴又酸又脹，陰莖不停在腸道裡前後碾磨帶來難以言喻的舒暢感，讓他扭著腰迎合，將洛基更深地納入體內。

這簡直是無法克制的瘋狂。  
洛基看著在他身下雙眼緊閉，喘息和呻吟都誘惑著要他更用力操幹的瑟蘭督伊。由後穴輻射到全身的酥麻讓瑟蘭督伊被操得像一灘融化的暖水，表情茫然愉悅。  
喘息愈來愈粗重。  
他揉弄自己陰莖的力道愈來愈大，呻吟也漸漸急促。洛基在穴口徘徊沒有完全抽出，重重搗入，一操到底，瑟蘭督伊猛然弓起身體、肌肉緊繃，肉穴猛力絞緊吸吮。洛基低吼著，他看不清眼前，只知道要將那雙長腿扳到最開、將陰莖插入他所能侵犯的最深處，把精液灑滿濕熱的腸道，聽瑟蘭督伊被操到高潮的呻吟。 

好一會兒整個房間只有斷斷續續的呼吸聲。

洛基回過神來才發現自己還維持著將瑟蘭督伊雙腿壓在身前、敞開了身體方便他侵犯的姿勢。即使是如此肉欲的姿態，他依然美得驚人。洛基不自覺地又更用力將自己埋進深處，好好地享受了會兒被肉穴一收一縮吸吮的舒暢感，才放下他雙腿，放任自己倒在瑟蘭督伊身上。  
瑟蘭督伊一手搭在洛基肩頭、一手擱在後頸，輕輕地按著。他忽視身上汗水與精液混在一起的一團混亂，換做平常，他會立刻起身去沐浴清洗。但現在他只想什麼也不去想，閉著眼和他的丈夫安安靜靜躺在一起。

大片肌膚相貼的感覺很好。  
洛基享受著瑟蘭督伊沒有節奏的輕撫，從他頸窩間抬起頭來，用鼻尖蹭蹭精靈光滑的臉頰。瑟蘭督伊輕哼，眼睛依然沒睜開，身體尋到了某個角度，親親洛基唇角，不帶任何慾望，親暱又放鬆。  
面對這麼溫順的精靈，洛基真想放過他。

——想想而已。他忍了七年……七年！適可而止怎麼可能是邪神具備的美德呢？得寸進尺才是。  
但他確實享受高潮後的溫存，瑟蘭督伊在他身體上不帶任何意涵的撫摸。  
他可以再等一等。

……大概半刻吧。

 

洛基比他自己預想中等得還要久一些，約莫兩倍時間，他為自己的耐心感到感動。其實要不是瑟蘭督伊屈起腿微微側身想讓洛基滑下身體好讓他自己起身洗浴的舉動，洛基還沈浸在高潮餘韻裡沒有挪移的打算。  
洛基雙手雙腳都纏上瑟蘭督伊的身體扒著不肯放開，瑟蘭督伊確認丈夫完全沒有從他身體下來的意願後無奈地笑了笑又躺回床上。  
幾個小動作，肌膚之間幾次擠壓與摩擦，然後洛基就，硬了。

他雙手撐在床上用跨部蹭著瑟蘭督伊的，就著還未清理的滑膩液體，用微勃的陰莖擠壓按摩精靈跨間那團軟肉。瑟蘭督伊瞇著眼看他，配合地挺身，沒多久便被蹭得硬起。  
看到瑟蘭督伊扭腰難耐躁動的反應，洛基很滿意這成果。他身體下滑，握住早些時候把他操得欲仙欲死的器官，大小適中，就和它的主人一樣漂亮。他會想再嚐嚐這大東西的滋味，不過不是今天。  
把瑟蘭督伊雙腿架到肩上，他想好好折騰的地方正可憐兮兮底收縮著，從無法密合的洞口滴出潤滑和吃進去不久的精液。

洛基笑得簡直無法更淫蕩，低頭湊近那黏膩不堪的軟穴伸舌舔舐。

「洛基……」瑟蘭督伊軟在被褥間無力低喘，溫熱柔軟的舌頭舔遍被插得鬆軟熟爛的穴口，還更往裡頭舔去，這感覺讓他渾身發顫。  
「瑟蘭督伊，我親愛的。」他可不覺得自己精液的味道有多惹人喜歡，只是瑟蘭督伊扯著他頭髮想拉開、又因為被舔穴而簌簌發抖的模樣……要忍住不操進去真他媽是天大的考驗。「我幫你舔乾淨。」

「我自己來……」他推他，力量軟得不像身經百戰的精靈戰士。  
「不，讓我幫你。」洛基確實舔得徹底，將穴口弄得濕漉漉，「看這可憐的小洞腫成這樣。」  
小小翻了個白眼，「是啊，是誰幹的？」瑟蘭督伊捉住洛基黑髮，企圖制止他繼續在體內引起騷動。可洛基時間拿捏得極好，舌頭才撤開，立刻探進兩指撐開依舊油滑潤膩的靡紅肉花。  
讓洛基這麼一弄，瑟蘭督伊瞬間就癱了。手指在後穴裡攪弄的感覺又酸又麻，讓他虛弱無力，把人拉開的力道就像是鼓勵的愛撫。  
不要和邪神談羞恥心，面對精靈這種不懂慾望如何寫的種族，洛基早把那種東西甩到不知道哪個星系。坐在瑟蘭督伊大開的腿間拉高他的臀部，洛基用指頭徹底、好好地撫摸了一回含著精液的濕熱腸道，讓精靈只能睜著迷離的眼神扭動輕喘，毫無反抗之力。

因為禁欲，深陷情慾時反而更淫靡。  
看著瑟蘭督伊喘氣，洛基就完全硬了。

「肯定是個大傢伙……」他撤出手，得意地握著高高翹起的陰莖向他誘人至極的丈夫展示，對準鬆軟的洞口用力貫入，「可以讓你爽到尖叫。」  
腸道裡難以言喻的空虛被瞬間填滿，瑟蘭督伊確實尖叫了。堅定的理智早被飢渴慾望沖刷而去，他目光凝在洛基身上，只能感受他帶來的一切。

狂亂。迷醉。  
就連失控也美妙絕倫。


	11. Chapter 11

渾身上下帶著舒暢的愉悅與滿足清醒，從糾纏的四肢中脫離花費瑟蘭督伊不少時間。除了某個部位在過度使用之下有點酸疼，大體上，感覺很好。精靈恢復速度極快，那一點疼不是什麼問題。

幾乎是一坐起身瑟蘭督伊便清晰感受到液體在體內滑下、淌出身體沾染上腿間的過程，他皺眉看向始作俑者。後者在失去懷裡的溫度後抱了滿滿一床被子繼續睡。俯身將唇印在洛基英俊的臉上一會兒，抱怨的口吻是那麼底纏綿：「真是可惡的、無法消停的傢伙。」

瑟蘭督伊看向窗外，柔和的晨光散入蓊鬱的林蔭與山體落入國王寢室。窗下有雲海翻湧的雲海，森林被掩蓋在其中，只能看出遠方深淺不一的綠色影子，與被河流劃開的霧中水道。

以往太陽未升起時他早已清醒，今日比平常要晚醒許多。下床隨意拾起落在地面的長袍披上，赤腳拉開寢室北側角落的一個小門。滑膩液體隨走動順著大腿內側滴落，他依然從從容容，沿著雕鑿好的石階拾級而下。

衣領開到腹部、長袍只在腰間微攏，光裸的腿隨著走動時不時脫開下擺的遮掩，還有些淡淡青紫印在身體上某些會被浮想聯翩的地方。

幸而沒有誰看到這樣的精靈王。

幾級階梯之下是國王的洗浴及休憩室，挖嵌在山壁的圓形浴池就在階梯旁。瑟蘭督伊將長袍隨意脫下，踩進溫熱的池水。

加里安已經將乾淨的衣物擺在浴池旁一旁本是擺放飲品與細碎零食的小圓桌上，將細碎的點心換至浴池對角約六步距離，以垂直角度擺放的兩張躺椅中間。

國王今天的作息與以往都不相同。

以往國王會在夜幕還沒退去時清醒，像個戰士一般帶刀進入森林訓練不輟。加里安可以趁這個時間在起居室佈好早餐。

等國王在太陽初昇時回來、梳洗結束前他就會準備好今日的衣物擺在寢室，讓國王換好衣服前往起居室享用早餐。

這是瑟蘭督伊還是王子時便固定下來的規律。

加里安知道昨晚有另一個身份加諸瑟蘭督伊身上——以精靈的標準，這婚結得有點晚，總歸是結了，大綠林的精靈們由衷感到高興。

他們高興國王終於有了伴侶、終於有那麼一個對象共享他的喜怒哀樂。

「你沒有叫我。」那個對象只穿了件長褲啪噠啪噠從樓梯上走下來，睡眼惺忪、頭髮凌亂，完全是剛起床不修邊幅的模樣。

洛基一屁股坐在樓梯最下階打了個呵欠，「囉唆的小精靈也沒有來把我吵醒。」

他說的是加里安。打從加里安看到他食指上的銀戒之後就和他有仇似，堅決要把他的作息調整成近似瑟蘭督伊的。

洛基必須承認他在睡眠習慣這方面還是比較接近中土的人類，辦不到精靈一天睡四小時、甚至只需要打坐冥想的生活習慣。當然他不是非得睡覺不可。若有必要，一週不睡對阿斯嘉人還算可接受範圍……但說真的，沒必要時何必這樣刻苦生活。

拜加里安不屈不撓幫他調整作息所賜，他現在習慣了一天睡六小時。估計是瑟蘭督伊清醒後訓練結束剛好趕得上共進早餐的時間。

「從這次月圓到下次月缺，我們不會被打擾。」瑟蘭督伊懶懶地靠在池邊，雙腿在池水裡交疊，從頭到腳，渾身濕漉漉地，還有幾顆水珠從髮梢滴下，從白晰的肩頭滾落。

他記得加里安好像六百歲了，洛基卻喜歡拿幾百歲的年齡差距口頭欺壓那名年輕精靈。瑟蘭督伊想，一千和六百，都還是能記憶歲數的年紀。

「真是慷慨的結婚假期。」洛基手肘撐在膝上、支起額頭，欣賞浴池裡水淋淋的精靈。「我認為你需要邀請你的丈夫共浴。」

瑟蘭督伊凝視他。濕透的精靈就像洗過的月亮，清澈又透明。

他微笑，輕聲說：「不。」

洛基剎時停頓，懷疑自己聽到來自新婚丈夫的拒絕。他開口確認，「呃，你剛剛說的是『不』？」

精靈就坐在那兒，神情溫柔安詳，半點兒也不像剛剛才打回一個邀約、一個請求。「是的。」

「哇噢，我結婚不到半天立刻出現婚姻危機。」洛基翻了個白眼，果然不能期待精靈會為愛改變不再當個混蛋。

——洛基不否認自己也是……好吧，他還挺喜歡瑟蘭督伊這樣。惡作劇之神其實頗為害怕生活一成不變。

「你會因為我說『不』而乖乖聽話？」

「不。」

「所以，」瑟蘭督伊歪頭，就是那個一個可以表達輕蔑、傲慢、任性、疑惑甚至看到髒東西都通用的動作。「為什麼不就是……做你想做的呢？」

「我同意你。」洛基一拍大腿站起踩入浴池中動作一氣呵成沒有半點猶豫。

至於他身上的長褲？

別忘了洛基可是個魔法師。

把衣服變不見這種小事，難道還會難嗎？

 

半跪在瑟蘭督伊身後，洛基順了順手下一頭費了他不少時間才擦乾的細長金髮。用魔法烘乾只是一瞬間的事，不過他沒有這麼做。

他喜歡瑟蘭督伊沐浴過後混著一股冷冽水意的味道。雖然在擦的過程中，這位精靈王並不是乖乖地坐在躺椅上全然不動作，尤其是加里安充分且貼心地為剛出浴的國王斟上一杯酒。血橙似的豔麗顏色，水果香氣誘人。

大清早的，真是糜爛。洛基撇撇嘴，沒有阻止加里安也為他倒上一杯。他喜歡這種糜爛。

「好了？其實你可以不用管它，總是會乾。」瑟蘭督伊放下空酒杯說。

「我喜歡撫摸你。任何部位。」

「摸我可不會飽。」

「會的。」從後方摸摸從髮絲中冒出一點兒的尖耳朵，吃吃笑了起來，「只是層面不同。」

話雖如此洛基還是跟著瑟蘭督伊回到寢室，加里安已經在寢室裡一看就讓人發懶的長椅前擺好一頓豐盛的早餐。

倒不是說他在阿斯嘉的寢宮裡沒有這種懶散的配置。離開床鋪走幾步路，立刻到達一個可坐可臥的軟綿綿躺椅、躺椅旁長桌上放滿美味的食物……共進早餐的對象是親人還是愛人，感覺畢竟相差甚大。

他沒有說和家人共進早餐不愉快。弗麗嘉惠以她一貫的高貴優雅端著一杯熱茶放任他在躺椅上繼續與睡意掙扎等著她的次子自行清醒；索爾偶爾會跑進他寢宮，用企圖打壞桌子的大力把他拍醒，然後掃走他一半份量的早餐——不要以為他不知道，索爾是沒吃飽才會過來，這貪吃的混蛋——確實洛基對於那些理所當然具備皇家排場的早餐份量確實也只能吃下一半，算了。

現在和他一起的人是他的新婚丈夫，而且一反平日在餐廳用餐、菜一道道上的習慣，除了收拾，僕從不會再來干擾。

長長的假期、在寢室足不出戶；不會被打擾，新人只要專注沈浸在結合的愉悅之中？洛基這時想大喊他欣賞精靈的婚姻禮俗。

在戰場上時洛基對於精靈飲食文化最大的心得是，他們看起來好像吃草喝酒就能戰鬥——這當然是錯誤觀念，只是他很少看到精靈吃東西……正確來說，是不知道他們何時吃東西——他跟在瑟蘭督伊身邊也沒有長期過著茹素的生活。

當身在精靈王的宮殿之中，精靈細膩自然的飲食習慣就推翻了洛基不負責任的想像。

精靈的醫者確實不食用肉類，因為精靈認為即使在合理且必要的情況下殺戮生靈，依然會損害他們的治癒力；除此之外，精靈沒有不吃肉的禁忌。

國王的餐桌上相對精緻，風格很類似洛基在弗麗嘉的霧之宮所嚐到的華納神族料理。

這些精靈小知識與阿斯嘉的異同之處，在猶有水珠的新鮮樹莓沾上瑟蘭督伊、莓果鮮豔的紅色碰上粉嫩柔軟的唇瓣時，洛基就很難去在意了。

「我們可以去野餐。」用餐的中間瑟蘭督伊說，「今天會是好天氣。」

「當然，為什麼不？但你不想處理那些看著就令人煩躁的政務？」說瑟蘭督伊會完全不碰政務專注休憩，洛基不信。

將切成一口大小、塗上酒紅色果醬的白麵包送進嘴裡，這是他吃的第六個口味。在這之前他已經嚐過葡萄、黑櫻桃、藍莓、柑橘、杏桃等各種水果熬成的果醬，精靈特別會做這些東西。現在在嘴裡咀嚼的這個……酸酸甜甜，洛基不知道有哪種水果吃起來是蜂蜜玫瑰味的。

「現在不急。」按著酒、漿果、果醬麵包爾後才是肉類的順序進食，洛基看著瑟蘭督伊細細咀嚼一片油脂豐厚的燻魚片嚥下，指尖輕輕撫過唇角擦去根本不存在的油脂。精靈眉尾斜挑的帶笑神情幾乎可以說是不懷好意了，「來自阿斯嘉的邪神曾說我可以盡情使用他。物盡其用，現在正是時候。」

「國王該做的。」他理解。大權在握的國王就是可以將利用講得這麼直白。這才是瑟蘭督伊，完全不改其本質。細聲細氣提醒：「別忘了獎賞，也當心反噬。」

「哦？」

「放心，我保證最大的反噬你經歷過。」洛基喝口酒，香氣與果醬巧妙融合，增添風味，他喜歡。

「我很好奇，我親愛的丈夫會帶來什麼反噬？」他在『親愛的丈夫』加重了語氣，用那種綿長又柔軟的口吻。

洛基竟然在這句話聽出了甜膩。他覺得自己真是瘋了。果然愛情使人瘋狂。

「好吧，這句話很狡猾。」邪神能做的事太多，『丈夫』能做的事就相對少。前者能顛覆一個國家，後者……「你把我能做的事變得只有在床上操哭你。」

「國王該做的，」瑟蘭督伊舉杯，從容、優雅，又傲慢。「不用客氣。」


	12. Chapter 12

精靈式的野餐是什麼模樣洛基不知道。

配合北歐神的瑟蘭督伊式野餐是，由加里安先在靠近山腳一棵橡樹下架起矮篷、裝滿食物的藤編野餐籃擺在鋪展草地的柔軟布料上，裡頭的食物全照洛基的喜好來。

誰讓瑟蘭督伊用完早餐就把洛基晾在一旁處理政務去了，政務最優先，加里安不打擾洛基打擾誰。

瑟蘭督伊說的『現在不急』就是說話當下的『現在』真的不急。

確實十萬火急的事沒有，瑟蘭督伊處理的政務都是據點的建造設計與下一季王國的規劃。他在層層書架之間悠然行走尋找資料的空隙瞥見洛基走進圖書室，還順手拿了幾本動植物圖鑑給洛基，連著大綠林的氣候記錄。

洛基對照著翻看其中一本植物圖鑑。正好加里安靠近桌邊，前來詢問野餐食物要準備些什麼，於是洛基抱著書走了出去。

加里安疑惑不解。瑟蘭督伊只看一眼，繼續將注意力擺在千石窟宮殿的相關敘述。

話說回野餐。

中午過後國王終於正視他丈夫的嫉妒臉，放下羽毛筆按早晨所說外出野餐。

有鑑於洛基與外表不符的食量，加里安把食物放滿了三個大野餐籃。

並非因為精靈只喝露水與吃漿果才會認為洛基食量很大，戰爭時為什麼那些努門諾爾士兵會有精靈吃那些小東西就會飽的錯覺加里安也覺得奇怪。

成年精靈的食量和成年人類差不多，不同在於精靈身體對食物消耗的速度極緩慢。

而和努門諾爾人或精靈相比，洛基，他偉大國王的丈夫、人類法師……從外表推測他的食量應該和不會與男性精靈相差太遠，實際上他可以輕鬆吃掉數倍份量的食物。

加里安曾經頗無禮地做過實驗，在國王面前額外呈上整條白麵包、五條和手臂一樣長的烤魚、兩個臉大的碎肉派、四里拉的肉與兩個黑梅果餡餅。[1]洛基優雅地將上述所有食物一掃而空，換得國王一句『你真能吃呀』的微笑感嘆。

雖然加里安並不清楚食人妖的食量，他想，大概就和洛基差不多吧。而且那天洛基不只喝光瓶中的酒，連國王嘴裡的也不放過。

約莫胸口高度的矮篷可供暫時休憩，加里安完全依照國王的身高搭起，確保他的國王在裡頭坐臥都不會感到狹窄。

矮篷上頭有大片布料製成的赭色帷幔，帷幔有一些些透明，全部蓋下時可以從外頭看見裡頭有隱約的人影。但現在帷幔好好地綁著，瑟蘭督伊坐在橡樹擴展的枝幹上。

這棵一千五百歲的橡樹延伸的範圍寬大，橙黃色的樹葉看來像陽光織成的絨毯。樹幹約要六個人合圍、最粗的枝條寬度超過一蘭加，在大綠林的樹木中卻還很年輕。[2]

在枝葉的範圍之外有一汪由多條山溪匯聚落下而成的潭水。

瑟蘭督伊坐的枝幹離地不到半人高。

確切說，不是坐著，而是赤著腳躺在樹枝上，將他寬大的外袍壓在身下。他總能把所有地方都變成他的王國……這兒確實是他的王國。

換個形容吧，瑟蘭督伊能把每個地方都坐成他高高在上的王座。

洛基面對水色在野餐墊上吃掉一塊和臉一樣大，塗滿花生醬、蓋滿乳酪的烤麵包。身後瑟蘭督伊懶散地掛在樹枝上，然後他捏了一小片蜂蜜蛋糕，直起身塞進瑟蘭督伊嘴裡。

「酒？」他揚揚喝了半杯的酒，瑟蘭督伊接過，沒多說什麼，掛在樹枝上糜爛得很有美感。

「再一個點心。」洛基已經掌握好餵食的節奏。瑟蘭督伊會自己動手，但洛基樂於服侍。

沒遇到這個懶散的精靈前洛基怎麼也沒想過他有服侍人的一天。

風趣健談的阿斯嘉小王子挺受女孩兒歡迎，從不缺宴會上貼心服侍的嬌花、也不乏你情我願的一夜春宵。

洛基取悅人的技術完全是這七年間練成的。

——不是床上，論床上功夫他身經百戰但過去七年毫無用武之地。

即使是在戰場上，瑟蘭督伊仍不乏追求者，畢竟有同性伴侶的先例。別論他們是不是真的愛慕國王，有時洛基分不太出來那些精靈是在表達敬意還是愛意。

但憑著瑟蘭督伊在大綠林的聲望，願意任國王使喚的精靈只多不少。

洛基不傻，他黏上去的速度可比誰都快。務必保證瑟蘭督伊眼前天天都有他的身影。

畢竟執意堅持王子的傲慢與自尊肯定沒有用啊！整個族群都很清冷含蓄的精靈壓根不存在『國王見多了趨炎附勢的生物，突然見到一個堅持本心對他不屑一顧的人而感到清新』這種畫風。

在大綠林的精靈面前膽敢對他們的國王有一絲一毫的不屑，別懷疑，沒被射成箭豬只是因為精靈是善良陣營，他們不會一言不合就殺人。

所以，在瑟蘭督伊面前欲擒故縱？不用客氣，傻鳥，慢走不送。

「再來點蘋果派，你只顧著喝酒。」說是這麼說，他並沒有讓國王的酒杯空下。吞掉瑟蘭督伊咬去一半的蘋果派，洛基思考著說，「精靈的糧食非常多，卻沒有醫藥？你知道，治病的藥草、巫師的魔藥……什麼的。」

「藥與毒對精靈不起作用。」瑟蘭督伊終於坐起來了一點，酒杯遞給洛基潤喉。

「我知道，重傷會有醫者用魔力疏導，偶爾治療精靈以外的種族。」恕他實在看不出精靈有什麼高深魔法，就是拿來美美地發發光。「精靈本身根本不使用藥草，可是我見過醫者治療其他生物時仍然使用藥物？」

「我們知道每種植物的功用。並且，魔力可以放大植物的效力，作用在其他種族身上。」

哦。洛基想，這擺明是不同種族的活體實驗。

「嘿，我有個主意，為何不把藥草當作商品呢？既然你有對外交易的打算。人類或矮人受傷都需要治療，還有什麼能比精靈的魔藥更有療效？」

點點頭，「限量還可以提高價格，這是個好建議。怎麼想到的？」

洛基挑眉，「你是為什麼塞那本植物圖鑑給我？」

精靈王就笑著看他不作答。

森林裡最多的就是植物。除了糧食之外，瑟蘭督伊想要藉助洛基不同於精靈的思維找到新交易品，在森林本身可自然循環的前提下。

他只提過一回他想與伊斯加人與矮人進行交易。洛基記住了，而且明白他想要他提供何種協助。瑟蘭督伊很慶幸自己選擇的伴侶並不駑鈍。

駑鈍並不是一個正確的反意詞彙。瑟蘭督伊很清楚僅僅敏銳一詞不足以形容洛基。最優雅漂亮的外貌，最尖銳的刺，對這個世界毫不在意，殘酷冰冷。

洛基只在意瑟蘭督伊。

只有他。                                     

所以洛基學著去在意他所在意之事。

而這一切都基於愛。

「還有精靈的食物。我敢保證打出種族名號，就有無數的人類爭相購買……」精靈看著他在出神，洛基很快發現這點。以他的瞭解，瑟蘭督伊對政事絕不容許自己有馬虎走神的情況，肯定是在思考些什麼。「如果這有實行上的困難你最好直說，我才好去想如何解決問題。」

「不。這很好。」這會兒他終於不繼續癱在樹枝上決定往下挪，窩進一旁矮篷裡鋪滿的抱枕堆中。國王的排場就是什麼都有。「我不認為會有太多的實行困難。」

「那你在思考什麼？」洛基跟著移動。將酒杯斟滿遞過去，精靈搖搖頭，洛基拿回來喝乾把酒杯隨手擱在一旁。

「你會想摸我嗎？」

很平常的語氣。沒有挑逗也沒有笑意。那句話換成『脆弱的凡人需要傷藥，拿這個當交易品如何』也毫無違和。

「這不是什麼新的玩笑吧。」洛基覺得瑟蘭督伊的幽默感在談論公事時並不是太多，除非精靈已在不知不覺中換了話題。

「理智告訴我這並非罪惡的衝動。我想與你有更多接觸。」他與洛基沒有繁衍後代的需求，最初的結合之後已不需要耽於肉體的享樂。

但他仍想碰觸。即使這是非必要的舉止。

指尖滑過伴侶頰邊。靠得極近，卻未曾碰觸，這在精靈已是親暱的表現。

洛基翻白眼。不會吧？難得走神就是在想這個？

邪神絕對不會失態發出跟不上對話的疑問句。但他認為自己有必要好好灌輸瑟蘭督伊阿斯嘉風格的親密行為。至少要在盡情追求歡愉的阿斯嘉式與精靈式的單純神交兩者之間取得一點平衡是吧。

他一把將瑟蘭督伊的手捉住往臉上壓。

「拜託別問這種蠢問題，我們已經結婚了。」只有精靈才會連沈浸於愛情中都要彬彬有禮。「你想摸就摸。相對的，我也會。我還會更過份。」

說著他直接演示一番，將精靈壓進抱枕堆裡挑開他的長袍，雙手揉上那對脫去衣物以後就非常有存在感的胸膛。一個戰士胸肌發達很理所當然，洛基一點兒都不覺得盯著瞧有哪裡不對勁，頂多他現在揉胸的姿勢有點兒變態。

管他的呢，至少他揉得到。

「這問題並不愚蠢。」微微皺眉，習慣洛基的直接和自己也這樣做是兩回事。不過瑟蘭督伊沒有制止他。

前傾著按在瑟蘭督伊胸膛上，幾乎要把精靈困在抱枕堆裡。

「即使你是王我還是要說這超愚蠢。聽好了，我絕對不會問『請問我可以和你做愛嗎』這種鬼問題，我會直接操你，而且很多次。至於什麼叫禮貌？脫了衣服以後硬給我看那才叫禮貌。」

==========

[1] 里拉（libra），1lb約328.9克，4lbs約1315.6克等於46盎司。然後，有鑑於電影中兩個食人妖可以嗑四個矮人，我想洛基吃得並沒有食人妖多。當然比起一次可以吃八條鮭魚或一頭烤全羊的索爾，洛基的食量其實也不算什麼……吧。

[2] 蘭加（Ranga，昆雅語），努門諾爾人從精靈承襲的長度單位，1蘭加約96.5公分。

===========

基神這樣說話顯然是不怕被揍。

===========

附圖。一千多年的橡樹長這樣，據說主枝幹直徑8.5公尺。（網路找的侵權請通知）


	13. Chapter 13

「嗯……」瑟蘭督伊歪頭思考一會兒。「維持禮儀不好嗎？」

「好，很好。請問你——」可以張開你的腿嗎？

洛基立刻就被不知哪抓來的烤麵包塞一嘴，瑟蘭督伊說著並露出一個微笑，「我有預感這個問題我不想聽。」

預感超準確。

洛基用三口把那塊烤麵包塞進胃裡，一杯紅酒轉到眼前，他配著麵包嚥下的同時話題已被瑟蘭督伊帶開：「我覺得我們可以談談該製作哪些藥物作為商品。」

聳肩，他起身盤腿而坐，「傷藥、解毒劑，止疼、退熱？人類需要的應該就是那幾樣？」

「你可以好好研究。還有糧食。」

「我知道、我知道，為了你的人民。」

一個皺眉、一句糾正，國王的語氣。「我們的。」

洛基一愣，咧開像是猛獸般的微笑，一點兒也不斯文高貴，燦爛得嚇人。下一瞬間他雙手掩住臉、用力搓揉兩下好重整表情。

「抱歉，我們的。」悶悶的聲音從雙掌後頭傳出，他的精靈總是毫無自覺。

確定自己回到平時的優雅做派，洛基放下手，看著瑟蘭督伊沒費神攏上被拉開的衣襟，露出連著鎖骨那一大片胸口起身扔開外袍、一會兒又倒原位。

他輕聲說，眼裡有自己都無法察覺的溫柔：「我總是習慣我最喜歡的那一個什麼都不缺以後再去考慮其他。」

「我缺什麼？」瑟蘭督伊單手支在抱枕上，毫不客氣將自己擺在洛基『最喜歡的那一個』的位置。

「例如快速便捷的通訊方法。我沒有對幫你傳遞訊息的精靈或小動物們不滿，就覺得慢了點。」

想了想有什麼與遠方之人對話的方法，「你是指真知晶石？」

「有人做過？」

「嗯。」淡淡的敘事口吻。「諾多的費諾。中土有七顆，部分已下落不明。」

瑟蘭督伊語氣中對於這位諾多族最偉大的精靈沒有尊敬。

讀過厚重的貝爾蘭編年史的洛基挑挑眉。

他對挑起第一次親族殘殺的費諾很有印象，畢竟這有些超出他印象中愛好和平又善良美好的精靈會做的事，中土精靈書寫出的歷史也是挺血腥。

自西方而來的費諾及其後代為了搶奪白船而殘殺帖勒瑞族精靈導致曼督斯的詛咒，來到貝爾蘭後又不願意承認多瑞亞斯國王庭葛的統治權，傲慢地謀求不經許可就隨處留居或通行。[1]

帖勒瑞精靈雖放下這份殘殺親族的血仇，但從此對費諾很難帶有善意。

瑟蘭督伊是庭葛幼弟伊牟的後代，追溯血脈，他是帖勒瑞族後代。又親眼見過庭葛因精靈寶鑽——費諾鑄造——而導致多瑞亞斯滅亡，實在不能要求他對費諾有多少尊敬。[2]

「怎麼聽起來數量很少。」而且還愈來愈少無法再製。

瑟蘭督伊對『費諾製造的偉大作品』完全沒有興趣，甚至還有偏見。於是他倍感無聊地說，「確實是。」

「所以你們沒有那種，一張紙，背面畫個魔法陣就可以把信送到收信人手上的魔法？」手指在空中畫了幾畫，幾個幾何圖形組成的簡單法陣示意出現。這方式很初級，需要的魔力不多。至於如何遷就精靈的魔力運作，他會找到方法。

「沒有。很顯然，你找到我缺什麼了。」輕輕眨眼，看著洛基一拍手散開那閃耀綠色光芒的細線，手腳並用底爬到他旁邊擠開一點位置。

瑟蘭督伊挪動被制止，洛基把手放在他頸側，掌心邊緣貼著鎖骨。

「正好我需要將締結婚姻的消息……」洛基的腿貼著他的，他試著忽略所有肌膚相貼造成的影響繼續說，「告知凱勒鵬，以及凱蘭崔爾夫人。」

「誰？」洛基的表情說著『你得到了我全部的注意』，綠眼睛裡的光芒溫潤專注。

是的。

專注。

如果某人的手沒有在敞開的領口內緩慢移動，瑟蘭督伊會相信洛基專注的重點在於話語而不是他的身體。

他壓著他的胸口。掌心，與手指。指尖陷在柔軟的肌肉裡。

「我的父輩親族，凱勒鵬與他的妻子凱蘭崔爾。他們目前居住在愛隆統治的……」

順暢的話語被胸前揉捻的手指打斷，呼吸瞬間紊亂。

他瞪洛基一眼，對方看似滿意僅僅接受少許撫摸就挺起迎合的小東西的反應。偏偏洛基還能一臉正經接下他的話，「瑞文戴爾。你這裡很敏感。」

拇指停在那裡有意無意摩擦著，尤其是其他手指以微小的弧度緩緩撫摸瑟蘭督伊胸口俐落的肌肉線條。隨著主人不自覺微微挺胸的舉動，那漂亮的小東西更更硬了，顏色也微微加深。

「不需要也一封信給瑞文戴爾領主？」[3]

「我與他血緣太遠。」咬了咬唇，略微停頓，他把洛基拉近，靠在他耳邊解釋。聲音那麼輕，偶爾伴隨敏感點被揉弄的低吟。「婚姻是——家族間的事。我們只會派信使將消息送給關係……嗯……較近並且交好的親族。其他精靈會由樹木的耳語中得知。」

這時他是、又不是那聚集威信與權力於一身的精靈王。丈夫肌膚的溫涼觸感似乎可以緩解一點躁熱，他把唇貼上洛基頰邊，而洛基的吻也落在類似的位置。

國王需要維持尊嚴。

但是愛不需要。

精靈吻起來的感覺總是溫暖靜謐。他可以一直這麼舒服地靠著他，沈澱千年的思緒。

洛基喜歡慾望之火在瑟蘭督伊身上點燃，雖然就是簇溫吞的小火焰；可他也喜歡瑟蘭督伊不帶任何意圖攬著他的時候，像是柔軟豐草下涼爽的穩固土壤，永遠能安撫他的躁動。

一路吻過頸側又回到他頰邊，交換了個綿長濕潤的吻，才將雙手擱在瑟蘭督伊長袍被剝開的光裸腰側，乖乖躺在旁邊，暫時放過他的丈夫。瑟蘭督伊會把該讓他明白的解釋完全，洛基鬧歸鬧，也很清楚何時該消停。

「通常這樣的事只要通知親族，伴侶之間訊息流通，額外通知是多此一舉。另行去信是因為凱蘭崔爾夫人照顧過年幼的我，又是強大的精靈，所以要同樣將她視為親族。」

洛基的視線一直停在他腰上。瑟蘭督伊不理解那有什麼值得注意。

「洛基？」

「聽起來你很尊敬她。」他回答。指尖由後背滑下，停在被長褲擋住的腰間。精靈胸厚腰窄，腰線明顯。戰士的身體無法用纖細來形容，但線條確實非常優美。

「是的。她睿智而強悍，缺少的只是一頂王冠。」

瑟蘭督伊用了強悍來形容一個女精靈。

這個形容詞洛基沒聽他用在任何一個國王或戰士身上，估計這位凱蘭崔爾夫人是個能手撕半獸人的狠角色。

他暗自記下這個似曾相識的名字，決定回頭好好再翻一回精靈史。弄清楚底細之前，凱蘭崔爾夫人位在不能招惹的名單之列。

「凱蘭崔爾夫人那封信要由你來寫。」瑟蘭督伊說，隨意攏了攏衣袍打算坐起。

「好的。」

他回答得極溫順。

至於手上的動作則一點也不。

瑟蘭督伊被壓回原位、才攏起的長袍被再度扯開，雙手讓洛基按在地上。

沒有反抗，哪怕這並不困難。這個動作讓他的胸膛完全突出挺起。

洛基臉上是見獵心喜的猛獸表情，強者的柔順與弱者的掙扎同樣教他感到刺激。

但或許只是因為是瑟蘭督伊，不需要任何誘因就可以讓他興奮。

「我不喜歡這個姿勢。」精靈腕關節被壓制，手指動了動，淡淡地說。

「讓你不舒服了？」

洛基放開手，檢查瑟蘭督伊腰間及背後墊著的大靠枕之間有沒有哪兒露出空隙。瑟蘭督伊一被鬆開便坐直身體，還順便把他推出一隻手的距離。

「我不能碰你。」簡單敘述不喜歡的理由，然而行為中沒有話語裡的濃情蜜意。

——語氣裡也沒有。

「你可以碰我。隨時。」洛基眨著濕潤又委屈的綠眼，懷疑精靈如何跟精神分裂一般做到心口不一。「可是你的舉動不像想碰我呀。」

而且手從我身上移開時還甩了兩下！你想說的其實是『我不想碰你』對吧！

瑟蘭督伊很想說洛基誤會了。

他是下意識活動關節，僅此而已。

他沒說的原因很簡單，洛基不會任由自己感到委屈，這是一種想要得寸進尺的迂迴手段。瑟蘭督伊確實不喜歡那個備受束縛的姿勢。不喜歡的事物他不會退讓，但可以從其他方面來成全。

「如果你很執著摸我的胸……」

他其實沒做什麼，就是和平常一樣挺了挺胸。

戰士的習慣。在戰場上身著戰甲，挺起胸膛、下巴微微抬起，跟著他手上血月刀光，足夠教敵人見之膽寒。

只是現在沒有戰甲。他殺敵無數的配刀在手可及的範圍，連刀鞘一起陷在抱枕與軟布中央，失去了精靈灌入的殺意，連刀光都莫名懶散。

刀都懶散了，難道精靈還能凌厲？至少洛基沒這種感覺。

他只記得瞪著瑟蘭督伊胸部隆起的曲線、無暇肌膚上微微挺起的淡色乳頭。

操。

矮篷的四面布帷瞬間唰地一聲全落下。

瑟蘭督伊疑惑地轉頭看，然後在他回頭之前飢渴的北歐神已經把臉埋進他的胸裡。

以本能行事是洛基最討厭的行為之一，那不是他的風格。

可能是忍太久了，導致不需忍耐以後衝動常常宰制他的腦子。

之於謊言之神，這是一種不該有的變數。

他的手黏附在精靈飽滿富有彈性的胸肌上，嘴正從被他擠出來的乳溝往外移動，直到攫住柔軟的頂端，聽見瑟蘭督伊從喉頭逸出一聲輕輕的呻吟。

理智很重要。

他知道。

可是暫時比不上這對漂亮的胸部。

洛基想，精靈真是種邪惡的生物。

  


 =========================================

[1] The History of Middle-earth Volume XI-The War of the Jewels，Part One: The Grey Annals. 我沒有杜撰庭葛和費諾兒子們處得不好，托老就是這樣設定。 

[2] 帖勒瑞族的君主埃爾威（Elwë）就是多瑞亞斯國王埃盧庭葛（Elu Thingol）。前往阿門洲的大遠行途中和邁雅美麗安（Melian）在森林中一見鍾情，所謂一眼萬年，他們走出森林時，埃爾威的追隨者已經在中土定居了。埃爾威之後成為這些留在中土的帖勒瑞精靈之王，建立有史以來最強大的精靈國度多瑞亞斯。雖然不知道辛達精靈的名稱確切在何時出現，但庭葛的女兒露西安也屬於辛達精靈，可以推測，多瑞亞斯王國建立後出生的帖勒瑞精靈後代都被稱為辛達精靈。 

[3] 按照我如山大的私設，家族樹如下圖。找大王請往右下。

**我加的設定：歐洛費爾是伊牟次子的兒子。** **（實際上托老並沒有設定伊牟有沒有除了加拉松以外的兒子，但是我高興我想加我就是要加！！）**

 


	14. Chapter 14

※

只是半天以前發生的事。

他把精靈摟在懷裡操透，狠狠發洩那些壓抑過頭的慾望。

半天以後他發現還不夠，他還沒細緻地玩精靈漂亮的胸脯一場。

噢，當然他吻過也摸過，但你以為這樣就夠了嗎？

 

瑟蘭督伊又被推倒在抱枕堆中。洛基早把自己扒光貼上，好像和衣服有什麼深仇大恨一樣。

他雙手在洛基身上徐徐撫摸，揉著柔軟的黑髮，任洛基在頸脖與鎖骨上啃咬，一路在他胸上吸吮舔吻，把他的身體糊滿口水。

洛基攫住一邊軟綿綿的胸尖又吸又咬，另一邊夾在兩指間搓揉，直到它們變得硬挺。

瑟蘭督伊吐出一口長氣，胸前酥麻的感覺讓他無法有太多反應，只挺起胸，讓丈夫更容易輪流把那兩顆敏感的肉粒含入口中。

這感覺很好。他喜歡與洛基肌膚相觸，無論以何種形式。

用舌頭撥弄然後吸吮，指尖按壓搓揉、粗魯地拉扯。

洛基如願以償看見原本小小粉嫩的乳頭豔豔泛著水光挺立在白瓷般的胸膛上，紅腫顯眼，欲蓋彌彰都掩飾不了被蹂躪過的腫脹，代價是他差點被瑟蘭督伊在肩胛骨上抓出幾痕。

洛基暫時放棄這對漂亮的胸往下吻去，轉而蹂躪那些線條分明的腹肌。

剝掉精靈貼身的長褲，硬挺挺的陰莖立刻彈出，差點就要打上他的臉。

真是有禮貌。

他滿意地舔唇，低頭親親圓鈍的頂端，頭髮瞬間被攢緊又鬆開。

精靈被愛撫時發出的呻吟與顫動充滿指引。每回被親吻肩頸和胸口時，他都會發出舒服的輕吟；某特幾個別敏感的部位……當然，會有些大反應。

五指併攏，整個手掌貼在柔軟的囊袋與柱身上摩擦，也沒放過肌肉緊繃的大腿內側。精靈極配合地扭了扭腰，呻吟輕細，還將嘴裡正含著陰莖的洛基更往下按。

雖然不太主動，但是精靈在床上大多數時間非常配合——按洛基的標準，很有禮貌。該硬就硬，還會發出那種蜜糖一樣甜膩膩的呻吟，坦然打開身體告訴他哪裡還要更多。

洛基當然很樂意取悅他的丈夫。

他將整根陰莖塞進嘴裡，含住頂端吸吮，舌尖頂住不斷淌出前液的小孔來回舔舐，偶爾深深的擠進喉頭，感受龜頭在裡頭一跳一跳地抽動，用喉嚨和口腔徹底操了這大東西一頓。

洛基稍微後撤，沿著血管一路舔過，看著他的丈夫像沒了骨頭一樣癱在那些軟綿綿蓬鬆鬆的布料中間扭動。

「我要讓這傢伙好好爽爽。」邪神不要臉地抓著精靈的要害左搖右晃，蹭著精靈的身體，由下往上再重複一回親吻的步驟；瑟蘭督伊指尖由後頸滑下背脊、在他腰窩徘徊，然後又從所有他能碰觸到的地方撫摸而上，彷彿所有舉動的目的都是為了和愛人更加貼緊。

冰藍色的眼睛迷離，微張的嘴湊上洛基唇邊。

洛基瞇起眼，滑下瑟蘭督伊身體側臥在他身旁，霎時陷入某種為難。

這麼軟柔的精靈理所當然就該被他操得浪成一灘水，可這和他方才的決定有所違背。

精靈又轉頭湊過來捧住他的臉笑了笑，用鼻尖輕輕蹭著洛基的臉頰。

洛基邊嗅著精靈身上芬芳的草木氣息邊想。他一點兒都不想抉擇該要把瑟蘭督伊操哭還是騎哭。

好吧。這不是問題。邪神最擅長的就是靈活變通，這絕對不構成問題。

他決定兩樣都來。

於是洛基翻過精靈的身體讓他半趴半臥，金髮在光滑細緻的背脊上散開，有些落入腰溝。雙手從握住的細腰往下，結實的翹臀，還有那雙昨夜纏在他身上的長腿。

他讓瑟蘭督伊屈起一條腿，露出的後穴還微微腫著。

抓過不知道準備給誰使用的一罐油膏扭開往任誰看一眼都知道被好好寵愛過的肉洞撫去——加里安真是操他的太貼心了竟然在野餐籃裡放這種東西——沾著潤滑的指尖輕易就沒入一收一縮的後穴，再撩撥兩下，沒一會兒就變得濕軟。

瑟蘭督伊細細哼了聲，隨手攬了一顆抱枕把自己陷在裡頭，斜睨著往後瞄。

「進來。」他低聲說，一手後伸輕輕掰開臀部。無法密合的嫩紅後穴泛著晶亮油光，還遺留一點昨晚被邪神操得糜爛的痕跡。

他不知道這個動作引發的後果。

洛基搗進丈夫柔軟的小洞時滿腦子轟亂無比所有想法簡直沒有任何一種邏輯：

神不知道有沒有過度縱欲而射不出來的先例。

一個精靈王為何如此不知廉恥，無恥是邪神的特權你知道嗎？

我今天肯定要被這個小屁眼榨乾了。

操。再差也只能兩敗俱傷！

瑟蘭督伊哽噎了聲。

他就這麼側躺著讓洛基卡進腿間，單腳抬起然後被重重插入。

陰莖快速在後穴抽插的感覺又疼又舒服。他還沒有完全放鬆，還無法立即迎合，可軟嫩的腸壁已經在幾次反覆下習慣被肉柱來回搔刮，帶著飢渴的搔癢絞緊陰莖努力吸啜。

熱意蒸騰得他渾身泛起薄汗，他被操得愈來愈濕。

洛基俯身啃咬瑟蘭督伊肩頭，舔去汗水，把精靈無暇的身體弄出一塊塊塊青紫。

這是個被全盤掌握的姿勢。

洛基插入的速度規律且和緩，同時精靈高高挺起的陰莖不斷磨蹭洛基屈跪在地面的腿，流出的前液沾溼他的大腿內側。

而某個不知適可而止如何寫的邪神沿著胸線舔弄啃咬，把一邊嬌嫩敏感的乳頭含在嘴裡用力吸吮，不忘將另一邊揪弄得充血紅腫。

敏感點被欺負、後穴被摩擦而出爽快熱意使瑟蘭督伊全身發軟，呻吟斷斷續續。

鬆開豔紅的乳頭，他轉而握住精靈的漂亮陰莖摩擦操弄，陰莖依然搗幹著濕透的肉穴。

瑟蘭督伊被激烈的快感逼得喘不過氣，顫抖著射在洛基的手中。但洛基沒有給他喘息的機會——

應該說，完全沒有這個打算。

他趁著瑟蘭督伊射精後暈呼迷亂的短暫時間抽出，然後直接把精靈翻到正面拉開那雙腿狠戾底捅開穴口操了進去。

「不，」呻吟聽起來像無力的嗚咽。瑟蘭督伊雙手抵在洛基胸口試圖推開，軟綿力道完全沒了平日的剛硬。「停，停下……我、我受不了……」

「哦，親愛的。」稍稍停止動作享受被濕滑腸肉吸吮的感覺，長長吐口氣，深呼吸調整自己的心跳與節奏。洛基摸摸瑟蘭督伊漂亮的臉蛋，盯著那雙迷濛的藍眼睛，語氣愛憐，「我說了要操到你哭。」

「你這——啊，慢、慢點……哈啊……」

深紅後穴含著陰莖，沒有一刻能合攏。瑟蘭督伊就這麼被釘在慾望上扭腰喘息。性器在酸脹腸道來回碾壓摩擦，難以形容的酥麻從後穴傳上背脊。他覺得自己需要休息一會兒，可壓抑不了肉穴裡想要高潮的衝動，舒服得發顫，軟下的性器就這樣被硬生生操得再度挺起流水。

洛基完全知道如何把他的精靈操上高潮，一次又一次，直到他身下的愛人渾身發軟，茫然迷亂地把腿張到最開任他進出。

糜爛的穴肉濕淋淋地被強悍捅入的陰莖操得淌水，瑟蘭督伊尖叫著在他腹上濺出一道滑膩的乳白痕跡，洛基才粗喘著又重重操幹幾下，射進綿軟濕熱的腸道之中。

洛基不管不顧地倒在瑟蘭督伊身上重重地呼吸。精靈下意識環住，熱度同時由他與洛基平日總是溫涼的身體輻射而出。

放鬆的。

放縱的。

腦子一片空白。

雙手雙腳都糾纏在一起，分享呼吸與心跳。洛基好一會兒才挺起身體，細細打量他被汗水與體液弄得濕答答的伴侶。

輕輕拂開黏在頸間的細細長髮，瑟蘭督伊的呼吸已和緩，暈紅卻未褪。

有誰能把持得住自己？如果他們看過精靈王在情事裡妖冶的模樣。

直起身體，膝蓋分開跪在瑟蘭督伊腰兩側。

手指從鎖骨開始，沿著胸膛劃下腹部，抹開泌在白晰肌膚上的汗珠。放鬆的肌肉一點兒也不堅硬，手指在柔軟飽滿的肌肉線條上滑動起伏，直到抵達他下腹。

不，洛基沒有這麼情慾露骨底去觸摸。

他只是轉換方向，提起精靈的手輕輕搭上大腿，瑟蘭督伊眼睛半瞇半閤看他一會兒又閉上眼，半點兒沒有想動的意思。

洛基低低笑著，往下掰開臀肉，朝裡頭小小的開口糊了一大坨油膏，兩根指頭隨即用力插進去前後攪弄。

他對自己頗為粗暴，至少比起精靈對待他的方式是稍微粗魯了點。

不到自虐的程度，畢竟洛基沒有自虐的理由，他還是好好地幫自己擴張了。

手指從油滑的軟穴中抽出，坐上瑟蘭督伊腰間用會陰與股縫緩慢磨蹭，就像這只是他們事後的溫存，輕柔而愉悅。

精靈雙手在他大腿上輕輕揉著。無關性慾，只有交換體溫的親暱。

精靈是這麼想的然而邪神並不。

只要想到瑟蘭督伊含著一屁股他射進去的精液被他騎哭，洛基就覺得這場景真他媽太性感了。

沈下腰，扶著未完全硬起的性器對準自己飢渴的後穴壓去。不需要太過用力，油潤的穴口就蠕動著一寸一寸把那溫暖的陰莖填入體內。

瑟蘭督伊皺眉，本能地往後移撤，可是他身後並沒有可以避開的空間。

在有其他抵抗前洛基已一鼓作氣坐到最底，他們同時發出輕重不一的低喘。

洛基聽出丈夫喘息中的顫抖，雙手壓在他胸口露出那種不懷好意的笑：「別擔心，儘管躺著，我來就好。」

他用全身的重量壓住虛軟無力的精靈。抬腰，又坐下，緩慢地破開自己，漸漸帶出無法壓抑的熱度。

圓鈍頂端把肥厚的穴肉撐薄了，可這樣還不夠。

飢渴承載過量的麻癢流竄在被撐開的肉穴四周。他覺得疼，一種貪婪還沒有被滿足的疼。

汗水滑下背脊、溜過臀間的凹陷滴在他們結合的地方。幾次來回那癢出水的肉穴就被折騰得深紅，濕滑緊窒的內壁盡情吸絞著粗長陰莖，從底部到頂端，不放過任何一吋。

瑟蘭督伊發出低低底難耐的呻吟。情慾不斷堆積，他渾身都濕淋淋的，清晰聽見每一回洛基搖晃起伏從肉穴被擠出的黏膩水聲。

即使最初是被逼迫硬起，他依然在交歡中沈淪。

這是他的伴侶。他的愛人。他拒絕不了結合時無可比擬的極樂。

交纏，親吻。他擁有的一切。

 

洛基確實把瑟蘭督伊操哭了，某種意義上。

而瑟蘭督伊經歷完完全全字面上的因縱慾無度導致的氣空力盡——三四天不眠不休打仗都沒能讓他腿軟顫抖連一只水杯都拿不穩。  
洛基替他拿著水杯湊近唇邊時一臉得意洋洋。  
瑟蘭督伊默默想，沒有下次。絕不。


	15. Chapter 15

事後瑟蘭督伊沒有把洛基揍進地板裡。

洛基本來以為會的。畢竟他的伴侶並非沒有脾氣，誰知瑟蘭督伊瞪他一眼這事好像就揭了過去。

瑟蘭督伊不鬧脾氣也不會一心找機會反將一軍。

別忘了他是國王，他有無數冠冕堂皇的理由去教訓人，即使對象是他的丈夫。

然後洛基被壓榨著寫出各種交易計畫、各種不傷及自然環境的資源開發計畫以及研發各種提供大綠林之王使用的便利魔法，在七天之內。

當然洛基不是乖乖聽話的性格。你說個時限我就要做完？笑話，這將邪神的尊嚴置於何地？他沒有用那根銀舌頭直白說出這些話來，因為當時瑟蘭督伊體諒底道：『雖然這些事很急迫……做不到也不要緊。我再和其他精靈研究，七天內應該會有結果。』

瑟蘭督伊說，七天。他不會開出不可能完成的時限。他要求旁人七天內做到，那麼他自己必然做得到。

洛基體驗過瑟蘭督伊以急迫為完成一件事情前提的忙碌方式，在戰場上。就是在那件事完成之前，除非重要的公事，否則別想打擾。這意味著瑟蘭督伊沒有空閒時間理他，一絲一毫都沒有。

精靈的步調可以緩慢如永生、同時也能將百年濃縮成一瞬。

於是聽到瑟蘭督伊委婉表達『你做不到那就我來吧』這意思的洛基整尊神都覺得不好了。他幾乎，不，他完全可以想像瑟蘭督伊心無旁騖投入國事把他晾在一旁不聞不問的模樣。而且還是在蜜月期間！

而洛基不能同瑟蘭督伊重視的子民與國家吃……邪神不會吃醋，絕不。但邪神拒絕過天天都見不著枕邊人的生活。

於是洛基在大綠林之王不著痕跡的手段運作下，順理成章且自願地被壓榨。

……也不是沒有任何收穫。

至少深究之下，洛基發現中土沒有確切的魔法系統。

魔法是意志所驅使，具備魔力的生物例如精靈、巫師將魔力注入各種製作出的器物裡，使物品在原有的功能之上變得更佳。小小的影響，融在生活之中。或者是潛在的，但是影響巨大，例如那個埃西鐸帶走的俗豔金戒指。

他們有咒語。但那是魔力放射出的言語力量，於是無關咒語長短，只關乎結論。差別在於咒語長一點聽起來比較有施咒感。

他們沒有魔法陣。

六大類魔法陣中有一大半不外乎光暗及各式元素力量的召喚與聚集。精靈可以跟自然溝通包括樹木與石頭，他們只需要禮貌底開口有請求，不作畫畫這種麻煩事。

組合類法陣中物質轉換的概念，請去找精靈工匠。當然本質上還是在敲敲打打的過程中把用強烈的意念把魔力注入，沒空畫圖。經典例子詳見那枚品味差勁的金戒指，或者各式各樣的『費諾製造』。

而其他世界的人類很喜歡用來召喚神或惡魔的法陣……就說了是人類使用，你要精靈拿來召喚什麼？坐騎？謝謝，他們只要開口就行了。

好吧洛基自己其實也很少畫魔法陣。他終究是個神，需要這種東西的機會很少。研究過精靈的魔法系統之後洛基的結論是，需要什麼請動手製造。

手工藝解決一切。前提是你造得出來。

洛基沒學過鍛冶。

……很小的時候母親教過他摺紙。

於是凱蘭崔爾在秋日晨光下，見到一隻偶爾會在孩童們手中見到的摺紙鹿邁著小短噠噠朝她跑來，停在她裙擺旁繞圈時，高貴優雅的諾多公主捏起了它。

鹿身上閃了閃大綠林之王的圖騰，隨後自動攤平成一張平滑無摺痕的紙張。

「可愛的工藝。」凱蘭崔爾如此評價。

坐在凱蘭崔爾身邊銀髮的精靈少女看見紙鹿身上由白線構成的鹿角圖騰，「母親認識大綠林之王？」

「我曾經將年幼的他抱在懷裡如同擁抱妳，凱勒布理安（Celebrían）。」她緩緩解釋，「我最後一次見瑟蘭督伊是大綠林建立之時，他是一位優秀的王子。」

「我聽說木精靈……」凱勒布理安很少有機會和木精靈交集。她總是待在父母身邊，環繞身旁的向來都是辛達與諾多。她謹慎選擇措辭，「不太睿智。」

「確實他的子民多數是西爾凡，但你知道大綠林王族與你父親同樣都是多瑞亞斯國王庭葛親族。」

「但我聽說那裡的辛達使用西爾凡語交談。難道他們不以辛達的語言文化自豪嗎？」

「這是他統治的基礎，並且因此成功。」凱蘭崔爾看著凱勒布理安的眼神充滿愛憐。她擁有不一般的企圖心，亦有更廣大深遠的視野。「我很高興知道瑟蘭督伊締結婚姻的消息，他母親一定會為此高興。他的伴侶特意向『凱蘭崔爾』致意，我應該給予他們祝福。」

「新皇后也認為您是最尊貴的女子。」

「不，是領主。」

「男性？那他為何還寫信向您致意呢？他應該要向父親致意才對。」

「凱勒鵬肯定已接到瑟蘭督伊的信函。」凱蘭崔爾省略向愛女解釋其中的政治意涵。

任何一名精靈領主都不能忽視擁有無邊智慧又強大的凱蘭崔爾，即使是諾多族最偉大的費諾也辦不到。

雖然她無法繼承諾多的王位，但她建立了精靈王國伊瑞詹，那被索倫毀滅的精靈國度。她從未放棄統治一方大地的野心。

她亦可以很乾脆地承認，當年抱在懷裡的孩子確實成為了傑出的統治者。

這意味著另一件事，他必然推動歷史。

凱蘭崔爾能感覺紙上附著不同於精靈的魔力。永生的推動歷史者其伴侶是巫師？這代表什麼意義，目前即使是睿智的她也無法探知。

她會給予祝福，以星辰之下的清澈泉水凝成的凱蘭崔爾之鏡。

預言、命運，與未來。

※

 

話語未曾被遺忘，回聲敲擊靈魂。

露水自花瓣滴落，林木歡愉鳴響之時，

承諾將兌現。

 

凱勒鵬寫給親族的回信除了祝福還附上凱蘭崔爾夫人簡短的字句。

凱蘭崔爾夫人給大綠林領主——國王的丈夫——則是溫柔平靜的祝賀，並且歡迎領主的拜訪，客套禮貌，沒有什麼特殊之處。

洛基手裡抓著信在床上翻滾一圈，把頭擺上倚坐床頭的丈夫腹部，詢問是否接下來他該禮儀性地與對方持續通信。

瑟蘭督伊將親族來信隨手往床頭一擱，搖搖頭，「沒有意願別勉強。」

年長的精靈與同胞相處似乎就是這個模樣，淡然如水，理性取代熱絡。

「我瞭解。」他翻身用臉蹭蹭精靈身上柔軟的衣物。此時瑟蘭督伊早已完成梳洗著裝，處理過一輪政務後再度回到寢室。正常精靈每日冥想休憩的時間僅需要人類的一半，他可以配合洛基作息一同入眠，卻很難睡上一整夜。

於是瑟蘭督伊養成了個習慣。他離開冥想狀態後會到森林中花點時間完成例行訓練，再回來梳洗換裝。此時通常距離洛基清醒的時間還有一小會兒。

加里安會在瑟蘭督伊著裝完成但尚未披上外袍前先端上一小碗湯供國王飲用。喝完湯他會坐在寢室的閱讀桌前閱讀，或者處理些私人事務……偶爾他回到床上放鬆底倚著，什麼也不做。

這段時間，瑟蘭督伊單純只為等待洛基睡醒。在他睜開眼睛時給他一個輕輕的吻。

然後他們會一起用餐。

晨間性愛？除非洛基能夠趕在瑟蘭督伊半夜醒來時手腳並用地將丈夫拖回被窩，或許是能來上一場。

揉揉洛基凌亂的黑髮，柔聲說，「該起來了。」

洛基對此的回應是蠕動著把頭塞到丈夫頸窩中，連著雙手一起掛上去、抬腳環住瑟蘭督伊的腿，將爬樹的姿勢演練得很完美。

對於這隻在身上攀爬不放長手長腳的猴子，瑟蘭督伊捏捏他後頸，「等會兒我要去和工匠討論宮殿的防禦工事。」

舒服地哼哼，洛基爛在瑟蘭督伊身上不想動。

「我以為今天製裁新衣的女士們和國王陛下有約。」清醒歸清醒，他還不想起床、也絲毫不想要求自己表現出所謂王家以身作則的良好典範。早爬下床與晚爬下床絕對對國家與國民沒什麼影響，他拒絕成為無意義規矩的領頭羊。

「下午。」他建議道，「你的交易計畫裡有紡織品，先去和她們聊聊，找出有些什麼交易品如何？」

「當然，我的陛下。」洛基往線條明顯的鎖骨上啃了幾口。幾乎不把領子好好扣到最上是瑟蘭督伊的習慣，這讓洛基只要稍微將其拉開一些些，就能在精靈的身體上烙下幾個所屬印記。「中午過後我會去和女士們聊聊天。別忘記我預約了你的午茶時間。」

「午餐你不預約？」他理理凌亂的領口，對著終於甘心離開床鋪伸展肢體的洛基問。

翻白眼，「說得你好像真的會花時間吃午餐一樣。」

早餐過後瑟蘭督伊的下一頓通常直接接到午茶。反正精靈一天不吃也不會感覺到飢餓，省略一頓午餐哪有什麼大不了。

低笑，「我有一個很能吃的丈夫。按照人類的標準，必須要更努力工作才養得起你。」

「好的好的，一切都是為我。令人感動。」洛基懷疑是不是自己把精靈帶壞了，以前瑟蘭督伊沒那麼常調侃他呀？他不討厭這個變化，這讓瑟蘭督伊在他面前顯得……有情緒。

當然他們某些對話裡真正的意義瑟蘭督伊不宣之於言語洛基也明白。大綠林一切的發展，無論是商業貿易或層層森嚴的防禦工事，都是為了對抗南方的黑暗。

洛基不曾看漏瑟蘭督伊偶爾望向南方時眼眸中的憂心。

黑暗未曾滅絕。

有朝一日，至尊戒會背叛人類、渴望回到真正的主人身邊。黑暗魔君將卷土重來。瑟蘭督伊必須在那日之前，為他的子民做好準備。

誰也不知道黑暗何時再臨。也許長過人類的一生、也許短於精靈眨眼的瞬間。

無論如何，洛基會盡其所能幫忙。不是為了精靈王國、不是為了光明必須戰勝黑暗；比起正義與公理的勝利，邪神更愛混沌無序。

他僅僅是……

期盼瑟蘭督伊的目光，多一瞬停留於他。


	16. Chapter 16

他僅僅是……

期盼瑟蘭督伊的目光，多一瞬停留於他。

理由之一，當然啦。

愛情不會消弭野心，尤其這份愛情與野心毫無相左與衝突、反而相得益彰時。

然而瑟蘭督伊特別能使喚人，他是那種只要經過幾次試探、完全知道你極限在哪兒，進而壓榨到你深深覺得只差一點就可以超越自我的那種上司。

洛基被使喚得不是那麼心甘情願。想想他的名號，謊言與惡作劇之神、善惡未定的邪神，就該明白他不是努力勤懇，為著某件事勞心勞力而毫無怨言的性格。但鑑於他總會索求額外報償……你在性愛中能想像火辣的極限，瑟蘭督伊完、完、全、全，就有那麼性感。

好吧。他對額外報償滿意到不行。除了被高強度壓榨以外，整體說來洛基對工作環境沒有不滿。

他很明白瑟蘭督伊如履薄冰的危機感。

瑟蘭督伊見識過真正的黑暗。

他無法讓自己鬆懈。

對應南方暫時遠去不知何時捲土重來的黑暗，瑟蘭督伊無時無刻在為終有一日重臨的戰爭作準備。

要塞、軍隊、物資與財富。

他的王國需要這一切。在精靈國度幻夢般表象下，國王一肩擔起需要被迫切注意的真實。

這與阿斯嘉很相似。

神域所有金碧輝煌皆由眾神之父獨立撐起，一如外族乍金宮氣勢磅礡的偽裝。當然洛基知道他的兄長總有一天會坐上王位，但他不知道索爾成為國王的那一天是否仍舊愚蠢而魯莽。

是的，索爾還不理解一個國家需要光明、同時需要陰影。他代表阿斯嘉的光輝、榮耀的象徵，洛基卻只要稍稍使點小手段，便可以將索爾和他的追隨者所稱頌的那些耿直勇武轉成愚鈍自大。

他愛著索爾，索爾是他的兄弟，這點毋庸置疑。雖然索爾身邊那些小伙伴對擅長魔法與計謀的他不乏調笑輕視——王子的身份讓他避免最直接的訕笑，也就只有最直接的那些——長久以來洛基一直覺得格格不入。他不明白為何眾神之父將阿斯嘉下一任國王培養得只見陽光、卻讓他看盡陰影。

精靈國度美得不似真實。

瑟蘭督伊維持著那樣的美，同時一眼看盡這個國度裡的空。

他不將陰影隱藏，而是直白點出所有不足與弱勢。

多瑞亞斯滅亡的殷鑑不遠，這個偉大的精靈王國因為主人的死亡一瞬覆滅。

沒有精靈三戒在手的瑟蘭督伊無法以一己之力抗衡黑暗。他很清楚自己或許就在哪一場戰役中成為被死亡收割的一員。

大綠林是因歐瑞費爾父子帶領而凝聚，倘若他日瑟蘭督伊的永生結束，大綠林會變得如何？分崩離析，最後被黑暗屠戮？

瑟蘭督伊不允許大綠林與他的子民得到如此下場。

他的國家不足的、缺乏的、必須要擁有的……精靈國度沒有不想承認的華美謊言，只有王國需要與不需要。

於是他們的討論極其直白。

「……人類對我們的物品向來很感興趣。」

擴大後的圖書室比先前寬敞兩倍不止，空間拉高加寬，終於初具規模。

閱讀桌前新增一張比起其他都要更寬大的椅子。瑟蘭督伊斜倚其上，前方桌面攤著建築圖紙，對竣工部分進行檢查。

洛基橫塞在同張椅子上把瑟蘭督伊大腿當成靠枕，雙腳掛在扶手上，硬是用整個上身佔去整張椅子的平面空間。

「除了食物，其他都太貴了。」洛基拿著一疊整理過後的貿易品價錢邊看邊皺眉，「一匹精靈布料至少是人類布料價格的八倍，不是一般平民消費得起的價位。要擴大貿易量，有些東西要平民也買得起。」

「你說過錢袋一類的小東西人類很需要。」指尖緩緩摩娑洛基肩頭，瑟蘭督伊視線仍在圖紙上。

「光憑著不會掉落的效果就足夠有賣點。製作可以使用平常裁縫剩下的碎布，幾乎沒有成本。為你製衣的女士們說，那些碎布通常直接扔掉不會再使用。人類對精靈有奇異的迷戀，連垃圾都可以賣錢。我調查過，伊斯加普通居民一天的收入大約一卡那斯，還算富裕。我們用普通等級廢布料製作的小東西可以賣二至四卡那斯不等；如果是使用製作你衣物的廢布料……」[1]

洛基費了不少時間搞懂中土世界的貨幣制度。

他的生命之中就沒有哪段時間為錢操心過，除了現在。說真的，他現在對中土的貨幣系統比對阿斯嘉的還清楚。

「十個金幣。」瑟蘭督伊說。

「確實價格要區分開來。」洛基點頭，認同精靈國王的東西——就算是垃圾的再製品——賣給人類貴族也值得十匹戰馬的價格。

伸長手在桌面摸索羽毛筆，最後還是從瑟蘭督伊手中接過，在紙上標好價錢再遞回去，他接著問：「那麼，武器呢？」

這問句讓瑟蘭督伊費了點心神思考，他疑惑道：「有多餘材料可鑄造武器作為販售用？」

「好問題，這需要確認。」洛基扶額。他當了這麼多年王子，終於體會到金錢的重要。挖礦是矮人的專長，精靈軍隊需要的武器原料倚賴與矮人交易，需要錢。

正在馬不停蹄建築的要塞宮殿，城門石材，當然要錢。

歐瑞費爾父子千年來確實為大綠林累積巨大的財富及資源，打了七年的仗沒有民生凋敝完全仰賴於此，很大一筆錢。

於是現在要面對現實。現實就是不能再無限制繼續消耗現有資源。

吐一口長氣，仰頭看瑟蘭督伊，「末日火山肯定遺留不少武器，拿來賣就是無本生意。」有精靈的武器、人類的武器。能賣就賣，不能賣還可以融掉重鑄。不僅有商品、還多出一批金屬原料可以用來鑄造武器，肯定可以大賺一筆……道德？問瑟蘭督伊吧，洛基沒有。

瑟蘭督伊緩緩眨眼，低頭摸摸他黑髮，動作輕柔。

他一直很喜歡洛基眼睛的顏色，像雨後陽光下的新綠，生氣勃勃，偶爾有些狡黠。

即使洛基總說謊言是邪神的天性，瑟蘭督伊也不曾說破這雙綠眼睛對著他有多麼洩漏情緒。

「特意派遣軍隊去清掃遠方戰場並不合算。」除了太遠，巴拉多要塞裡頭也可能會有殘餘的半獸人部隊。

這回答很有機會。他說不合算。合算就可以嗎？洛基盯他的臉。「人力成本划算你就不介意？」

「安全也是。至於物品……同樣是垃圾，我的和別人的有什麼區別？」在充實國庫的大前提下，有一大群西爾凡子民要養的精靈王相當實際。

洛基沈默幾瞬。爾後他咧嘴，「我真是太愛你了。」

瑟蘭督伊微笑：「我知道。」

他的精靈總是美得令人心悸。

洛基不管前一秒他們還在做些什麼，爬藤似攀住他的丈夫一屁股坐上大腿，朝著甜美的唇吻下去。

這個吻沒有慾望勾引，洛基仍眷戀不已，無法輕易抽身，只好不停以細碎的吻汲取帶冷冽松香的氣息填滿自己。

「末日火山戰場的事給我吧。」

「你的安全更重要。」

「如果你不介意我殺幾個半獸人或者黑暗魔君的殘黨，我不會有危險。空間魔法完全可以解決距離的問題，對於逃跑也很方便。」洛基更想說，假設世界規則允許，他非常樂意動手砸了那個七年之間陰魂不散阻撓他戀愛的巴拉多要塞。

中土未曾聽聞有魔法能縮短距離。

瑟蘭督伊點頭，想想這可能也是阿斯嘉異於中土的魔法系統的一環。他無意將之當成理所當然、也不會傻到拒其千里之外。既然洛基願意幫忙，當用則用，何樂不為？

「我們的訂婚戒指，上頭有類似的魔法，座標分別落在這裡與金宮……彩虹橋入口。有機會再解釋跨宇宙的空間定位概念，我猜你近期沒有空閒去理解新的魔法系統。戒指你收去哪兒了？」

「關於你的一切，我總能抽出時間來。」調整坐姿將坐在腿上的洛基摟得更近些，在吻的間隙回應。「還有，戒指在寢室閱讀桌的抽屜裡。」

「真甜蜜。有空我會告訴你更多關於我的家鄉，包括魔法。雖然不知道你能不能用，中土世界的規則真是麻煩死了。」洛基雙手按在瑟蘭督伊後腦，金髮又細又涼，在手指上纏了一圈又一圈。「反正有我在，還是先處理錢的事吧。東西從戰場弄回來後我需要一些幫手來進行揀選分類。」

「好，按你的想法做。」他提醒。「有幾名負責交易的精靈，別忘了找時間他們談談。」

「我會的。」

不帶情慾的溫柔碰觸，只要肌膚相貼，就足夠感到安穩；離了瑟蘭督伊就有一份無以名之的空虛。

洛基可以為他做到任何事，只為延長他們相處的時間。

輕輕開口，低沈溫柔。「洛基。」

「嗯？」他幾乎不想動，就想賴在精靈身上。雖然這姿勢根本不能辦什麼正經事。

瑟蘭督伊凝視他的丈夫。

黑髮綠眸，蒼白勁瘦。再配上些精靈衣飾，幾乎就像個諾多。除了時時刻刻都用肌膚接觸來表達親暱這點很不精靈。

重量也是。

他推推只比自己瘦一些、矮一些，壓在身上重得要命的北歐神，毫不溫情脈脈地說：

「你很重，快下來。」

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
[1] 卡那斯（辛達語：Canath，通用語：沙泥Tharni），是中土的一種銀幣；另有幣值較大的銀幣米瑞安（辛達語：Mirian，通用語：卡斯塔爾Castar）。

此處的貨幣系統：1米瑞安（大銀幣）＝ 4卡那斯（銀幣）＝ 24銀便士＝ 480銅幣。

1金幣＝ 4米瑞安（大銀幣）

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

中土普通居民只要不吃不喝160天就可以買到大王一片衣角！

不會掉的錢袋，好東西，不買嗎？

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

2017最後一更！


	17. Chapter 17

身體質量與耐力原本凌駕於人類數十倍之上、到了中土囿於世界規則有些弱化但是比起精靈依然一點也不輕盈的北歐神被丈夫露骨嫌棄了一番，充滿憤恨打開空間通道衝到末日火山戰場上打算不由分說先放火洩憤。

火神洛基。這個名號不常被提及，而他變幻莫測確實猶如草原上的邪火，放起火來也比吃飯喝水還簡單。

可惜能燒的屍體早被最後離開戰場的矮人燒了乾淨，餘下經過一場火焚後遺忘於歷史的枯骨。

人類身懷至尊之戒迫不及待離開、精靈為前往曼督斯殿堂的族人哀悼後拔軍，留下來自凱撒督姆的矮人。都靈後代坐擁精湛的冶金技術與凱撒督姆的巨大財富，看不上人類的武器、自尊也不容許他們撿拾精靈不要的物品；至於矮人武器，他們隨時都可以打造出更新更好的。

一眼望去無物可燒的洛基有點氣餒，也不管遠處幾個伏在地面刨挖的影子，一揮手，埋在灰燼與白骨間各式武器浮空而起，帶著缺口與火痕，灰敗破落。

在腳邊開出一個小小的空間之門，動動手指，那些洛基分不出來屬於人類還是矮人的武器變被他操縱著落進他在大綠林裡預先準備好堆放武器的地方。

這沒有花去多少時間，甚至短得讓洛基疑惑，數量似乎不如他預想。

摸摸下巴，另手在空中劃了劃，大量有著優雅紋飾的武器緩緩抽離沙土，微微閃爍淡藍色的光芒。

「半獸人。」洛基一點兒也不意外，他可是在黑暗魔君的大本營。

四下搜尋半獸人的蹤跡，數量龐大的精靈武器在魔法操縱之下開始飛舞，環繞在洛基周圍。

現在還是白天，洛基並不擔心會出現大批的半獸人。

他在遠方瞥見幾個逃竄的影子，逃離的方向正是要塞巴拉多。

「哇噢，我還以為裡面應該沒東西了。」洛基饒有興致追上。隨意彈指，那些東西被他所操縱的武器一一貫穿。稍微細看，其中體型比半獸人略小，屍體身上丁丁當當掛了不少東西。

黑暗魔君的爪牙之一。哥布林照理說與半獸人同樣害怕陽光，洛基沒有因此感到疑惑，逕自解釋魔多是索倫的大本營，黑暗氣息較能支撐這些生物的活動罷。

「原來是哥布林。肯定就是你們撿走我要的東西。」搖搖頭，「大禮物都要被撿光變成小禮物了，這樣不行。我討厭這種意外。」

他踩過新鮮的屍體往巴拉多走去。

北歐神笑得瞇起眼。

那裡肯定還有些什麼東西。

哥布林的數量不多，然而這並沒有勾起邪神任何手下留情的心。

刀劍漫天飛舞，毫無精靈優美如舞的殺戮；這些無主之器狠狠將操縱者以外的生命體釘入地面、又狠狠抽開如巨蛇以蛇尾掃開障礙。

在這光明黑暗二分的世界，敵對陣營不需談論憐憫，唯有你死我活。

洛基停下腳步，站在惡名昭彰的黑暗要塞前。

這座要塞因為索倫的失敗被摧毀，但顯然，僅僅摧毀還不夠。

精靈的武器散發強烈光芒。精金的高塔還有未倒的殘壁，每一片城牆之下都隱藏了黑暗生物。

他只要一動手指就可以砸毀這些城牆、把索倫殘黨戳成破爛的肉塊。

「殺光雖然無法阻止反派卷土重來，但可以延緩一些時間。確保交易雙方安全也挺重要……總不能東西有了，沒活人購買。」在空中劃了個半圓，洛基想到什麼似停下指尖動作，手一收，武器自半空跌落。

「嘖嘖，不能砸。這些東西說不定親愛的還有用處。」他以一種裝模作樣的詠歎調子，擺出副恩賜姿態：「記得一開始我很想放火，太好了。」

——你以為放火會有個預告或者唸唸咒擺個姿勢嗎？才沒有。

洛基僅憑動念就可以驅動多數咒語，何況放上小小一把火。

能殺死諸神的邪火蔓延。

他要火焰騰燒。

他要這些生物再無立足之地。

※

洛基費去近乎一年的時間將原本因最後聯盟之戰大幅縮減的貿易線擴大。

精靈有著人類沒有的永生，光憑這一點已足夠累積出驚人的物資與財富。

而作為魔法無處不在的種族，精靈所有的物品上都有魔法，包括食物。魔法在食物上最明顯的作用是長期保存，這在人類之中相當受歡迎。

矮人不生產食物，而是透過與精靈及人類的貿易取得。以往能與矮人交易的人類，食物存量在戰爭之下耗盡，現在無論矮人或人類，都只能向精靈購買食品。

多虧了人類對精靈這種生物異乎尋常的迷戀、還有戰爭帶來各種一時三刻恢復不了的物資短缺。除了民生必需品，精靈的某些製品在人類之中亦是相當受歡迎。（雖然大綠林之王並不太理解為何人類連精靈要扔掉的東西都想要。但洛基說能賣，那麼，就賣吧。）

 

「……大雨已經持續兩天，目前森林河與魔法河水位都暴漲。」

高高在上的王座後方龐大的鹿角木雕張揚尖銳，將手持權杖的大綠林之王承托其中。

王座連接一段階梯，鋪展出巨木與硬石構築的平臺。守衛王座的衛兵立於平臺上、臣服王的足下。

傳令官費倫在平臺仰望他的國王如此報告：「再這樣下去安都因河可能會氾濫。」

國王的聲音迴盪在巨大洞穴的空間，低緩沈重，「讓還在森林裡的精靈全進入宮殿，境內河道守衛加倍。」

一條蛇從橫跨森林河的巨石拱橋遊走入精靈王大廳。

長度比成年男性手臂略長，橄欖綠的蛇身在暖黃琥珀燈光中滑行於王座前蜿蜒的長長道路上，鱗片閃閃發光。

「黑影將渡河而來。」小蛇沒有被阻攔，穿越諸多注視的目光與王座前平臺，慢慢攀階梯而上，在精靈王腳邊停下。瑟蘭督伊淡淡瞥牠一眼，繼續道：「讓軍隊待命。」

「那些前來交易的人類……」

低下頭，腳尖踢了踢盤據不動的蛇身。小蛇抬頭，懶散繞開，滑往拄地的權杖。牠沿雙絞線的橡木權杖一圈圈繞上，直到攀爬至用蜿蜒金屬藤和晶格裝飾圍繞著的琥珀色手柄，蛇頭一歪，靠在精靈王握住權杖的手背上裝死。

平臺上的費倫和他的國王同樣看著綠蛇等下文。

等了一會兒，瑟蘭督伊才對費倫說，「雨停前先停止所有交易。還在領地裡的人類可以暫時留在宮殿裡，或引導他們往東走。」

費倫領命離開，纏在權杖上的綠蛇啪噠一聲掉下大綠林之王膝上，還是那副翻肚歪頭嘴巴大張吐蛇信的裝死樣。

瑟蘭督伊由下顎開始，左手輕輕撫過蛇身柔軟的腹部，將蛇尾部分握在手裡。平常光滑乾燥的蛇身帶上了點外頭大雨的潮濕感。

綠蛇終於在精靈膝上翻成正常的模樣，沿著優美的腿部曲線往裡，把頭擺在瑟蘭督伊腿根那兒長袍下凹的部分。

綠蛇是洛基變化而成的，當然。否則還有哪條蛇能這麼大剌剌爬上象徵大綠林王室權威與權力的權杖、躺在精靈國王膝上，像變態一樣把頭擺在他的腿間。

雖然隔了很多層衣料而且瑟蘭督伊完全不會往糟糕的地方想，精靈就是這麼正直的生物。

洛基沒打算揭開自己邪惡的小心思。

他可是很享受丈夫修長手指在身上滑動的感覺，尤其是手指的溫度熨上蛇尾……他絕不會告訴瑟蘭督伊蛇的生殖器就在蛇尾。

就在對方的王座，這個王國至高的象徵上被撫摸。

好像有點變態，但洛基確實享受這種褻瀆乾淨事物的小陰暗。

瑟蘭督伊收回手，停止接觸蛇身，緩慢地、確確實實翻了個白眼，不忍告訴洛基他的變態都因為心靈溝通完全被攤開。

心靈溝通毫無秘密。

他收回手不是因為知道蛇的生殖器在哪兒，只是不想讓洛基損失了這個猥褻的小樂趣。畢竟瑟蘭督伊一點也不覺得撫過洩殖腔有任何值得邪念之處，他只要指尖稍一用力，就可以將腿上這條小蛇的半陰莖擠出來捏爆。

可是這想法有些血腥。他還挺喜歡小蛇蠢呆的模樣，不想讓洛基因此產生陰影。

瑟蘭督伊指尖敲兩下圓圓的蛇頭，「變回來說話。」

綠蛇滑下瑟蘭督伊長腿往王座前階梯遊走，身體閃過金光，小蛇變成了洛基一步步踩下階梯。

倒不是說王權不可侵犯，瑟蘭督伊大方與他分享王座，單純是洛基無意弄濕他的精靈。

他撩撩還濕著的衣服，漫不經心問：「你說黑影將渡河而來，是來自南邊？還是西邊？」

「我只感覺到小片的陰影從西邊來。」揉揉額角，瑟蘭督伊皺著眉試圖捕捉模糊而抽象的預感，「西邊是安都因河，再過去的迷霧山脈有矮人礦坑……矮人無法控制整個迷霧山脈，確實剛達巴山可能有殘存的半獸人部隊。」[1]

「別想了。小片的陰影，撼動不了我們的王國。」洛基回頭，「你如果擔心黑暗魔君那些殘黨，最多，我去殺光他們。」

殺光。這聽起來很美好。

瑟蘭督伊確實想這麼做。

輕笑，「你比我還熱衷屬於我的責任。」

洛基看著瑟蘭督伊走下王座來到身邊，金髮上戴著落葉綴成的皇冠，每個舉動都威嚴而沈重。

「我想這只是我所知道你責任的一部份。」

「德內索的報告我看了，你在一年之內完成過去五年的貿易量。這讓我輕鬆許多。」

洛基在瑟蘭督伊靠近時捏捏他掌心，「這個功勞我不會謙虛。」

雖然過去的貿易量普普通通，很大一部份要歸咎於西爾凡精靈對做生意非常漫不經心。

幸好散漫歸散漫，國王的命令他們很願意徹底執行。瑟蘭督伊口中的德內索就是洛基花了一個月定下各種規範，靠著國王的威信把這精靈敲打成材。

說真的，洛基非常好奇歐瑞費爾父子身為外來統治者到底做了些什麼讓森林精靈死心塌地，能讓森林精靈一聽某事對國王有益，即便要他們違反自由散漫的天性也會努力達成。

若非知道這是單純被愛戴，洛基還以為大綠林舉國上下對瑟蘭督伊都有著無可言明的迷戀。

單看那張臉，誰敢說瑟蘭督伊沒有那種本事呢？

對自身容貌沒什麼太大感覺的精靈國王對此發言僅是凝視著丈夫微笑，不輕不重回握了下。洛基聳肩擺手，這簡直是最好驅策他人的方法啊。他為什麼如此耽於美色又甘之如飴？

「好吧，陛下。要去殺哪邊的半獸人？」

低頭親親洛基面頰，用一種無可奈何的寵溺語氣說：「去把濕衣服換下來。」

瑟蘭督伊當然沒有讓邪在狀況未明之際神離開宮殿。洛基就和大綠林的精靈一樣受他庇護，他不會把洛基推出去而自己留在安全的地方等待。

換上乾淨衣物的洛基懷著人類離國王愈遠愈好的心思前去幫忙安置。

大雨持續到第四天，安都因河暴漲。

或許是因為精靈國度太偏離現實也得到良好招待，加上人類是出於自願暫時逗留，他們沒有因為被大雨困在這個巨大洞穴而騷動。

洛基聽見戰爭的號角響徹大綠林宮殿時，正在下層安置人類的區域露臉。他腦袋放空做著這件對他沒有意義單純安定人心的舉動，身處掌權高位才明白一個國家至上而下必須放在心上的事有多繁雜。相較之下，他在阿斯嘉的生活幾近無憂……神的世界運轉邏輯與中土截然不同。也或者，是父親與母親都不曾讓他意識到。

金光一閃，洛基身影瞬間回到精靈王的大殿。

「發生什麼事？」

兩名守衛邊境的精靈站在國王面前，瑟蘭督伊立於平臺中央，腰間配刀，一身輕裝。他看一眼出現在身後的洛基，「大約兩千的半獸人從西邊進入森林。」

皺眉，「有魔法河阻擋，他們無法靠近。」何況現在河水暴漲，洛基不相信半獸人可以不沾一滴水渡河。

「我知道，但這還不夠。」他的王國從不是因固守而建立。等到邪惡靠近就太遲了，「殺掉所有入侵者。」這是必須做的。他身為王的責任。

精靈們領命而去，瑟蘭督伊側身：「洛基。」

上前幾步，「你不會是要我留守吧？」

「是的。」他伸手按住洛基的欲言又止，「你不熟悉森林地形，出戰沒有幫助。」

「你怎麼不說我礙事？」他明顯不悅，山雨欲來。從沒有誰說他在戰場上派不上用場！即使阿斯嘉勇士厭惡他的狡猾，也不敢無視於他！

「這點你擁有自知之明，下雨只會讓你更難辨認道路。」

「我操……！我可是神，頭被砍掉我都能接回去，身體素質比你們全部都還要強壯！」精靈冰灰色的眼睛沒有一絲迴避，洛基看得特別惱火。

「即使如此也不需要出去挨刀，我更不想分神去找你。」身首分離還能不死這點瑟蘭督伊頭一回知道。雖說如此，知道以後用處也不大，無法改變洛基對大綠林還很陌生的事實。「你是巫師，做點只有巫師能做到的事。」

瞇起眼，「你覺得我會迷路？」

他嗓音柔軟，回答特別實際。「瞭解自己是好事。」

……好吧。大雨中的森林，確實可能。他不習慣精靈式的叢林游擊，單獨行動或許會干擾瑟蘭督伊對軍隊發號施令。他也不願意到時真的迷失在森林中讓瑟蘭督伊分兵尋找。

洛基妥協得很快。就和面對弗麗嘉一樣，他總是很快就會聽話。但這兩者代表的意義完全不同……他對瑟蘭督伊向來沒有邪神的自尊和堅持，他該要有的，這太糟糕了。

嘖了一聲，不太情願底問：「……要我做什麼？」

「看住那些人類。」

出乎洛基意料以外的回答。

「你懷疑他們之中有奸細？」

瑟蘭督伊說得極為冷淡，「不。我不相信人類，所有的。你要在我離開時保護我們的子民。」人類脆弱、易受誘惑，埃西鐸證明了這一點。王國內有這種不安定因子，他難以放心。

抬手摸摸洛基臉頰約略安撫。

「你可以看到我。你會知道我在哪裡。」他改換話題、又像是同一個話題沒有變過：「只有你在我征戰同時可以隨時告訴我發生什麼事。」

「我猜你知道我不會乖乖的什麼也不做吧。」洛基扯他長髮，瑟蘭督伊因此低了低，與洛基兩額相抵。

追蹤瑟蘭督伊只是最基本中的基本。他會聽話待著，負起國王伴侶應負之責。

剩下的，他要幹什麼就幹什麼！

瑟蘭督伊朝一旁打了個手勢，衛兵走上階梯，雙手取下被擱在王座旁的權杖捧至國王面前。

洛基似乎明白了什麼。

他放開瑟蘭督伊，凝視精靈國王握住權杖，把這個國度至高的權力象徵遞向他。

交付的不僅僅是權力，還有信任。

「不需要問過我，你有權力決定所有事。」

「這意味著，」接過權杖。美麗精細的精靈工藝。洛基細細撫過杖身紋路，情不自禁開口問：「……我可以用它揍人？」

「只要打完還完好無損。」

當洛基看見丈夫的微笑比過去任何一刻都還要明媚，時常被精靈明熀熀嫌棄的北歐神瞬間明白……

這問題不該問。

==============  
[1] 凱薩督姆（矮人語：Khazad-dûm），辛達精靈稱其為「矮人礦坑」（Dornhabar），也就是後來的摩瑞亞（辛達語：Moria，意為黑暗之淵）。

剛達巴山（Mount Gundabad），迷霧山脈北段，矮人祖先都靈甦醒之處，是矮人的聖地。第二紀元被索倫的半獸人軍隊侵入，即使在索倫勢力大減時該處仍有半獸人要塞。


	18. Chapter 18

第三紀元二年九月的某個清晨，來自努門諾爾，第二任剛鐸與亞爾諾至高君主，帶著兩百名菁英戰士離開剛鐸前往瑞文戴爾。

最後聯盟之戰前，埃西鐸將妻子與幼子託付在瑞文戴爾。打敗索倫後他花了一年時間教導戰死於巴拉多圍城戰的弟弟安那瑞安之子梅蘭迪爾如何治理剛鐸。如今一切逐漸走上正軌，埃西鐸暫將朝政托給梅蘭迪爾，打算前去瑞文戴爾接回妻子與幼子，並回到北方王國亞爾諾。

從剛鐸到瑞文戴爾是段漫長的旅程。埃西鐸預計花上四十天，沿著安都因河東岸北行，由老渡口過河，翻過迷霧山脈最高隘口前往瑞文戴爾。

他們在旅途的第二十天，九月的末尾，見到遠方以秋日夕陽點綴的高地皇冠、中土北方最雄偉的森林。

當他們進入大綠林南邊，阿蒙蘭斯與羅瑞安之間的平原，秋日特有的金紅色光線消失，天色轉暗，沒多久，冷風挾帶水氣而來，開始下起冰冷大雨。

天空被濃厚的黑雲覆蓋，大雨持續的第二天，安都因河水位漲起，埃西鐸不得不往東，沿地勢較高的大綠林邊緣行走，以避開漲起的河水。

大雨持續了四天，安都因河暴漲。

第五日是一個明亮的清晨，安都因河依然大水奔騰，沿岸不再適合行軍。不祥的灰影緩緩朝埃西鐸心頭壓下，他決定走相對安全的精靈古道，前往盟友大綠林之王瑟蘭督伊的領地。

旅程的第三十天。

他們來到格拉頓平原（Gladden field），一片叢生著蘆葦與燈心草的沼澤地，往右手邊遠處高起的斜坡看，還能望見大綠林邊緣的樹梢。這裡原本是安都因河支流形成的湖泊，在第二紀元末期乾涸。

隨著近日安都因河暴漲，注了水的底部泥濘不堪。他們在東邊的斜坡上前進，再一點時間，他們就可以進入大綠林。到時離瑟蘭督伊的宮殿只有四天，四天後他們可以在盟友那裡稍事休息。

不祥之影仍沈甸甸壓在心頭。

最後一道夕陽隱沒之時，天邊仍是妖異的紫紅色。然後以極快的速度由紫轉黑。

埃西鐸聽到他以為早該被消滅的、他在魔多聽過無數回粗礪刺耳的嚎叫。

無數半獸人從大綠林湧出。

※

「陛下，林路以北已淨空。」近衛軍隊長坦格里昂靠近一身暗金色鱗甲、坐在馬上的國王，後者的視線落在遙遠的某一點上。

近衛隊身覆木色的軟甲或鱗甲，與傳令官費倫一同環繞在國王四周。

「他們比想像中更多。」隱藏在迷霧山脈中的半獸人到底有多少？那些骯髒的東西不斷湧入，比最初預估的還要再多些。可無所謂，在大綠林裡沒有誰能贏過他的精靈軍隊。「並且往西南方聚集。」

「方向很統一。」坦格里昂的精靈眼睛同樣轉往國王注視的方向，「前幾次圍殺，他們沒有固定的方向，看起來很像是在逃跑。」

「現在並不是。」精靈能看得再遠，也被茂密的森林擋住大部分視野。

瑟蘭督伊微微皺眉，斂眸思索。

什麼東西吸引他們注意？

他們真正在追逐的是什麼？

「你開口求我看一看，這事不就簡單多了。」洛基猶如歌唱一般的語調響起，從森林深處從容走出，擺足了派頭。每一步落在地面厚厚落葉上，比精靈躍過的飄動還要悄然無聲。

瑟蘭督伊極快瞥一眼洛基腳下，是幻影。「你看得到。」

「親愛的，你真是太不瞭解我有些什麼技能。」

洛基確實是幻影。真正的他正坐在大綠林的王座之上手握權杖，享受居高臨下的爽快感。

距離不妨礙他將耳目放遠。他或許無法將整個中土盡收掌握，把大綠林周邊全收羅眼下卻不是難事。

「西南方有什麼？」

洛基習慣了他的丈夫在指揮軍隊時從沒有溫情脈脈可講，當然也不會開口請求什麼的……他就是習慣性說說，反正瑟蘭督伊既沒糾正也沒阻止。

「有一隊努門諾爾人，數量大約兩百。」幻影抬手往西南方指，「在森林之外，林路以南，兩條河的交會之處。」

「努門諾爾人。」瑟蘭督伊眉頭確確實實因為這個消息蹙起。

林路以南，由迷霧山脈流下並與安都因河匯聚的河流……不會是羅瑞安，那裡是阿姆洛斯的領地，半獸人不會選擇前後都被精靈軍隊夾擊的狀況下襲擊努門諾爾人。

「格拉頓。」唯一的可能是格拉頓平原。

大綠林的地勢比格拉頓要高，半獸人從大綠林的方向去襲擊在格拉頓平原底部的獵物，確實有地理優勢。

努門諾爾人身上能有什麼值得搶奪的事物？能讓半獸人軍隊這樣傾巢而出，甚至被精靈殲滅超過一千的數量後仍執著著往努門諾爾人而去？

倘若僅僅是普通的財寶，半獸人經過損失慘重的失敗後往往會放棄這份覬覦。何況半獸人背後還有在數量上完全無法匹敵的精靈軍隊，這些行動極依照本能的黑暗生物按常理會逃竄退走。

除非，努門諾爾人身上有一項無可匹敵的珍寶。

一項可以呼喚戈沙烏爾奴僕、呈滿邪惡意志的物品。

從現在的位置到格拉頓北緣需要一天。

他不由得感到一絲不安。

「全速趕往格拉頓平原。」瑟蘭督伊並未多想，「路上不留活口。」

費倫的號角迴盪在大綠林同時瑟蘭督伊已策馬疾奔。隱在林煎、暗綠色獵裝的獵手們跟著國王的方向繼續追獵半獸人。

只一瞬間原地再也沒有半個活物身影。

洛基不算。他在這兒的本來就是道幻影。

「嘖嘖嘖，好歹也說聲謝謝嘛。」

被丈夫果決撞穿，瞪著身體被穿透部位一片金光擴大又縮小至無形，留在原地抬頭目送丈夫果決離去的幻影如此抱怨。

就他這麼沒禮貌。其他精靈都繞開他的幻影才往前衝。

不過。

這麼不講感情的樣子也好帥，他愛死了。

※

黑暗催枯一切希望。

在戰場上死亡，遠比落入黑暗魔君手中受盡折磨幸福。

即使半獸人在精靈的弓箭下損失甚巨，他們的數量仍然遠勝於這些在荒原上結成盾陣頑強抵抗的努門諾爾人。

半獸人奮不顧身往努門諾爾人的盾牌上衝撞，企圖用重量壓垮盾牌。努門諾爾人的重甲與盾陣穩若巨岩、硬如鐵塔，他們的武器更是銳利，幾次衝鋒後留下滿地的半獸人屍體。

這些黑暗生物絲毫不受大量犧牲的影響。他們是邪惡的奴隸，性命廉價到不值一提。半獸人將努門諾爾人團團包圍，狡詐地將距離拉在努門諾爾的鐵弓射程之外，即使偶爾有幾枝箭矢隨著人類的怒吼飛來，那也弱得沒有太多殺傷力。

半獸人在黑夜之中慢慢縮小包圍網。他們一點都不在乎身後還有來自大綠林的精靈軍隊。

粗礪刺耳的號角和四面八方撲上的半獸人嚎叫混雜在一起。

那些瘦弱一點的半獸人掛滿努門諾爾的長矛，最強壯的一群半獸人跳起來用蠻力推倒盾牌，把人類從盾牌後面拉出，扔進半獸人之中殺死。

兩百名菁英戰士也無法抵擋數倍敵人的猛攻。

半獸人以五換一，撕裂盾牌、衝破人類的盾陣。

等到那些慢半拍的精靈趕到前，他們就會殺光這些努門諾爾人！

※

瑟蘭督伊的軍隊趕到時他們只來得及阻止半獸人褻瀆盟友的屍體。

弓箭手閃著冷光的鋒利箭簇穿透還在張揚著用利爪撕碎人類屍體的半獸人；隨後而上的槍兵他的軍隊用長矛捅穿邪惡生物的咽喉，毫不留情。

天色微亮時精靈將格拉頓平原上他們眼所見的半獸人屠殺殆盡。

黑血滲入沼澤中，交錯在努門諾爾人的屍體上，精靈能做的就是盡量讓人類的軀體遠離骯髒的半獸人血肉，陳列在平原北緣較高之處。

「陛下，還有人活著。」精靈們在層層疊疊的屍體裡找到一名昏迷不醒的年輕人類向國王報告。除此之外，敏銳無比的精靈眼睛也找不到另一個活口。

「帶回去。」瑟蘭督伊坐在馬上，沒有太大反應。無論如何，他不可能把那名倖存者留在荒野上。

簡單決定暫時收留那名年輕人，瑟蘭督伊掃過整齊排開的屍體，發現最壞的猜測已被證實。

他不需下馬也認得出某些人類的臉。

他在伊蘭迪爾身邊見過，西方王族血脈，埃西鐸的後代。

依蘭都爾、阿拉坦與奇爾揚。

王之子。

艱辛底活過最後聯盟之戰，卻如此簡單喪命在此。

他難以判斷在此沒有看到埃西鐸的屍體是好是壞。一個國王不會拋棄他的繼承人，那是懦夫之舉。除非他必須保護更為重要的……

「至尊戒。」無可避免的冰冷黑暗襲上瑟蘭督伊內心。

不，戒指尚未被奪走。戒指重回黑暗魔君手中瞬間，精靈會知道。

他必須。

他不能冒任何一絲至尊戒重回戈沙烏爾手中的風險。

「找到埃西鐸。往安都因河沿岸找，沿路有半獸人都殺了。」這是瑟蘭督伊第二次重複相同的命令。

環繞在國王身邊的精靈也感受到那份凝重，除了跟隨國王的近衛隊，紛紛在命令下達同時散了出去。

瑟蘭督伊帶著近衛隊回到宮殿。他不能跟著漫無方向搜索，他有其他事必須去做。

城門大開迎接國王歸來。

攝政將權杖遺留在王座旁，走下高高在上的權位，與國王相對而立。

瑟蘭督伊嘴唇緊抿，一手仍搭在腰間武器上，絲毫沒有鬆懈跡象。

「將訊息傳給阿姆洛斯與愛隆。」他說，幾乎可以算面無表情。

所有情緒都掩在灰藍色的眼眸下，但洛基太懂那之下是如何波濤洶湧。

「好，」他翻掌，指尖舞動，金綠的細線在空中交織，「信上要寫些什麼？」

「格拉頓平原之戰——兩千半獸人襲擊數量僅有十分之一的努門諾爾軍隊。西方王族血脈凋零，一名年輕人類倖存。戰死者中未見埃西鐸，可能攜帶戒指先離去。推測行進方向是自格拉頓河源頭的通道，或自西薩格勒最高隘口前往伊姆拉崔……」（註：辛達語中的迷霧山脈為西薩格勒、瑞文戴爾為伊姆拉崔，非對話我會寫迷霧山脈和瑞文戴爾，大王在口頭表達還是照辛達語來。但是前面寫過的就不改了，直接訂正在我的稿子裡。）

給同族的口信平鋪直述、詳盡直接。所有精靈領主一知道這個消息，都會為了阻止至尊之戒重回黑暗魔君手中傾巢而出。瑟蘭督伊在給瑞文戴爾領主的口信另外加上請愛隆尋求凱撒督姆矮人協助，畢竟諾多精靈與矮人的關係遠比辛達精靈好。

爾後洛基又送了第三封信，給目前剛鐸的統治者梅蘭迪爾。[1] 

開頭非常精靈式底哀悼致意，幾句華美的辭藻之後直切主題。伊露維塔的首生子女精靈對於人類盟友不命令也不請求，僅僅告知可能的後果，禮貌而優雅。

洛基能感覺在與平日無異的聲調下瑟蘭督伊有多麼緊繃。

他全副武裝，站在那兒口述完三封信，頭略低，視線釘在洛基胸口……洛基能保證瑟蘭督伊看的絕對不是他。

「嘿，你已經做了一切你能做的。」洛基拉開他握在刀柄上的手放到自己腰上，把自己塞進精靈帶著冷意與血氣的懷裡。

「我清楚。」瑟蘭督伊輕輕摟了摟靠近的丈夫，接受洛基在背上略帶力道的拍撫。他感覺好多了，即便心裡清楚安慰對現實於事無補。「邪惡向來狡詐，末日火山下它引誘了埃西鐸，才埋下今日黑暗崛起的種子。埃西鐸將是首名犧牲者。」

「死者總是值得同情，嗯。」洛基點頭。他嘴上這麼說，內心有半點憐憫那可就奇怪。

「你能確定他已經死亡？」

「不，不行。能讓你安心我倒是很願意找找他的下落。可是我與這個人類沒有任何關連，單純用眼睛看，有物體遮檔的狀況下精靈能見範圍比我還要大上許多……你知道我能無視任何地形障礙找到你的原因。」

「嗯。」瑟蘭督伊低聲應道。

捏捏丈夫緊繃的肌肉，洛基退開，權杖重新回到手中，「休息一下？加里安現在肯定在為你準備食物。」

點頭的幅度幾乎看不出來，他轉身走向王座前平臺蜿蜒長道，往寢室而去。

洛基提著權杖不疾不徐跟上。

他不怕被誰誤會在國王面前仍拿著權杖有竄位奪權的意圖。精靈社會的權力架構很簡單。權杖可以象徵國王，但國王本身永遠高於那些象徵物。

「其他的軍隊？」雖然洛基企圖與瑟蘭督伊並肩而行，可惜長道以他倆的體型想要並肩行走實在過於狹窄，只好走在後頭。

「往安都因河的方向搜索。」

至於搜索什麼，寫了那三封信以後洛基也知道了。

「人類已經在雨停之後離開。」他說，「我看了設計圖，突然發現這麼大座山竟然沒有牢房。衷心建議你加上去。」

「誰惹你不高興？」聽見洛基這麼說，瑟蘭督伊腳步頓了一頓，微微側身看他，又立刻繼續往前，踩上另一條稍微寬闊些的道路。

聳肩，多跨了兩步與丈夫並肩。「沒有，就覺得某些討厭的盟友來可以用牢房來招待。」

「有道理。」點點頭，然而臉上並沒有笑意。

「你做了一切。」洛基突然道，「我該重複幾遍你才能放心？」

「也許只能交給時間。」虛幻的安慰不起作用，瑟蘭督伊直白又實際。可他在行走之間握住洛基的手，「但這次你會在我身邊。」

輕輕地，一點都不用力。洛基卻已聽出那份脆弱。

他是國王。他無人可依。他只有我。

「不管你接下來要面對什麼。」洛基握緊瑟蘭督伊的手，没有覆述不言而明的那一句话。

『我會在你身邊。』

 

倖存的年輕努門諾爾人清醒後，瑟蘭督伊才知道在半獸人攻破盾陣之前埃西鐸已在依蘭都爾的強烈要求下帶著至尊之戒先離去。

「依蘭都爾非常像他的祖父。他本該成為英明的君主。」大綠林之王對逝去的西方皇族如此評價，淡淡底陳述之中沒有惋惜，充滿精靈的淡然。

並依那位年輕人的請求，派兩位精靈戰士將人類護送至瑞文戴爾。

沒有人找到埃西鐸。

他從此沈默在歷史之中，與索倫的戒指一同消失。

中土迎來一段短暫又漫長的和平。

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

[1] 梅蘭迪爾，（Meneldil，S.A 3318年－T.A 158年），埃西鐸的弟弟，安那瑞安之子。在埃西鐸不在剛鐸時代為治理。埃西鐸死後，繼任為剛鐸第三任國王。埃西鐸唯一存活的幼子瓦蘭迪爾回到北方王國亞爾諾繼位成亞爾諾國王後並未取回剛鐸國王頭銜，此後剛鐸王位一直在安那瑞安家系中傳承。

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

第一部寫完了耶！！！！！

我竟然寫完了！！！！

哦不其實第二部要寫啥都已經決定好了但是總算有一個小結尾。

如果有任何中土歷史需要說明請大膽開口問。

 

第二部關鍵字預警：（一個劇透光光的關鍵字.........大概吧）

互攻

生子（精靈生不出來我也不想讓霜巨人雌雄同體，於是為什麼能生子請參見北歐神話）

狗血，日本晨間劇、韓國偶像劇般的劇情。

中土正劇向，漫威........瘋狂改寫（不然太難兜劇情了呵呵呵呵呵呵

不黑奧丁（但是萬一潛意識黑了真的是不小心的）

不黑索爾（索爾多可愛啊我喜歡索爾）

 

以上！


End file.
